Pride, Narcissism and Prejudice
by FrenchCirce
Summary: A Regency AU featuring our favorite characters. Love, drama and some humor au rendez-vous! Originally written for the Ghost Hunt Exchange 2016
1. Chapter 1

_I recently took part in the Ghost Hunt Exchange held on tumblr, and wrote this piece as a present for Furiouskitten who requested a Regency AU. It was a very fun experience, I got some encouraging feedback, thus I decided to share it here._

 _Please note that I am perfectly aware that the characters' names are not consistent at all neither with the Regency period nor the country this story takes place in. But well, who cares? Call that the wonders of AU fanfiction!_

 _This story is shamelessly inspired by the inimitable and wonderful Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Any similarity is not coincidental at all._

 _I also beg forgiveness for the totally unoriginal title. I unfortunately suck at it._

 _Lastly, a huge thanks to Tiffo the chicken flea who edited the chapters. Quotation marks are evil._

 ** _And as usual, Ghost Hunt isn't mine._**

* * *

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.

The good people of the county of Merryton were blessed with such an arrival, a wonder in the form of a wealthy, young, possibly handsome and above all _single_ gentleman.

Who had fallen prey to the gossip of every woman in the vicinity.

" …and I have heard that he rented the Netherfield estate on a whim!" said one of the aforementioned daughters.

"Mrs Hurst saw him riding his horse from her window, and said that he was remarkably handsome" happily provided another.

"We should consider such information with caution", wisely objected Masako Hara. "Mrs Hurst was obviously too far to see his features, and her vision is quite altered".

"But she said his riding was the most elegant", indignantly replied the unreliable source with an outraged pout.

"That may be true", proposed Mai Taniyama in a placating manner while serving tea diligently to the hosts. "He must be a well-bred gentleman after all."

"And whatever his face," wittily remarked Ayako Matsuzaki, "his wealth already makes him the most beautiful gentleman around!"

A concert of repressed laughter filled the morning room where young ladies were discussing this most recent and hot topic. The mothers, reunited in another corner of the place, rightfully glared at them for such improper behaviour, and then eagerly returned to the previous matter, already assessing the total income of the newcomer, the chances their daughters had to charm the man and silently scheming to be the first to be introduced while politely smiling to their peers.

Lady Hara, the hostess of this charming reunion, was sure her darling offspring would be the chosen one. Masako's perfect porcelaine white skin, delicate features and enthralling somber eyes made her the most beautiful marriageable girl in the county by far. Moreover she was poised and graced with a nice figure and elegant manners. What gentleman wouldn't fall for the owner of such remarkable assets? If her daughter were the first to meet him, no doubt she would be able to leave an unforgettable impression on the man! The Lady reminded herself to convince her dull husband to go visit their new neighbour as soon as good manners allowed it.

She scanned the faces of the other girls in the morning room by habit. She already knew by heart the good points and the defaults of any of them, and how much of a threat they could be.

Ayako Matsuzaki, for instance, was tall and possessed a very well-shaped body and a pretty face. But being twenty five she was the oldest, her youth and freshness slowly but surely drawing to an end. Her notoriously sharp tongue and arrogant behavior had also discouraged more than one suitor. She came from a renowned and wealthy family, though. That had to be put on her credit, and could give her an advantage if the man was seeking connections.

The other girls were as plain as day, they wouldn't be an hindrance to her plans to marry her daughter well. And Mai…The poor Mai Taniyama wasn't half as handsome as Masako. She wasn't totally plain either, her huge cinnamon eyes had been praised by the other sex on a regular basis. She was sweet and kind, though spectacularly clumsy on occasion. But her wild manners and spirit, added to her small dowry and lack of social connections, didn't make her a worthy opponent to her dear child.

Mai definitely wouldn't be a problem. If anything, Lady Hara was glad Lord Hara had taken the young orphan under his wing after her parent's tragic death. Unlike her husband and daughter, she wasn't particularly fond of the girl, but she had to admit she was well-bred enough to be good company for Masako, being the same age. Furthermore, the latter's beauty seemed to shine even more when placed next to the more common-looking orphan. Her presence would be beneficial on that matter.

Lady Hara smiled contentedly, sure of her daughter's future good fortune. Masako was twenty, a ripe age for marriage. Everything would go smoothly according to her will, unless…

She caught Lady Matsuzaki, Ayako's mother, scrutinizing the girls with a feverish gleam in her eyes, and surely similar thoughts. When their gazes met, they smiled coldly to each other, ready for the battle.

War was silently declared.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we are for chapter 2! I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing this. Constructive criticism is welcome, please do not hesitate to leave a review or shot me a PM if you feel like it!_

 _All my thanks again to the very helpful and encouraging Tiffo the chicken flea._

 ** _As usual, Ghost Hunt isn't mine. I just play in the sandbox._**

* * *

" …and remember to introduce us right away!" claimed Lady Hara for the hundredth time. "We can't let the Matsuzakis be first!"

"I will, my dear Lady, I will, reassured Lord Hara," debonaire as always.

The good man had realized very soon after his marriage that under her mask of beauty and sweetness, his spouse was a creature made of the toughest and coldest steel. He had since long developed the habit to comply to her wishes, knowing far too well that opposing her would make his life infinitely more tedious.

"The carriage is waiting for us, girls, he addressed the two young women patiently listening to the older one's preaching. You are ready, I guess, because I don't see what you could add to so much beauty! Really, the poor man stands no chance, you will snatch his affection at once," he supplied kindly.

Before any of the two could thank him for his biased complement and give an appropriate and modest denial, Lady Hara retorted coldly.

"Lord Hara, we all know Masako is the most handsome girl and a natural beauty, there is no need to flatter her uselessly. And don't inflate Mai's ego, that would be cruel to the poor girl."

"But it was totally sincere!" objected the man good-naturedly.

Masako sent an apologetic glance to Mai who simply smiled back serenely. She was used to being reminded that she had less beauty, wealth, grace and manners than her foster sister, so she had learned to turn a deaf ear to these comments. Moreover, she was so thrilled to attend the first ball of the season and to meet the new owner of Netherfield and his suite, that she was determined to simply wipe any displeasure on her mind to enjoy the evening in its fullest. Even more since exciting news had leaked about the newest addition in the neighborhood.

The man's name was Yasuhara, he was said to be in his early twenties and to be the lucky owner of a large income of six thousand pounds. According to the rumors, he was of nice disposition, civil and liked to dance. That fact alone placed him in the good graces of Mai and Masako, who were always eager to be provided with some sort of entertainment. And balls were the most prized distraction among the countryside gentry's activities.

In addition to his ideal character, Yasuhara had had the marvelous idea to bring two other single friends with him, along with his older sister. Could he be more perfect?

They soon learned that perfect, he was. Thanks to Lady Hara's persistence and single-mindedness, they had been introduced to the charming young man upon their arrival and, to the utmost satisfaction of the former, before Lady Matsuzaki could set her paws on him.

To say the girls were delighted would be an understatement. The man didn't disappoint in the least, living up to their expectations. Not only was he open and civi,l but also really skilled at dancing! Masako had the pleasure to be invited immediately, and Mai's turn followed not too long after.

They chatted amiably and at he end of the dance, Mai was convinced that Yasuhara would be wonderful company to brighten up their dull days. He was obviously a cheerful, gentle and erudite person, and his slightly mischievous smile told her that he probably didn't lack humour nor liveliness.

His older sister, Madoka, was one of the same kind. She possessed gorgeous features, easy and unaffected manners and the most charming smile. The two siblings had blended among the locals with ease, and conquered the ball's hosts in the blink of an eye.

When the music came to as stop, Yasuhara escorted Mai back to her friends. Masako and Ayako, who were was speaking animatedly, stopped altogether to greet the couple.

"Thank you for this lovely time, miss Taniyama," he bowed.

"The pleasure was all mine", responded Mai sincerely, mirroring his gesture in response. "But I am afraid your dancing skills are putting mine to shame."

Ayako snickered discreetly at the veracity of the statement. Her friend loved dancing, and always did it with enthusiasm and energy, but her clumsiness somewhat prevented her to be completely graceful. Nevertheless, Mai had never lacked partners during balls, her sunny disposition and open-mindedness compensating her lack of balance.

"I beg to differ," politely stated Yasuhara with an amused smile. "I can assure you that you have nothing to be ashamed of, since I have had the misfortune to dance with many partners whose skills and conversation were infinitely less enjoyable than yours."

The young woman flashed him a smile, marveling at his ability to flatter her without denying the obvious truth. An interesting and diplomatic person he was.

Suddenly Yasuhara caught sight of one of his friends and motioned for him to come. A tall dark figure silently joined their group under the curious scrutiny of the women, while the lively young gentleman theatrically greeted the newcomer.

"My dear ladies, I shall introduce you to my invaluable friend, Mr. Lin."

Mr. Lin's stone face barely reacted when presented, seemingly annoyed by the ambient cheerfulness and lack of decorum. His attire was formal and elegant, and most probably very expensive, betraying his affiliation to more elegant circles than their simple countryside party.

"What a waste of a handsome face," whispered Ayako to Mai half-joking, half-desolated. "His frown ruins it beyond fixing!"

Mai could only acknowledge Ayako's statement. Taller and sturdier than Yasuhara, Lin possessed chiseled features and stunning grey eyes. But, unlike his friend, he harbored haughty manners and a disdainful scowl, which gave him a frightening look. What a waste indeed!

After the formal introduction, said Lin bowed his heads stiffly and excused himself hurriedly. His presence had put a chill on the previous joyous atmosphere, and his leave was mostly felt like a relief by the ladies who exchanged meaningful glances: God help any woman sent out by her mother to pursue this man!

Mai's eyes followed Lin's tall frame retreating in a corner, wondering what circumstances could have brought close such a frigid man and the cheerful and friendly Yasuhara. What she saw puzzled her even more. Mr. Lin was now looking down on the people approaching him with an expression akin to contempt, obviously displeased to be part of the event. All he did was keep to himself, glaring coldly at the assistance through his silky black fringe. Even the overly brazen Lydia Bennett didn't dare to behave like her usual foolish self in his vicinity. That, on the other hand, thought Mai with a wry smile, had to be put on the man's credit. Lydia was mostly insufferable, and seeing her subdued by Lin's mere presence was oddly satisfying.

Without the intimidating man's gloominess the chatting soon resumed, and Yasuhara finally invited Masako for a second dance. The young lady accepted graciously, apparently unaffected by the marked preference and great honour he was doing her.

"Lady Hara is probably delighted at this instant," remarked Ayako, eyes trained on the swirling couple. "Masako is already the favorite it seems."

"And the preference is mutual, I can tell," nearly squealed Mai in delight. "Did you notice? Her cheeks had the faintest blush when she accepted his hand!"

"That is an excellent thing, Yasuhara would be a good trade for a partner if she manages to secure his affection. But," frowned the young woman, "she shouldn't display so little emotion. Men are vain creatures who like to be flattered, after all."

Mai shook her head in disagreement.

"Masako is simply behaving like her usual self. You know she is moderate in everything. That is a part of her charm!"

"I am perfectly aware of that fact. But the dear man certainly is not. She is entitled to let him know how welcome his attentions are. If not, he may come to lose interest."

That said, she left to join her mother who was claiming her loudly, leaving a pensive Mai behind.

The girl was slightly worried after hearing her friend's advice. But after a glance at the couple dancing in the middle of the room her doubts vanished. Masako's face was serene, as usual, but her eyes were gleaming in pleasure, and the satisfied look her partner harbored was telling Mai he was anything but disinterested in the young lady in front of him.

The young orphan smiled, sincerely happy for her foster sister. She was convinced that the collected and poised Masako would be a perfect match for the rather flamboyant and outgoing Yasuhara. Moreover his wealth would allow her to live more than comfortably. What more could she wish for her?

Wandering around with a light spring in her step, Mai grabbed a glass of wine and sipped some delicately, waiting for the end of the dance, secretly hoping she would be asked for the next. Slightly bored, she let her gaze wander around the room and came abruptly to a stop when she took notice of an unknown face.

« Stunning » was all Mai could think at this moment. The owner of the remarkably handsome features, clad in dark clothes enhancing the blue of his eyes, was surrounded by several women who were blatantly fawning over his good looks. The lad was smiling seductively at them, arrogantly sure of his charm.

At first entranced by his outer appearance, his silky jet-black hair and elegant outfit, Mai rapidly became disenchanted. His eyes, albeit fascinating and beautiful, were frighteningly cold and calculating. The young lady felt herself frowning at him in defiance. Pretense wasn't something she considered lightly and, in spite of his smiling lips, she suspected him to be anything but friendly. At that precise moment the man's head turned in her direction and their eyes met for a few seconds, leaving the young woman breathless and light-headed.

His gaze had surprised her in its intensity. It had been piercing, serious, assessing and somehow, _challenging_. It had felt like he had seen right through her, and had dared her to, to…to what? She realized in horror that he had caught her looking at him with a _scowl,_ betraying her distrust. Had she offended him by staring at him in suspicion? She cringed inwardly. Of course she had! Why couldn't she simply smile and behave like a polite and collected lady? He had probably been aware of her wariness, she knew she was as difficult to read as an open book. But she couldn't shake the feeling away: he was _trouble_. Handsome trouble, to be honest, but trouble nonetheless.

With the aim to put some more distance between the strange man and her flustered self, she turned heels abruptly to join any acquaintance she could find. Alas, her misfortune was complete that night. The calm and self-assured retreat she had planned suddenly metamorphosed in a disaster when she bumped into Lin in her haste, her glass of wine sloshing onto his dark waistcoat.

Mai froze when she realized what she had done, unsure of how to react. Her clumsiness had lead to an offense that was beyond repair. She tentatively offered an apology, but the words died in her throat at the almost hateful look Lin shot her. Her buzzing mind prayed fervently that her foolishness wouldn't affect Yasuhara's views on Masako when he would learn about this incident. Lin was one of his most valuable friends, and she had no doubt about the disastrous impression she was leaving to him.

In addition to Mai's already abyssal despair, Madoka appeared out of nowhere, closely followed by a gentleman who was no one but the dreaded stranger. And he was _smirking_ , blatantly taking pleasure in watching her drowning in misery. The cinnamon-eyed girl screeched inwardly, cursing her bad luck. The evening couldn't take a worse turn, could it?

Madoka apparently assessed the situation at first glance. The color of the waistcoat thankfully concealed the wet stain from the view of potential distant onlookers, but it was still very noticeable up close. Unexpectedly, Yasuhara's sister offered Mai salvation, handling the debacle with intelligence and sparing both parties' wounded pride. She opened her fan to shield Lin's waist from view, and said with perfect natural:

"The evening is most pleasant, is it not, Miss Taniyama?"

Mai was unable to utter a word, too confused and agitated to think properly. Her complexion was probably a strange mix of pallor and redness, and she felt not too far from collapsing from mortification and embarrassment. Madoka went on loudly enough for everyone to hear, unfazed by the lack of reply.

"But alas, I do feel a migraine coming. I regret it immensely, but I believe it would be safer for me to return to Netherfield to rest."

Then she turned to the tall wine-stained gentleman, smiling sweetly, unabashed.

"Would you mind escorting me, Mister Lin? I do feel a little faint."

Lin, to Mai's utmost astonishment, returned her smile warmly and graciously nodded, offering his arm. Leaving was the only acceptable option he had, considering the state of his dress, and Madoka, God bless her quick thinking, had just provided a plausible reason to do so. Mai sent a grateful look to the older woman who blinked back in understanding.

"Madoka, Lin, are you leaving yet?"

Yasuhara was coming their way, arm in arm with Masako. His sister, who had her back turned to them, turned her head slightly, still fanning herself in a very convincing manner.

"Yes, my dear brother, I feel a little faint and the gentleman here proposed to escort me back. But please don't leave on my account, Madoka added with a twinkle in her eyes, I would not dare to deprive you from such charming company."

Yasuhara grinned and was about to retort when he noticed the presence of the blue-eyed stranger, who had remained silent and partially hidden by Lin's huge frame.

"Ah, Shibuya, good thing you are here! I was in search for you! Let me introduce you to miss Masako Hara and miss Mai Taniyama…"

Before the formal introduction could be over, Mai, who was facing both Masako and the mysterious Shibuya, saw the former turn a ghastly shade of white when she set her eyes the latter's face. Yasuhara felt his escort falter and asked immediately, alarmed, if she was unwell. The young lady rapidly regained her senses, but her complexion still remained disturbingly pale.

"I just feel a little tired after all this dancing," she said with a faint smile. "I am sure some fresh air would be enough to help me feel better."

Attractive cold blue eyes were set on the dark-haired woman. To Mai's displeasure, that Shibuya didn't appeared fazed by Masako distress. If anything, he was scrutinizing her in a manner that awfully resembled cold interest.

"Of course!" exclaimed Yasuhara immediately, unaware of the odd reaction of his friend. "Miss Taniyama, would you mind helping me to bring miss Hara to some quieter place? Lin, I am sorry, but I will leave my sister in your care."

Mai didn't pay any further attention to the rest of the party, focusing on her friend's well-being. She was instantly by the dark-haired girl side, taking her arm to lead her near a window where she could have some cooler air, while Yasuhara was fetching a chair. She was worried about Masako's state, but also grateful for the distraction. She breathed much more easily now that she had put some distance between her, the -rightfully- furious Lin and the intriguing Shibuya.

"Do you feel better Masako?" asked Mai in concern after letting her seat with less grace than usual on a chair. "Maybe we should ask father to go back home…"

"Would you like me to advise your parents that you are unwell?" inquired Yasuhara as well.

"Please do not concern yourselves over me, I will be perfectly fine in a little while," shakily replied the young lady.

Indeed, after a few minutes Masako's face regained some colours, and, reassured that she wasn't on her death bed, Yasuhara reluctantly took his leave. Despite his worry, good manners didn't allow him to stay any longer, and he was expected to perform his social duties to the other guests. Mai stayed with her foster sister to keep her company and, now certain that she wasn't ill, to satisfy her nagging curiosity. She strongly suspected that her friend's state was somehow related to the appearance of the man named Shibuya. She broached the subject cautiously.

"Masako, I could not help but notice you were… uncomfortable when introduced to this Mr. Shibuya."

The dark-haired girl bristled imperceptibly, then fixed a particular point on the floor, seemingly absorbed in its contemplation.

"You are gravely mistaken, Mai. I was simply tired from the dancing."

Mai sighed softly. She wasn't naive enough to believe this lame excuse. Her instinct told her clearly that her friend was hiding something. Masako was skilled at hiding her emotions, but she was no match for her: after all these years spent together, Mai knew how to read her perfectly. The shock she had seen on her face was genuine, and it was clearly directed to the blue-eyed young man.

"Masako, I know what I saw. You were distressed just by looking at him."

"I assure you, I do not know this gentleman. And I was not distressed by his presence in the least. Please, she added in a rather desperate tone, do not press that matter further. Maybe I should ask father to go back home, after all, I do feel exhausted."

Mai nodded silently and decided to let Masako of the hook for the time being. She was obviously upset, and Mai didn't want to push her any further. She went in search of Lord and Lady Hara to fulfill her foster sister's wish, repressing heavy sighs. How could an evening begin so lovely and then end in such a dreadful manner?

The ball had begun with promises of fun, light gossip and laughter. And what had happened instead? She had made a fool of herself, probably earning Lin's eternal resent in the process, offended that Shibuya before even knowing him, and her dear friend was refusing her her trust. On top of all that now they were leaving before she could have had her fair share of dancing! Yes, the evening was definitively ending on an horrendous note. And for all that she knew, it was this Shibuya's entire fault.


	3. Chapter 3

It's tough to write Regency style (especially if you're French)...feel free to tell me if you spot any mistake, or whatever!

 **As usual, Ghost Hunt isn't mine (nor am I Jane Austen, though in my wildest dreams I wish I were as talented)**

* * *

"Two times, Lord Hara, two times! And she was the _only_ one he did that honor to."

"I am most aware of it, my dear," tranquilly responded the husband, eyes finally leaving the newspaper he was reading. "Didn't I tell you, girls, that you would be able to snatch the man?" he smiled to the younger ones. "I was not wrong, you charmed him as it seems."

"I knew such beauty couldn't go to waste!" emphasized lady Hara with unabashed pride. "Masako inherited it from me, after all, and I have had myself a fair share of admirers in my time. It really is a shame that she couldn't stay longer at the ball, though. It could have been the occasion to tie some bonds between…"

Mai rapidly drowned out Lady Hara's babbling about how the evening should have ended, engrossed in her own thoughts. Since the ball, Masako had appeared on edge and preoccupied. Lady Hara had passed it as an infatuation for their new neighbour, clearly delighted that her splendid daughter was playing her part perfectly in her grand scheme to ensure a worthy engagement. But Mai wasn't convinced that this explanation was entirely satisfactory. Masako had obviously been under the charm of Yasuhara, she hadn't denied being attracted when Mai had teased her about that subject. But her nervousness was on another level. She was hiding something, and Mai was determined to unravel the truth: she wouldn't let her dear friend worry without giving her support if she could be of any help.

The young woman was pondering about the best way to convince her friend to confide when the breakfast was interrupted by the maid.

"Yes, Jenkins?" asked Lady Hara in her usual harsh tone.

The poor servant, still intimidated by the lady even after a full year of employment, mumbled hesitantly that miss Masako had received a letter. The latter immediately perked up at those words, revealing a rosy blush on her cheeks, and motioned to the maid to give her aforementioned correspondence.

The entire family waited expectantly for the the maid to leave so that Masako could read the missive out loud.

"It is from Miss Madoka, informed the black-haired girl, scanning the letter with curiosity. She writes that the men have left Netherfield for the day, and that she hopes that Mai and I would be able to visit this afternoon and have dinner with her, to help her out of, I quote, 'her miserable solitude'."

"The man is interested in you, here is the proof! He surely had asked her to invite you. What a wonderful idea! Being better acquainted with your future sister-in-law is absolutely necessary, a woman is never prepared enough to enter another family."

Masako and Mai shared an exasperated glance and resisted the urge to roll their eyes. Lady Hara was so used to rule as a queen in her household that she didn't even consider the possibility that Yasuhara may not act accordingly to her plans. Her unwavering confidence was somehow infuriating, but the girls knew that patience was the best policy to deal with the delusional Lady.

"Papa, would that be alright if we went?"

"Of course my dear. This miss Madoka is more than respectable, and I can picture very well that a young lady like herself would provide more entertaining company for you than your mother and I," he added, wincing as he heard his wife's loud scoffing. "Mai and you may go as you wish."

"Thank you sir!" heartily exclaimed the girls in unison.

Mai was grateful to Madoka for her invitation. The gesture was clearly a confirmation that Yasuhara's sister didn't hold her completely responsible for the total fiasco at the ball, and that it hadn't affected her opinion about Masako. That was an immense relief, Mai wouldn't have been able to forgive herself is she were to be an obstacle to her friend's happiness.

"That is very unfortunate that you will not be to see Yasuhara," considered Lady Hara. "I can not blame you for not seeking the company of the two other gentlemen, though, their manners are positively horrible. This Lin was insufferable, acting so mighty!"

"He was polite, if not very friendly," nuanced Lord Hara. "He comes from an old and distinguished family, he is Lady Luella Davis's nephew if I am not mistaken. Our country ball was certainly very different from the circles he is used to frequent."

"I beg your pardon? We are of distinguished descent _ourselves_ ," snorted his wife, and our circles count many fine people. "No, I tell you, he was just unbearably prideful!"

Mai and Masako stayed mute, secretly glad that the frowning gentleman hadn't caught the eye of their mother. If she were to try to set up one of them with Lin…They shivered at the thought.

"Even Lady Matsuzaki agreed that she wouldn't have him as a son-in-law! And the other one, that Shibuya! He is handsome for sure, and I heard that he is very rich, richer than Yasuhara even, but his behavior was the most suspicious. He was introduced to many ladies, was most civil and charmed them indeed, but did not invite even one to dance! What sort of gentleman does not dance at a ball, I ask you!"

"It was strange indeed," admitted Lord Hara. "But he may simply dislike dancing."

"No proper young man dislikes dancing," declared sententiously his wife. "I do not think of him very highly, he seems to be a fickle young one. Mrs Hurst told me that he engaged a conversation with her daughter, spoke with her for some minutes and then ignored her completely for the rest of the evening! The girl is notoriously plain, but he was the one who sought her, after all. Another prideful one for sure, he and Lin make a fine pair!"

"Mother," pleaded Masako, "do not forget that they are Mr Yasuhara's friends. They surely possess good traits that we are not aware of. Maybe we just misunderstood their intentions. It would be more charitable to give them the benefit of the doubt."

"We are not to see any of them at Netherfield today, so it is not worth worrying ourselves about their character. We should simply enjoy Yasuhara's presence in the next ball and ignore the others as much as we could," declared Mai, slightly annoyed.

If anything, the brown-haired girl was relieved that the men were to be absent. She didn't look forward to seeing Lin or Shibuya, and was determined to avoid them as much as good manners allowed it. If Masako's agitation was any indication, despite her kind words she wasn't keen on meeting them either.

"That is right, you will not see them…how bothersome. Maybe we can arrange that…"

Lady Hara's eyes shone with a strange gleam, immediately raising suspicion in the young ladies' minds. She was evidently scheming something, and that never was a good sign.

"When could the carriage be ready, sir?" asked Mai in an attempt to distract her foster mother from her conniving thoughts. We have to let miss Madoka know when we are supposed to arrive.

"Carriage? Nonsense. You will go by horse," replied Lady Hara in her husband's place, a satisfied smirk plastered on her face.

"By horse? But the rain is threatening to fall any moment!" cried Masako, horrified.

"The harness is needed elsewhere, am I wrong, Lord Hara?"

The good man knew better than to contradict his wife. He acquiesced, though sporting a slightly disapproving look.

"That is right, dear. The tenant told me it was needed in the fields. But letting the girls go with that weather…"

"Shall we refuse the invitation, then, Sir?"

"Absolutely not! You will go by horse, as you were told. This will prevent you to come back tis evening because of the rain, and you will have the chance to see Yasuhara tomorrow."

"Mother, I cannot believe you are serious," replied Masako in a strangled voice.

"I am, and you will do as I say. Now, send your reply to miss Madoka this instant. And do not disappoint me," she added in threateningly. "This man is the best chance you have of marrying well."

Masako nodded wordlessly, but her tensed features were betraying her sentiment about her mother's request. Mai squeezed her companion's hand in a comforting manner, hoping she would take solace in her presence. At least, she would stand beside her in this mess.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!_

 ** _As usual, Ghost Hunt isn't mine_**

* * *

Lady Hara would have been proud of her daughter. Not only Masako had to spend the night at Netherfield to avoid the rain pouring heavily outside, but she and Mai had arrived so drenched at the mansion that they managed to caught a cold, thus prolonging their stay.

Madoka had been the most charming and entertaining host, and a very considerate friend. When it had become evident that her guests were beginning to fall ill after their ride in the rain, she had immediately made arrangements so that they would be provided warm rooms and beds, and nourishing catering to help them overcome their cold. She had even apologized for not being able to send them home, the men having use of her only mean of transportation for their own journey. Although she had been obviously surprised by the girls' state when they had passed the Netherfield's gates, she had tactfully avoided any remark about the foolishness of coming over by horse in an uncertain weather, to Mai and Masako's relief. The two had been reluctant to follow their mother's orders, and felt now utterly ashamed of this deliberate attempt to impose on their caring host. Madoka's levelheadedness, elegance and generosity was making the pettiness of Lady Hara's scheme even more blatant.

Following the day of their arrival, after a good night's rest, Mai's health had been completely restored. Masako, however, was of a far more delicate constitution, and had begun to show alarming symptoms. The same evening, the local doctor was fetched, and Mai and Madoka were patiently waiting in the salon for his diagnosis when the men came back from their trip.

The ladies soon heard the worried voice of Yasuhara booming through the hall.

"Madoka? Are you alright? I saw the doctor's chaise in front of the main door and I was wondering if you were…"

The man stopped short when he realized his sister was seated next to a familiar face, and Lin, who was following behind in large strides, nearly bumped into him. Shibuya appeared the next second, his eyes widening when he took notice of Mai, but his schooled features betraying nothing of his thoughts about her presence.

The two women got up from their couch to greet the men, and Mai was startled to see relief flooding Lin's face when her host explained why the doctor actually was at the mansion. Could it be that he was worried about Madoka? Infatuated maybe? As surprising as it was, the somber man had a heart, after all.

Yasuhara, on the other hand, became frantic when he heard about Masako's state, and was already speaking about sending word to their physician in London. Mai had to calm him down, assuring that Dr. Lambert's reputation was excellent, that he had watched over her friend's health since the day she was born and was perfectly able to handle what probably was a simple cold.

Just on cue, the old doctor entered the room to release Yasuhara from his anguish. The diagnosis wasn't worrying. The young lady was ill, her fever was high and she needed rest above all, but her life wasn't endangered in any way. A few days of bed rest and some medication, and she would be as good as new.

After profusely thanking the physician, who promised to come back the next day to check on his patient, Yasuhara went to inform his house staff that the guests were prolonging their stay, and proposed to Mai to send word to the Haras, so that they do not worry uselessly about their daughter and provide the two ladies with necessary supplies.

"Yes, thank you vey much, sir. That would be very kind of you," replied Mai with a sincere smile.

"Miss Hara is resting, we should let her get some sleep for now. But I suggest we keep her company for dinner later," said Madoka kindly. "I am sure she would welcome some distraction, and your presence will certainly help her feel better at home."

Mai opened her mouth to express her gratitude, but a light coughing came out instead, to her utmost embarrassment. Madoka immediately rang for a maid.

"Oh dear, I forgot you were unwell yourself, are you feeling cold? Molly,"she addressed the servant, "please, fetch a shawl for Miss Taniyama. And a cup of tea."

"I am fine, I assure you," Mai lied. "And I am really sorry that our foolhardy ride caused you trouble."

"Nonsense! I was the one who insisted you visit. I regret immensely that you and Miss Hara have fallen ill because of my selfishness. However, I would be lying if I were to say I do not appreciate having some female companionship under this roof," Madoka replied.

The efficient Molly rapidly brought a thick shawl and a scalding cup of black tea, and helped Mai to settle in a couch. Unexpectedly, Lin and Shibuya stepped aside from the hearth to let her benefit from its warmth. She was touched by the gesture, and her defiance against them plummeted. These people were undoubtedly considerate towards Masako and her, despite the fact that she had done nothing but offend them since their encounter. The frown appearing on Lin's features each time their eyes met told her that she wasn't entirely forgiven, and the smug handsomeness of Shibuya was still infuriating. But the kindness of their actions singularly contrasted with the cold personality she had pictured them with.

" I thought ladies had more discernment than riding haphazardly in this weather. I guess I gave them too much credit," suddenly said a low velvety voice.

Mai blushed to the roots in irritation, her previous magnanimity toward the blue-eyed man now totally forgotten. The rude comment earned Shibuya a vicious look that didn't make him falter in the least.

"Mr Shibuya, I beg you not to dismiss my entire sex for my one error of judgement. Besides, people are entitled to learn through their mistakes, are they not?"

"People in general, certainly, miss Taniyama. But my brains works differently than yours, I hardly make what you call mistakes. That is why I find it hard to forgive stupidity and ignorance," agreed the man with total aplomb.

Mai's own eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Could this man be even more full of himself? What an insufferable narcissist! She decided to dub him Naru the narcissist on the spot. But the young woman was even more disturbed by the fact that despite his rudeness, she still found him so very attractive. It was the first time she heard his voice, and she had to admit it was very seductive, matching his stupidly beautiful features. Having so many assets was totally unfair.

"I beg to differ, mister Shibuya. I personally find that unkindness is a much more unforgivable trait. But I guess we are partial to our own faults," she added scathingly.

"Indeed, miss Taniyama. Ordinary minds are blind to their defects."

The brown-haired girl saw red. _Ordinary minds_? Who did that Shibuya think he was? And how dare he persistently call her _stupid_?

"I am very sorry that my _ordinary_ self is unable to catch up with such perfection that you seem to be the embodiment of. I do make mistakes, I admit, so am I prone to forgive those of my peers. And if I recall correctly, pride is a sin, and forgiveness a virtue. I may have found your biggest fault there, Mr Shibuya."

The young gentleman raised an eyebrow, before a smirk grew on his ridiculously beautiful face.

"You are mistaken. It is not pride on my part, I was merely stating a fact."

"If you say so, I rely upon your word. But that fantastic brain of yours is regretfully unable to prevent you from being disdainful."

" It is only logical that I look down on something which is inferior in quality."

"Looking like Adonis and being smarter than average does not give you the right to act so prideful!" she flared.

"So you think I am handsome?" the young man stated with aloofness.

The brown-haired girl gasped, realizing what exactly she had said during her bout of temper.

"Is…is it not that everyone's thinking? Half of the ladies at the ball were fawning over your looks," she snorted.

"Indeed. They have good taste."

"That is, if they like conceited characters, Naru."

Suddenly the air grew cold. The nickname had escaped her lips without notice, and Mai gulped nervously. Even the unflappable Lin seemed shocked, and Shibuya's features hardened considerably. His voice came out tense and dry as he asked almost menacingly:

"Where did you hear that?"

"Uh?" was all Mai uttered, confused. "So… you mean I am not the only one thinking of you as a narcissist? Well, that was to be expected with an attitude like yours!"

"Naru…like narcissist?" Madoka exhaled in what resembled relief.

An uncomfortable silence ensued, finally broken by the older lady.

"Well, it suits you, Shibuya," she mocked in an obvious attempt to cut down some of the tension. "Miss Taniyama saw through your biggest imperfection."

"Is that so?" murmured the young gentleman, still miffed.

Nevertheless, his stiff stance relaxed significantly, and the atmosphere definitely took a lighter turn when Yasuhara came back into the room obliviously cheerful, followed by his footman announcing that dinner was ready.

Shibuya walked to stand in front in a dumbfounded Mai, and offered her his arm in the most charming manner.

"Miss Mai," he simply said with relaxed familiarity, his unreadable blue gaze set on her.

The young lady accepted his arm, eyes wide, wondering what on earth had just happened. One moment they were verbally sparring heatedly, then this weird moment occurred, and the second after he behaved like they were old acquaintances…And he called her Mai! What exactly was going on his mind?

The dazzling man was really full of contradictions and mysteries. And as irritating as it was, she felt herself far too interested. Damn her curiosity. It would probably be the end of her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks a lot to those who have reviewed, favorited or followed this story! It's nice to see some people enjoy my work :)_

 _ **As usual, Ghost Hunt isn't mine.**_

* * *

The men were tired from their journey, so the dinner went quietly and was over early. The ladies soon excused themselves to retire in Masako's room, but not before promising Yasuhara repeatedly to convey his best wishes for a quick recovery.

They diverted the sufferer with story-telling, small talk and Madoka provided witty descriptions of the last London ball she was at, mocking with spirit the ridiculous personas she met there. After a while Masako shown some signs of tiredness, and the girls left her to rest. The evening was still young, so they went back downstairs to converse a bit more. Mai grabbed this opportunity to stench her thirst for clues about the mysterious men inhabiting this mansion. Maybe she would get the reason behind her friend's recent strange behaviour.

"Are you well acquainted with Mr Lin and Mr Shibuya" asked the cinnamon-eyes girl as innocently as she could. "I understood Mr Lin was a good friend of your brother, but I did not had the…pleasure," she added after hesitating a bit too long, "to hear about Mr Shibuya."

Madoka stared at Mai for a second, seemingly pondering something, and then, without warning, stifled a heartily laugh.

"Yes, I have known them both for very long. Since childhood, actually. And I have to say, I am amazed at how well your are handling them."

"How well?" Mai gasped, mouth inelegantly open in shock. "You cannot be serious! From the first time I met them, I have done nothing but offend them in one way or another. Do I have to remind you that I have drenched Lin with _wine_? And I called Shibuya a _narcissist_ just today?"

"I recall it perfectly dear. The incident with the wine was problematic indeed. But what I find amazing is that you do not recoil in fear seeing Lin, or try to avoid him like a pest. Same goes for Shibuya. It is quite rare to see him actually argue with someone, a woman even more! He generally dismisses people he does not deem of importance. And believe me, there are very few he does not ignore."

"So I should feel privileged being the aim of his sarcastic comments? I do not think I am in a very enviable situation."

The older woman sighed in defeat, sadness creeping on her usually sunny smile.

"Lin and Shibuya are kind-hearted persons, truly. They simply are not used to interacting with large groups of people, their dry behaviour is the result of a certain…shyness. I was glad to see you were not deterred by their attitude. Unfortunately," she added mournfully, "most people are."

"Well…I will not say I am not bothered by their…hum, _rough character_ , but even I can see they do not intend harm."

Mai's words were spoken with sincerity. After all, Lin and Shibuya were close friends with Yasuhara and his sister, who were undoubtedly good people. That had to be put to their credit. Madoka brightened significantly at her words, and grinned playfully.

"Exactly! And to be honest, Naru _is_ a narcissist, it was very inventive of you. The nickname will stick for sure."

"Oh I beg of you," groaned Mai, "do not remind me of that bout of foolishness! How I came up with it is a mystery, and I am ashamed of my brazenness."

"No, no, it was truly brilliant! He needs to be tormented a little, his ego can take that much."

"Do you think he will retaliate?" asked the girl in concern."It was most rude of me, and he would have every right to embarrass me. Oh, what have I done?" she cried in desperation.

Madoka flashed an enigmatic smile, and giggled.

"Oh, I can tell he will."

When she saw her guest pale significantly at her words, she added hastily:

"But do not worry dear, he will not harm you or your reputation in any way. If anything," she muttered, "both of you may win at this game."

After this cryptic comment, the lady oriented the conversation towards safer grounds.

"Tell me, miss Taniyama, shall I expect your presence at the Matsuzakis' ball next week?"

"If Masako's recovery is complete at that time, absolutely. Are you going, too?"

"Of course I will! The gentlemen here are often on the road, I would die of boredom if I did not have this sort of distraction."

That statement caught Mai's attention immediately.

"Are they frequently absent? Why rent Netherfield, then? It may have been more pleasant for you to stay in London with your friends," asked the girl in astonishment.

Madoka stiffened imperceptibly, a somber and sour expression veiling her features. She wiped it the next second, leaving Mai wondering if she had dreamt it. Another mystery shrouding the already perplexing people of Netherfield, she thought.

"Shibuya had some business to take care of in the vicinity. As his cousin, Lin came to assist. And my brother, being the enthusiastic friend he is, decided it would be delightful to enjoy the charm of the countryside as the owner of such an estate while helping."

"I see…does he consider settling down here definitely?"

"He may, if something catches his interest. But for the time being, it is only temporary."

Mai felt a cold grip tighten her heart. Was Masako aware of the fact that their time with the Yasuharas was limited? She was certain her friend was very fond of the young gentleman, and according to his recent behaviour, he wasn't indifferent to her either. But would Masako be enough of a reason for him to stay?

For the first time, Mai felt unsure about the future. After a single ball she had made assumptions about Yasuhara's intentions toward Masako, most probably influenced by their mother's belief. But what did she really know about any of the Netherfield's occupants? How long would their business in the county keep them around? What would she and Masako do if they were to leave?

Mai was sure she wouldn't want to return to her dull days, even if that meant enduring Shibuya's annoying comments and Lin's harsh stare. The Yasuhara siblings were more than enough to make up for it. And Masako…her friend wasn't the type to form attachments, especially romantic ones. She always appeared cool and composed, but Mai knew that, despite appearances, her friend had a soft and romantic heart, and was secretly hoping to marry for love. Her mother had a much more pragmatic view on that matter, and to prevent being caught in a convenience marriage the black-haired girl had become a master at deflecting any serious attempt of wooing. But now, for the first time in years, she was showing affection to a member of the other sex! And the man seemed to reciprocate the feeling. It would be unfair if she didn't obtain the happiness she deserved…

Mai stifled a yawn, suddenly feeling exhausted, overwhelmed by her uncertainties. It didn't go unnoticed, as Madoka exclaimed:

"Oh, miss Taniyama, the evening is getting late! I am really sorry, I had no intention of keeping you awake for so long."

"Please do not be. Conversing with you was most enjoyable."

"I am glad you think so. Nonetheless, we should retire and get some rest."

Mai agreed and bid farewell to her host, her head full of love affairs, mysteries, and strangely, cold blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for your support! And now, let's get to_ _business!_

 ** _As usual, I don't own Ghost Hunt_**

* * *

The feeling was peculiar. All heaviness was leaving her body, and the fading colours of the world were replaced by a blinding light. She closed her eyes momentarily, only to find a bright blue sky when she opened them again. The warmth of a summer breeze was caressing her cheeks gently, and the thick grass of the hill delicately tickled her bare feet. She should have been bothered by her state of dress; she was only wearing her nightgown in the wild, open field. But she didn't felt embarrassed in the least, walking among the the daisies, her tressed hair batting her back with each step.

She let her gaze wander curiously around her. The landscape wasn't familiar, that she could tell. The soft grassy hills covered with bright-colored wild flowers were nothing out of the ordinary, as they could be found nearly everywhere in the English countryside, but the small circle of huge rectangular stones erected in the middle of them certainly wasn't.

One of them had an odd shape, looking like a gigantic slanted granite glove emerging from the soil. It was definitely a unique sight, and she had no recollection of ever having been there before. So, where was she, and what was she doing here exactly?

She had the strange impression that she wasn't alone, even if nobody was responding to her inquiring shouts. Finally, she noticed that under the shadow of glove-shaped stone stood a dark masculine silhouette. She aimed for it, relieved to find someone, _anyone_ , in this place. She must have been walking fast, because she reached the man in a matter of seconds, his face coming closer in a zooming motion to reveal silky jet-black hair and blue eyes. Her own grew wide when she realized who it was.

"Naru," she whispered in shock.

He didn't reply, and Mai knew she was dreaming because he looked at her with a gentle smile gracing his features. A dazzling one, that seemed to lighten his eyes and that made her heart skip a beat. His gaze wasn't piercing and intense as usual, but warm and somewhat sad. It was unsettling, seeing him so open and vulnerable. And this sadness…She felt her eyes prickle with unshed tears. Why did she want to cry so badly?

Naru offered her his hand with a soft expression, and she took it hesitantly, trembling slightly. He gave her a reassuring smile, that managed to appease her anxiety a bit. Despite the summery weather, the idyllic landscape of green grass and blooming flowers, Mai felt nervous.

 _Something wasn't natural_.

The man wasn't behaving like himself to begin with, then her attire was hardly appropriate and she was barefoot, but she didn't feel any cold or physical pain walking on the uneven ground. It was a dream, she knew, but the nagging eery feeling of abnormality didn't subside. The warmth of Naru's hand was soothing though, and she relaxed while they walked silently to reach the top of the highest hill.

The gentleman then stopped and pointed insistingly at a nearby lake.

Mai tried to engrave the picture of the place into her mind. The stones, the hills, the lake, the nearby village's church she was able to spot in the distance. Something was telling her it was of the utmost importance. She turned to Naru, her brown gaze inquiring, her features etched in a serious and concentrated frown.

"The lake? Is that what you wanted to show me?"

Shibuya nodded gravely, and smiled gently a last time before letting go of her hand.

As soon as the skin contact was broken, the heaviness of her body returned, and the sunny light was consumed with darkness. Blue eyes were watching her with kindness and regret, and the last thing she saw were perfect lips murmuring a quiet "Goodbye".

* * *

 _AN:The circle of stones described in this chapter actually exists! If you want to see what it really looks like (my description was rather sparse), just google "Stanton Drew". It is located near Bristol, in Somerset, England._


	7. Chapter 7

_**As usual, I don't own Ghost Hunt**_

* * *

Mai woke up to the sound of birds chirping gaily, and, eyes still closed in a daze, stretched lazily her numbed limbs. The mornings were still chilly in that season, and she found immense pleasure in nuzzling her fluffy pillow and snuggling under her soft and oh-so-warm quilt.

Then she snapped her eyes open, suddenly remembering her weird dream from the previous night. She didn't fight the flush that engulfed her features at the recollection of the content of said dream. Her night had been full of the narcissistic Shibuya, of all people! And what more, a nice-looking, _smiling_ Naru!

Mai energetically shook her head in a futile attempt to empty it from the mysterious blue-eyed gentleman, and clutched her burning cheeks to cool them down. Why had her mind tricked her into thinking of _him_? Above all, why had her mind tricked her into imagining such a charming smile on his annoying, handsome and beautiful face? He had seem so sad and gentle and compassionate…

 _Stop your delusions Mai, it wasn't him._

She groaned in frustration. She had dreamt of the most infuriating gentleman she had ever met, her wild and sly imagination having pictured her in a romantic flowery field with him while she was _only wearing her nightgown_! She gasped in horror, and her blush intensified so much at the thought of her highly inappropriate state that she could feel actual warmth radiating from her face. Did that mean that she wished to be in such a compromising situation with Shibuya?

The young lady tried to calm her frantic mind and ponder the matter reasonably. She had to honestly admit that Naru was handsome. And probably very intelligent. And intriguing. And his eyes…

"No no no no no!" she whimpered aloud. "You are heading in the wrong direction Mai! He is infuriating and a narcissist and…"

 _…and his smile, although imaginary, is probably the most beautiful thing you have ever seen_ , she finished in her mind, sighing in defeat. And she couldn't get the man out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. So, the evident conclusion of her inner debate was that she was probably harboring some romantic feelings for the most prideful and less empathic gentleman of the whole Empire. And she would have to deal with this little…complication. For now, she had one more urgent problem to solve: how was she supposed to face him at breakfast?

Her musings were interrupted by a maid who entered her room, carefully cradling a linen-wrapped packet.

"Good morning, miss, politely greeted the servant. We received some clothes for you from the Hara's mansion. Shall I offer my help to get you dressed, miss?"

"Please," nodded a flustered Mai, "that would be much appreciated."

The maid immediately began to work, expertly helping the young lady to prepare and arrange her hair. The servant was a nice young girl with a round and open face, constantly split in two with a toothy smile. Mai decided on the spot she liked her, and started to befriend the girl.

"Oh, my hair looks lovely, you are really skilled…," Mai complimented the young woman while flashing a blinding smile.

"Sally, miss," proudly replied the maid, blushing at the praise.

"Thank you Sally, I will certainly try to ask Jenkins to do it at home! No wonder miss Madoka's hair is alway so artfully arranged."

"You are too kind, miss."

That was a good start. Mai oriented the chatter on inane subjects, and once she felt the maid was at ease enough with her, tried to gather some information about the owners of Netherfield.

"Tell me, Sally, have you been at the Yasuhara's service for long?"

"For two years now, miss."

"Are you satisfied working here? It must have been very different in London, am I wrong?"

The maid brightened significantly at the mention of the capital.

"It sure was more busy in London, miss. Miss Madoka's evenings and dinners are well renowned, and so many fine people are pressing at her door! The master also gives balls and dinners…He loves such events, and I have heard he is a really skilled dancer."

"That I can confirm," nodded Mai, remembering his display of grace and elegance a few days prior. "In comparison you must find our way of life in the countryside rather dull."

"But it is nice to enjoy the purer air here," defended Sally sheepishly, not wanting to offend the local lady. "And things are less hectic that way."

"You are right, we enjoy things at a more…leisurely pace here. Life is certainly most thrilling in the capital. The gentlemen of Netherfield must find our company boring, I fear."

Sally stared at Mai in horror, and hastily denied the statement.

"Oh no miss, I can assure you they don't! Mr Yasuhara is delighted to be here, and Mr Lin and Mr Da…Shibuya, she added with the slightest stutter, are naturally reserved. Please miss, don't judge them too harshly. They are not always so somber," she sighed, "but the poor gentlemen have been through so much since…"

The maid suddenly bit her lip and wrought her hands nervously, apparently afraid to have said too much. Maid took pity on her and acted as if she hadn't caught wind of the clue about some private topic.

"I am relieved to hear they are acting as themselves," she said innocently. "I feared we had offended them with our lousy manners. We cannot rival London's finery."

"Oh no miss, they aren't that kind of people! They are very dignified, that's for sure. But they are fair and kind with us and our master. You won't hear anyone here speak badly of them!"

It took Mai a great effort not to let show how much the last sentence had surprised her. Hearing that the two moody and haughty gentlemen were well loved by the servants had been totally unforeseen. However, it shed an unexpected light on their character.

Finally, Mai smiled reassuringly to Sally, verbally approved on her views about Lin and Shibuya, thanked her one more time for her handiwork on her hair and dismissed her gently. Her little chat with the maid had been fruitful: there definitely was some tragic mystery around Shibuya, and as far as she knew, Masako was aware of it. Romantic inclinations or not, she was determined to discover what they were hiding to the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**_As usual, I don't own Ghost Hunt_**

* * *

Mai found a simple solution to her most pressing problem, which was avoiding the prying eyes of the too observant Naru. She simply stayed with Masako, distracting the poor girl from her rather miserable condition. Dr Lambert came and voiced his satisfaction at the patient's rapid recovery, seeing that the fever had almost completely subsided. However, Masako was still extremely tired, and didn't feel strong enough to appear at her hosts' table. So her foster sister was more than happy to seek refuge in the privacy of her bedroom to provide her company and care.

Nonetheless, after a pleasant morning reading aloud and sharing light jokes with her friend, Mai felt it would be rude to stay away from the owners of Netherfield any longer. So, she reluctantly decided to join the rest of the party downstairs. After checking her cheeks were of the suitable color (that meant, nowhere near red) and steeling her resolve, she bravely stepped through the room where Madoka, Lin, Shibuya and Yasuhara were occupying themselves.

As soon as she entered she was swamped with the questions of the young master of the land who wanted desperately to ensure that his other precious guest was faring better. If anything, Mai was grateful for the distraction since his constant inquiring made a decent job of diverting her thoughts from Shibuya and her - _ahem-_ peculiar dream from the previous night. She answered patiently the flamboyant man and assured him that Masako had almost recovered and would be able to leave her bed very soon. The conversation finally died slowly and Yasuhara had to excuse himself to take care of estate matters, depriving Mai from a refuge to avoid the raven-haired young man. She scanned the room hastily, spotting Madoka and Lin seemingly absorbed in a private chat over a letter Lin was writing at the desk. She couldn't possibly bother them, so she opted for sitting on the sofa which was the farthest from the dreaded Naru, who was engrossed in a book.

Mai grabbed a book herself and pretended to read to give herself countenance. But her efforts were short lived, since she felt her face growing warm when the particular man she was trying to avoid came to sit just beside her. She glued her eyes on the printed pages, incapable of reading a word under the close scrutiny of the gentleman. She could feel him watching her, and her squirming was beginning to betray her unease.

"That is an interesting choice for a read," stated his dreaded velvety voice. "I had no idea you were so curious about the hellenic wars."

So that was what the book was about? Since she hadn't read a word of it, Mai had absolutely no idea of what the subject was. Hellenic wars were probably last on her list of interests, but she tried to brush it off cooly.

"Indeed, I got caught by all the insight this book provides on the matter," she replied loftily, hoping beyond hope that he would let it at that.

"Maybe I can assist you on the comprehension of the passage you are stuck on?"

"What makes you think I need your help, sir?"

"You have not turned a page for the last ten minutes. Or should I assume you have the reading skills of a child?"

Mai refrained a very unladylike curse to pass her lips. Why hadn't she just thought of turning the pages? She really was a hopeless, terrible pretender.

"Thank you for your kind offer sir, but I think I will stop reading for the time being. My eyes do feel a little tired."

"You see me sorry to hear that."

Some moments passed in silence before the seductive voice of Shibuya rose again.

"Is miss Hara recovering correctly?"

"She is, thank you for your concern. She will probably be able to join us for breakfast tomorrow."

"That is good to hear. I would love to converse with her."

Was it her imagination, or was the gentleman's tone slightly threatening? Mai narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Is there something in particular you need to ask her? Maybe I can answer in her place."

Naru seemed to ponder it a moment before he opted for flashing her a very fake smile. The young lady cringed slightly at the sight.

"You are mistaken miss Mai. I was simply eager to be better acquainted with such a charming neighbour."

"Is that so? I was afraid you would deem us too _ordinary_ for your tastes, sir."

"Absolutely not. If anything, I find your company very entertaining."

Mai huffed, certain he was laughing at her expense. That earned her the attention of Lin and Madoka, who stopped their chatter to listen to their exchange.

"You see me glad to be of use, sir. Though I do not understand what pleasure a great mind such as yours could find in conversing with such an foolish person as me," she seethed with fake modesty.

"You could be surprised," he smirked, visibly amused. "Pray tell, miss Taniyama, is miss Hara as witty as you are?"

"Masako is a very refined lady even _you_ couldn't find fault in."

"How come you have not inherited such a trait?" teased the gentleman.

"Masako and I are not blood related, sir."

"Are you not?" intervened Madoka from her corner of the room. "I thought you were cousins, considering you live with the Haras."

"No, Lord Hara is my godfather, he was a close friend of my late father's. When my parents passed away a few years ago he welcomed me under his roof. And though Masako and I do not possess any blood bond, we are as close as sisters."

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry to hear you have such a tragic story," whispered Madoka with misty eyes.

Mai squirmed a little under the attention. She didn't particularly like being a subject of pity, and in all honesty, she thought herself lucky to have had the Haras watching over her. Her fate could have been far much worse.

"Please forget it. I have nothing to complain about. I can assure you my situation is perfectly fine as it is."

Shibuya said nothing, but she saw an odd look of comprehension and recognition across his pretty face. He wiped it soon enough, schooling his features in his usual expressionless mask.

"Miss Mai, did you happen…Have you by chance…recently met someone with the same predicament?"

"Do you mean, another orphan? No, I thought I was the only one in the vicinity. May I ask why?" enquired Mai genuinely surprised.

Unexpectedly, it was the tenor voice of Lin who answered, strangely devoid of its usual harshness and annoyance.

"One of our… good friends had met the same fate as yours, miss Taniyama. We are currently in search for him, and we heard he was seen recently in the county. We thought that maybe…"

"Lin!" interrupted Naru warningly, obviously displeased by the disclosure of information.

"Naru, do not tell me what to do," threatened Lin. "You know I am here because Luella requested it, she is the only one I will listen to on that matter."

Mai blinked owlishly. Was Lin calling Shibuya _Naru_? And that Luella he was referring to, was it Lady Luella Davis? The young woman recalled Lord Hara mentioning Lin was her nephew. Who exactly were they searching after? If the Duchess Davis was involved…

"Gentlemen, please," placated Madoka. "You are bothering our guest with something she shouldn't concern herself about. I would like to speak about more pleasant subjects."

The men glared at each other, but complied to Madoka's wish nonetheless and started an superficial conversation about the latest trend in poetry. Mai excused herself as soon as she could, under the pretext of checking on Masako, while all she wanted was the opportunity to calm her frantic mind.

The cinnamon-eyed girl retreated hastily to the quietness of her room, her brain reeling. She had to process all the events that had happened. The clues she had collected so far told her that something rather tragic had happened to Naru, Lin, or both. Apparently Yasuhara came to help as a friend, and the thing they were supposed to take care of was located in the county. Was it related to the mysterious orphaned acquaintance they mentioned earlier? Was it related to Lady Davis? And why had Masako reacted so strangely when she had seen Naru? Why was he so adamant about speaking with her?

Mai groaned loudly, her head now pounding with unanswered questions. Something wasn't right under this roof, but she was growing wary of all these mysteries. After all, she wasn't sure that getting the bottom of it would do her any good.


	9. Chapter 9

_**As usual, Ghost Hunt isn't mine**_

* * *

The next day morning Mai and Masako entered the dining room, surprised to find only Yasuhara and Madoka sitting at the breakfast table. The former literally jumped off his seat to welcome his guests, showering Masako with delicate attentions and constant inquiries about her well-being. The rosy hue coloring her friend's features brought a smile to Mai's face. At least something good came out of their stay at Netherfield: she got to confirm that Yasuhara was interested in Masako, and vice versa.

As she settled on her seat with a full plate of food, Mai greeted Madoka and asked her about the absence of the two other gentlemen.

"They were called this morning about an urgent matter, they had to leave immediately unfortunately. But they will certainly be back for the ball at the Matsuzakis."

"I hope they did not receive any bad news," said Mai sincerely.

"I do not think it was," smiled Madoka back. "Miss Masako, how do you feel this morning?"

"Totally fine, thank you for your concern. I can say confidently that I have totally recovered."

"What wonderful news! You had us worried, my dear."

"I am very sorry to have imposed on you…" began the dark-haired girl.

"What are you saying!" protested Yasuhara indignantly. "It is our pleasure to have you here. Is it not, Madoka?"

"Of course, dear brother! If anything, I am the one feeling sorry for making you come and fall ill, miss Hara. The least we could do was make your stay as pleasant as possible."

"Oh, but you did. I could not have found more attentive hosts! Nevertheless, I am afraid Mai and I have overextended our stay. Now that my condition allows it, I think it is time to ride back home."

"Are you sure?" asked the gentleman, visibly disappointed with the sudden prospective of saying goodbye to such lovely company. "I can assure you there is no urgency…"

"My mother is most probably missing me, and Mai. She certainly eagerly awaits us."

"Of course," sighed the man. "Shall I send word to your house, then? Our carriage is currently out, you could wait tomorrow so that we send you back."

"That would be very nice of you sir. And I am sure father will send his own carriage to drive us back today."

"As you wish, miss Hara," bowed Yasuhara before leaving the table to give his staff the corresponding instructions.

Mai, who had stayed silent during the whole conversation, frowned slightly at Masako. The insistence of the dark-haired girl on leaving Netherfield was on the verge of rudeness, and that type of behavior wasn't usual at all.

"Masako? Why are we in such a haste to go back?" whispered Mai to her sister conspiratorially. "We could have waited another day, if only to please our hosts."

"I simply did not want to abuse their hospitality…"

"But Yasuhara seemed so disappointed!" she interrupted in a hushed tone. "I guess he really wanted to spend some time with you!"

A flicker of remorse and pain flashed in Masako's eyes, before she sighed and composed her serene expression once again.

"Do I have to remind you whose foolish behaviour led us to stay for so long? I feel ashamed enough as it is. Besides, we will be able to enjoy Yasuhara's company during the next ball. It certainly is not the last time we will have the pleasure of seeing him."

Mai shifted uncomfortably in her seat, remembering that she had forgotten to warn her friend about the temporary quality of Yasuhara's stay at Netherfield. She hoped with all her heart that whatever had brought the gentleman and his crew in the county would stay unresolved at least until the ball. And before that, she would have to breach the subject with Masako, so that she could make her affections clear, or guard her heart to face his potential departure.

"I hope so," she mumbled. "But still, I wonder why you are so adamant on leaving."

"I am the surprised one here. Since when are you so keen on staying? I thought you would be delighted to avoid seeing Lin and Shibuya tomorrow."

That statement startled the cinnamon-eyed girl, for two very distinct reasons.

The first one was that she now understood the reason behind Masako's insistence of leaving: she simply wanted to escape the two broody gentlemen…Was she _that_ wary of them? Mai had to admit they weren't the most agreeable persons, but they weren't awful either. What on earth was her friend afraid about?

The second one was that she was surprised at herself wanting to wait for the gentlemen's return. Her friend was right, since when has she grown comfortable with the two? She used to despise their attitude and arrogance, but since her dream she couldn't ignore the little flutters her stomach made when she got caught in those entrancing blue eyes…

Mai shook her head vigorously, determined to put an end to her foolish inclination for the man. He was a horrible narcissist who would without doubt make her feel miserable. She _had_ to clear her mind from any Naru-related thoughts. Madoka's light voice thankfully interrupted her musings.

"You see me very sorry to hear you are leaving so soon. I sincerely hope that I will have the pleasure of your company at the Matsuzakis this week."

"You certainly will. Mai and I are impatient to go."

"Wonderful!" claimed Yasuhara loudly as he reentered the room theatrically. "Shall I reserve one of your dances, my dear ladies?"

"With pleasure, sir," responded both of the girls with slight bows of their heads.

Mai was amused to see Masako's complexion turn to a much healthier shade of pink, and her polite smile widen into something more heartfelt. It felt nice to see someone able to elicit such reactions from the shy and composed girl. Yasuhara would be a perfect match for her, she was sure of it.

"I have sent word to your parents, as you requested. Since we will be soon deprived from your ever charming company, I suggest we do not waste a second of our precious time together. Miss Masako, maybe you would want some fresh air? What about a short walk in the gardens? I would be very happy to provide you assistance if necessary."

Yasuhara was looking at the dark-haired girl with a blinding grin and imploring eyes that Mai knew she couldn't resist against. Her foster sister had a tender heart beneath her cool exterior, and confirmed so as she smiled sweetly in return, accepting the gentleman's arm for a walk.

Mai and Madoka followed a few feet behind, delicately leaving the unofficial couple some privacy. It relieved the young orphan greatly that Madoka didn't seem opposed to a potential relationship between her brother and Masako. At least there still was hope for her friend. And for herself, she was determined to fight any inclination for a certain blue-eyed narcissist.


	10. Chapter 10

_Buckle your belts my shipping friends, some fluff's lying ahead!_

 ** _As usual, I don't own Ghost Hunt_**

* * *

Mai clumsily get out of the carriage, almost missing the step because she was too busy looking around in awe. The Matsuzakis had outdone themselves in preparing their estate for the ball: lanterns were scattered everywhere in the gardens, along the walking paths or hanging from trees, creating an enchanting scenery basked in the gentle candle light. The opened front door of their immense house was revealing a heavily flower-decorated hall, illuminated with a large chandelier.

While she was gushing with Masako about the beauty of the sight and the promises of amusement awaiting them beyond the door, she heard Lady Hara snort in annoyance and misplaced jealousy.

The older lady had been very pleased by the turn of events so far: her daughter had spent a considerable amount of time at Netherfield, successfully attaching the Yasuhara gentleman to herself. Her plan had been a success, the man being obviously smitten enough to visit them the following day of her coming back home under the pretense of checking on her condition. Mai knew the lady was in an unusual good mood when she graciously offered _both_ her and Masako to purchase brand new dresses for the ball. Needless to say Mai accepted immediately, aware that her foster mother would change her mind the next day if anything bothersome were to happen and corrupt her generous disposition.

So, there were the two sisters, wearing the most flattering outfits in their possession and some discreet jewelry, admiring the display of wealth and good taste the Matsuzakis were offering. Lord Hara, true to himself, was patiently bearing with his wife's antics, the woman being blatantly resentful of the superiority of the other family. The Haras were of a more ancient descent, but the relatively fresh ennoblement of the Matsuzakis was due to their economic success, and the Lady knew perfectly well that she couldn't compare on that particular point.

The family finally entered the house, beginning to salute their acquaintances on their way. Mai and Masako were rapidly freed from the social duties, and eagerly joined the dining room where the music was playing. They were almost immediately spotted by Ayako, who made her way through the crowd to salute her friends.

"Mai, Masako!" exclaimed Ayako, her auburn hair shining under a silver ribbon. "I am so glad you came!"

"We certainly would not want to miss it!" smiled Mai happily. "Everything seems so wonderfully set up! And I cannot wait to dance…"

"So do I, my two next sets are already reserved," boasted her friend.

Realizing that Masako had stayed uncharacteristically silent, the two girls stopped their chatter and shared amused and understanding glances. Their friend was not so discreetly scanning the crowd in search of what they assumed was Yasuhara's face.

"He has not arrived yet, my dear, teased Ayako. My, my, such impatience coming from you, shall I assume that the man has won your heart?"

"He most certainly has," confirmed Mai in the same manner, nudging her sister playfully.

Masako blushed slightly, embarrassed about her blatant lack of self-composure. She swiftly hid her flustered face behind a glass of wine, and responded a bit haughtily that she was merely admiring the dancers. Ayako and Mai giggled and suggestively raised their perfectly-shaped eyebrows to emphasize how doubtful they were.

"Of course, of course", snickered the older woman. "Ah, there he comes! And he is not alone, his sister and the two other gentlemen are here, too."

"I shall greet miss _Madoka_ ," replied Masako, insisting on the woman's name pointedly while glaring at her auburn-haired friend.

"Oh, they are coming our way!"

The two young ladies thankfully didn't register Mai stiffen at the mention of the two gentlemen, or her tensed back and shoulders, since they were too absorbed bickering. The cinnamon-eyed girl was desperately trying to look cool and unaffected, steeling her resolve. She wouldn't let herself be attracted to that horrible Shibuya anymore. Her sole goal was to discover what secret he was holding above Masako's head. Yes, Naru was handsome, and rich, and smart, but he was also infuriating and secretive, and she was determined to avoid being fooled by him. It strangely escaped her that she was still using the familiar nickname to refer to the man.

"What a lovely sight!" exclaimed Yasuhara after bowing to each lady respectfully in unison with his male friends. "Three of the most charming ladies I know, brightening my evening by their mere presence!"

"You flatter us, sir," responded Ayako, obviously pleased. "Masako is particularly stunning tonight, is she not?" she added cunningly.

Said dark-haired girl blushed fiercely and hissed an outraged "Ayako!" that her friend superbly ignored.

"I could not agree more," said Yasuhara with a boyish grin. "But you all look enchanting!"

"You are too kind, sir," hastily intervened Mai to cover her sister's embarrassment.

"Not at all," replied the gentleman. "I am most sincere. I would be delighted to dance with such charming partners at my arm. If I recall correctly, you promised me one of yours," he bowed to Masako.

"Indeed, I will gladly fulfill my promise," she smiled in return.

"You make me the happiest man then!"

The couple left, followed soon after by Ayako who her partner finally found, and, surprisingly enough, by Madoka and Lin. The tall man seemed to only enjoy the company of his friend's sister, and didn't suffer any other partner. To Mai's utter dismay, she was left alone with the very person she was willing to avoid. She tried to ignore him the best she could without being blatantly rude, when thankfully Lord Matsuzaki came to her rescue and engaged a conversation with them.

After the usual remarks about how charming the evening was, to which Shibuya reluctantly replied, the older gentleman sighed.

"Ah, youth! It is really refreshing to look at these healthy young people enjoying such events. Dancing is certainly the most prized form of entertainment among refined people, is it not?"

"Savages also dance," stated Naru haughtily, his blue orbs never leaving Mai's face, to her irritation. What was he implying, that jerk?

"Well, hum…that is true," responded Lord Matsuzaki, a bit baffled by the terse response. "But they do not have the exquisite partners we have to offer. Miss Taniyama is well known for loving to dance, and doing it skillfully. I am sure you would not deny such a lovely lady that pleasure."

Mai stared at the old gentleman in horror. Had he just forced Shibuya to ask her for a dance? That couldn't be! What would Naru think of her, this was mortifying! She tried to voice her disagreement, but to no avail. She could only splutter some unintelligible sounds before she witnessed in a panic the dark-haired man bow stiffly before her.

"Of course not. Miss Mai, would you do me the pleasure of this dance?"

"Ye…yes," she squeaked.

She was trapped. Refusing was out of the question, it would have been utterly rude, but the reluctance with which she gave him her hand was almost palpable.

"I can assure you," she said in a hushed tone, "that I was not in search for a partner."

"I figured as much. Your displeasure is positively fragrant."

"So is yours," grumbled Mai angrily. "You could have excused yourself if dancing with me was so unpalatable."

"It is not," simply answered Shibuya, an unreadable expression crossing his features.

And there they were, arguing again, Mai realized. This man really brought out the worst in her. She had to stay collected, and not fall prey to his caustic remarks and his gorgeous eyes again…

She took her place among the dancers, standing opposite to Naru, and had to take a deep breath to steady herself. The others participants were staring at them in astonishment, for the gentleman hadn't danced a single set at the previous ball, and Mai heard some whispered comments among the crowd. Some unsavory rumors were bound to circulate at her expense now, and the intense gaze of Naru on her wasn't doing anything to deny any imaginary inclination.

They stood for some time without speaking a word, before she figured it would seem suspicious to remain absolutely silent. She settled for some light conversation.

"Do you not enjoy the activity, sir?"

"Generally not. But I find this does not apply when dancing with you."

Mai nearly missed her step in shock. Had he just _complemented_ her? Naru? She felt light-headed for a moment before she regained some sort of composure.

"You are undoubtedly skilled. It is a shame you did not let any lady benefit from it."

"I am, right now," he remarked. "And I was not introduced to any other lady than Madoka at the last ball."

"Is that so? I am certain I heard you were introduced to many ones, but probably did deem them too ordinary for your tastes."

"That may be true," he shrugged. "Are you always keen on conversing during dancing?"

"I am afraid we ought to do so, sir."

"You misunderstood me once again. I was certainly not implying it was disagreeable. I enjoy speaking with you," he said in a tone that was much too seductive.

"Are you?" asked Mai, suddenly breathless, as she followed the steps mechanically.

"My words are an exact reflect of my mind."

"Your words, maybe."

"Are you doubting me?" he asked, a look of surprise and offense casting a shadow on his handsome face.

"Not your words, Naru. Just your smile," Mai whispered.

The gentleman's eyes widen in shock, and he appeared fairly appalled for a moment, before composing once again a neutral expression. He closed his eyelids, breaking the spell his blue orbs had put Mai under. When he opened them again, she wished he hadn't done so. His gaze was full of swirling emotions that she couldn't identify, and she felt enraptured by the sudden warmth she saw in it. Her resolve of not succumbing to his charm was reduced to naught when she felt the grip he had on her hand tighten, sending electricity down her spine.

"I understand now," his low voice murmured. "But let me tell you that this one is genuine."

And then, without warning, Naru smiled at her. A small, timid upturn of his perfect lips, that disappeared in a matter of seconds but left Mai speechless and feverish. The world seemed to melt around her at the sight, all she could see was his smiling face, all she could hear was blood pounding loudly in her ears, all she could feel was the warmth of his hand on hers.

Apparently the music came to an end because they stopped moving, but Mai couldn't determine if it was the real reason of their immobility. However, she regained her senses abruptly when he released her hand and bowed, and she hastily mirrored the gesture. _It is finally over,_ she thought sourly, and this time she didn't fight the disappointment of feeling cold air replace his warmth on her hand.

It was too late for fighting, she was already in love.


	11. Chapter 11

_**As usual, Ghost Hunt isn't mine. How surprising!**_

* * *

After that fateful dance, the rest of the evening had seemed rather bland to Mai. She had an incredible amount of invitations, apparently having been chosen by the handsome but asocial Shibuya had increased her appeal to the other sex greatly. So she participated in every dance, but with forced enthusiasm and her eyes always straying from her partners to find the lean frame of Naru across the room. Sometimes she had found him socializing, sometimes he had been looking at her with his mesmerizing blue gaze. Because of him, it had become difficult to hold a proper conversation without looking impolitely distracted. But she noticed with guilty satisfaction that he hadn't asked anyone else for a dance.

Finally, exhausted and her feet hurting slightly, she decided to sit out for the next sets. She spotted Masako moving with grace in pair with a scrawny gentleman in the middle of the set, and Ayako fanning herself with flair, leaning slightly against a wall. Mai aimed for her auburn-haired friend in relief: she was glad to find some feminine company.

"Oh, Mai, are you done with the dancing already?"

"Yes, I am! My feet are killing me."

"I am exhausted myself," replied Ayako punctuating her statement with vigorous fanning. "Why not going out for some fresh air? We could talk more easily about that interesting moment with that Shibuya…"

Mai cringed at the idea of being questioned too thoroughly by her inquisitive friend, but the sight of a gentleman approaching her with the evident intention of asking her for a dance helped her make her mind. She acquiesced hastily and left the room without a second thought.

"What a nice idea! Mai exclaimed once outdoors. "The illumination make the gardens look like they belong to a fairy tale."

"Mother's idea. The effect is nice indeed."

"I concur."

"Sooo, pray tell how you managed to have a dance with the elusive Shibuya?" asked Ayako with a quirked eyebrow. "And more importantly, how did you make him look like he _enjoyed_ it?"

"Mere coincidence," responded Mai with a voice far too high to be natural. "Your father almost forced him to dance with me, he just made the best of his situation I guess."

Ayako stopped in her tracks and turned to her friend, sporting a very incredulous air.

"That cannot be. Shibuya flat out refused Fanny Price when her father tried to set him up with her, and he did not appear to have any remorse offending them. I highly doubt he would have agreed to dance with you because of social duty alone."

"Maybe he felt compelled because of his respect towards Yasuhara? His friend is most probably interested in Masako, who is in turn very close to me. He may have wanted to avoid unnecessary resentment between us."

"Somehow, I do not believe he is one to act in such a delicate way. Are you sure he is not interested in you?"

"Heavens forbid!" spluttered a very red-faced and flustered Mai.

"I wonder…"

"I feel thirsty all of a sudden. Why don't we go back inside?"

"Nice try, Mai, but I certainly will not let you escape the matter with such a lame excuse! I am going back to fetch you a glass of whatever I will find, and after that you had better tell me what is happening between that Shibuya and you. And do not even think of leaving while I am gone," she added threateningly.

Mai sighed and nodded, defeated. Ayako was a force to be reckoned with, as she was extremely nosy and single-minded when something caught her interest. But she was above all a very good friend, and the brown-haired girl decided that it wouldn't be so bad to confide in her about her feelings or the mysteries surrounding Naru. If sometimes harsh, her older friend was knowledgeable and never short of good advice.

Ayako soon disappeared in the house, and Mai wandered around to kill time. Her feet were sore, so when she took notice of some big stones laying a bit further, she didn't hesitate and aimed for them with the hope to relieve her dolorous appendages from her weight. She was about to sit and pray that she didn't stain her dress when she heard a well-known low-pitched voice.

"Miss Mai. Fancy meeting you here."

"Mi…mister Nar…uh Shibuya. What a coincidence."

Mai couldn't believe her luck, or lack of. She was alone, at night, under a starry sky in a garden vividly illuminated by candles. With Naru, of all people! It was a highly compromising situation she should have avoided at all cost… Wait a minute, what was she thinking? It was perfect occasion to talk to him privately about Masako, and the romantic aspect of the whole thing was somehow endearing. She threw caution to the wind: It was now or never. Mai opened her mouth to start questioning the secretive gentleman, but the words died in her throat.

He was standing under a hanging lantern, and the fickle candle light was casting soft shadows on his chiseled features while making his eyes sparkle. His pale skin seemed to glow, contrasted by his dark and elegant clothes, and his black hair was delicately shining. He looked nothing less than gorgeous, and Mai had to remind herself how to speak. She uttered the first thing that came to her mind.

"Beautiful…" she breathed, and then realized in horror that she had spoken out loud.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean…the starry sky is beautiful, is it not?" spluttered Mai, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't heard her the first time.

"It is indeed."

Naru was coming closer, and the air seemed to leave Mai's lungs. All the questions she had planned to ask him, all the things she wanted to confront him about, everything was forgotten when he captured her gaze with his. She could only stare at him, her breath short and shallow while he was advancing on her.

"The stars are beautiful, but I know of something which is even more fascinating," he anything but purred.

He was very close now, so close that she could feel warmth radiating from his body. She emitted a strangled sound of surprise and tried desperately to form any coherent thought.

"What is it?" she finally managed, breathless.

"Quartz," he murmured in her ear as he stepped behind her and started rummaging under one of the biggest rocks.

"Qu..quartz?"

She looked at him owlishly, utterly confused and, dare she say, totally _disappointed_. What was she expecting, a confession? But…quartz? What was he even talking about?

Naru turned around and handled her a small, earth-soiled purplish rectangular stone. Mai leveled her interrogative gaze to his, and he smirked in response.

"Is it not a most splendid specimen of amethystic quartz?"

"Amethystic quartz?" Mai could only reply dumbly, befuddled.

"Otherwise called amethyst. I saw it reflect the light earlier," he explained. "It is quite rare to find one in the area, especially about this size. I will let you admire how the long prism faces always join at a perfect sixty degree angle."

She gaped at him, the very image of incredulity and indignation. Quartz? Seriously? Then realization struck her.

 _He had played with her feelings!_

 _He was laughing at her expense_.

 _He made all that flirting on purpose to spite her_.

She now was seething with anger, and frustration. She had promised herself not to be fooled by him and his damned charming manners and handsomeness, and she had failed miserably. He had played with her and her feelings, and had dared mocking her openly. In a righteous bout of rage she decided that any love she may have felt toward that man was pure physical attraction and wasn't worth it.

"What are you, an idiot scientist?" she almost yelled, losing her composure.

"That may be an accurate description of me," he responded calmly, though looking slightly taken aback.

"How dare you…"

Mai shook her head in disbelief, disappointment and hurt suddenly replacing resentment.

"I knew you were not to be trusted. I guess that smile was another scheme of yours."

"Shall I ask you what exactly I have done to offend you?" asked the gentleman with narrowed eyes and a stiff expression.

"Do you really think your behavior was that of a gentleman?" she seethed through clenched teeth. "I do not."

"Offering you an amethyst is nothing I should feel ashamed about."

"Approaching me like that, alone, in the darkness of a garden, is appropriate then? You cannot be serious! And mocking me…"

"Miss Mai, this is not…"

Shibuya was starting to look rather irate, but as he was trying to object he found himself interrupted by Ayako, who was standing eyes wide and mouth agape, a few feet from them.

"Mister Shibuya, Mai? What are you doing here?"

* * *

 _AN: For those who wonder about why Naru is so versed in mineralogy, the mention of the amethyst was a wink to Furiouskitten, who is a geology student and has (among others) two passions: volcanoes and rocks. Since I couldn't insert any volcano in this story, I went for the mineral ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_So, the site is currently messing up with the reviews, so I couldn't reply to those who left one directly. For once I'll do it here:_

 _ **rosaji** : thank you very much! I'm delighted to see you enjoyed the story and found it good enough to read it in one go!_

 _ **TheDestinyWitch** : ahaha, yes, Ayako saw them. Mai is probably the one who would suffer the most if the word spread about it (a woman's reputation was far more fragile than that of a man unfortunately...), but it spices up things a little! _

_**JIJIadorbs** : I'm happy to read you don't miss Wickham too much in this story. I think there is enough material to make a decent plot without him (I tried to keep it simple enough, my first plot was so convoluted I could have written an actual book about it, and well, I don't think I've the time for that unfortunately). Concerning this little scene and your interpretation of it...let me say you are a very smart reader! You are somehow right for both of your takes on it. Obviously Naru isn't immune to Mai's charm, but the reasons behind his behavior are a little more complicated than just flirting. Still some chapters to go before we unravel the truth..._

 _ **Krissy2lip** : thank you! Hope you'll like the rest too :)_

 _Also many many many thanks to those who are showing interest in this story in one way or another. Special shoutout to TheDestinyWitch and_ _JIJIadorbs who are bearing with me since the very beginning, and grace me without fail with their always insightful comments._

 _My dearest readers, your feedback is an incredible motivation to continue to write!_

 _ **Ghost Hunt doesn't belong to me, obviously.**_

* * *

Mai wished for the ground to open, swallow her whole and put her out of misery. She had been so mesmerized by Naru and so caught up in her indignation after his stunt that the obvious fact that Ayako was supposed to come back had managed to totally slip her mind.

How could she have been so forgetful? How could she have agreed to stay alone in the secretive darkness of a garden in the company of a gentleman she wasn't even affiliated with? A gentleman who was indecently close, so close she could actually breathe his scent and feel his warmth! How had she not realized her reputation could be ruined in an instant by such foolhardy behaviour? How could she…

The baritone voice of Shibuya snapped the brown-eyed girl out of her panicked state.

"Miss Matsuzaki, what a great timing. Miss Mai," he added in consideration of her far too pale complexion, "I highly suggest you sit down on this rock."

Then, very gallantly, Naru took hold of her arm and guided her to the makeshift seat. Mai followed his lead mechanically on unsteady legs, her anger now mostly drained by the shock and fear of being compromised, her mind refusing to process the frenzy of emotions she was drowning into. Fear, anxiety, shame were disputing irritation and disappointment, but above all, she felt tremendously grateful for Naru's superior self-control.

She just stupidly sat and watched him deal with the impending disaster, because she found herself unable to even _think_. She was positively sure that if she tried to talk, the only thing that would come out of her incredibly dry mouth would be inarticulate sounds and high-pitched noises.

The gentleman, on the other hand, appeared miraculously unfazed. His slightly scrunched eyebrows were betraying some displeasure, but his features were set in a composed expression, and his voice was steady and laced with confidence. If she hadn't been very well aware herself of the impropriety of the situation, Mai could have been fooled by his behavior and thought that their little private encounter was a perfectly commonplace occurrence.

Ayako, however, was far less gullible than that. The incongruity of the scene she had been the witness of hadn't gone unnoticed, and the auburn-haired woman was now directing a very fierce, shocked and resentful glare to Shibuya, who she was fairly certain was the instigator of such inappropriate setting.

"Are you alright, Mai? I think I heard some shouting» inquired her friend tensely, her suspicious gaze never leaving the tall man's frame. « Mister Shibuya, I shall insist you give an immediate answer about what is going on here."

Mai simply nodded, as she didn't trust herself to speak, while the young gentleman tightened his jaw and hardened his features after hearing Ayako's injunction. Apparently being doubted, suspected of harassment along being addressed in such a commanding tone didn't agree well with the prideful man.

"Miss Matsuzaki, » he began, aggravation colouring his voice, "I do not appreciate being…"

Before he had any chance to finish his undoubtedly scorching reply, the energetic voice of Yasuhara rose from behind a nearby thick hay of bushes. He appeared the next second, closely followed by his sister.

"Oh my, miss Matzusaki, I am most afraid you have caught us in a terrible moment."

If Ayako seemed fairly taken aback by the presence of the two siblings, Mai was on her part completely stupefied. What _exactly_ were the Yasuharas doing here? And why hadn't they let themselves known earlier?

She turned to Naru, her eyebrows quirked into an interrogative expression, silently asking for any explanation he could offer. The gentleman let an exasperated sigh out at the sight of his friends, but didn't graced her obvious inquiring with a response.

"Mister Yasuhara, Miss Yasuhara, » replied the auburn-haired lady in a much more hesitant tone, « I, hum, I had no idea you were here too. Shall I ask what _exactly_ led to this…situation?".

The two siblings flashed her symmetric candid smiles in unison, both the very image of innocence and sheepishness. Mai would have been convinced if it weren't for the identical intelligent gleam in their eyes, which was speaking more of mischievousness and sheer amusement than probity and righteousness.

"Shibuya, my sister and I were strolling in the gardens to admire its wonderful scenery and get some fresh air when we spotted miss Taniyama, being _alone_ " explained Yasuhara, stretching the last word dramatically to emphasize how unbelievable he found the fact.

Ayako visibly deflated, losing some of her superb knowing she has been the thoughtless one, putting Mai in an awkward situation by letting the young lady on her own.

"We were about to go in her direction to offer some company, when we heard a very worrying sound from the edge of the gardens." continued the gentleman. "It was probably some huge animal, I personally bet on a wild boar, well, whatever it was it scared my dear sister greatly."

Madoka, taking her cue from her brother, closed her eyes and gripped his arm in distress, and frantically waved her fan for good measure.

"Do not remind me, brother, it was horrifying" she muttered with appropriate shivering. "So scary…and to think that miss Taniyama was _alone_ , maybe facing an unknown _peril_ …I still shudder just thinking about it."

Yasuhara patted his sister's arm reassuringly. Mai couldn't help but applaud inwardly at the display of such a consummate art of acting. However, that planted the seed of suspicion in her mind about the siblings. The two of them were far too skilled at pretending and scheming. Could it be…Could it be that they were the ones behind her inappropriate encounter with Shibuya? If possible, her eyes grew wider when the idea hit her. They couldn't have set that up, could they? They couldn't have been _spying_ , right?

"It is over my dear Madoka, do not fear, everything is alright now" soothed the gentleman, oblivious to Mai's dubiousness.

"As you can see," he addressed Ayako, "she is still very affected. She almost lost consciousness back then, and I stayed at her side to attend to her. But we couldn't reasonably let miss Taniyama by herself with a lurking danger, so Shibuya had to make sure she remained safe. I am perfectly aware that the situation may have appeared quite improper, but I am sure it was the best course of action, considering the circumstances."

Mai genuinely wondered if they were actually telling the truth. Their explanation, though a bit sketchy, wasn't totally unbelievable…They seemed so sincere and convincing that her previous doubts wavered. Why were people around her so secretive and complicated and their characters so difficult to get a grasp on? Ayako still appeared a bit leery though, so Madoka delivered the final blow.

"I am so embarrassed about my losing my nerves" almost sobbed the older lady, "everything is my entire fault! My weakness obliged them to stand in such an unbeffiting position… I feel so ashamed of myself!"

In front of such authentic despair, Ayako dropped her last suspicions, and, apparently not subjected to any lingering skepticism, tranquilly assures the Yasuharas that everything had been done for the better indeed. The story behind the scene she had witnessed was plausible enough, wild boars at night weren't uncommon in the area. That left only one mystery to solve. She finally turned to Mai for a last clarification.

"I perfectly understand the reason why mister Shibuya had to stay by your side, Mai, but pray tell why you two seemed to be in an argument?"

Mai felt Naru stiffen noticeably at her side. He knew she was a horrible liar, and would probably ruin the Yasuhara's hard work. Thankfully the siblings' little act had given her some time to recover from her shock, so after a sharp inhale she was pleased to hear her voice coming out relatively calm and steady.

"I was disagreeing about his presence, stating it was ungentlemanly of him to seek my company in such a time and place. I am afraid I did not let him explain his motives, which are now very clear and more than honorable. Mister Shibuya, I owe you my deepest apologies."

Said man bowed, giving the appearance of accepting the truce she had offered. His stance was slightly less rigid, as he was probably relieved she had provided an acceptable reason for their argument.

However when he straightened up, their eyes met and Mai couldn't prevent a little gasp of surprise. Once again she had been taken off guard by the sheer intensity of his gaze, and what she had seen in his gorgeous blue orbs disconcerted her greatly: a strange mixture of pain, anger, sadness and disappointment, softened by unexpected tenderness.

He looked so much like the man of her dream at that instant, open and suffering and actually _human_ , that for a fleeting moment she wondered if she was asleep. But soon enough his gaze was clouded again, and the man returned to his unreachable self, leaving her utterly confused. Confused because of the enigma that was Naru, and confused because of her own inability to stay away from such a dangerous and tempting man.

"You have nothing to apologize about, miss Mai. Your reaction was most understandable. I am the one wanting to make honorable amends about my conduct" he stated courteously.

The politeness was undeniable, but his tone hold a hint of somberness. The cinnamon-eyed girl tried to decipher his intentions, to no avail. Was he honestly sorry about playing her, about the amethyst? She still felt the small crystal in the palm of her hand, a cruel reminder that she had expected much more than a farce from the gentleman. If only…

"No," she thought to herself, "I won't let myself be fooled again." The gem was a fitting present, she decided, so much like Naru: full of sharp edges, cold and immovable but shining and amazingly beautiful. She absentmindedly clenched her fist tighter around it, letting the dirt smear slightly on her fingers. The stone was impregnated with her body heat, and she realized it was no longer cold. She smiled wryly at the irony: the mineral was now warmer than the man.

Madoka jolted her out of her contemplation.

"You are absolutely right, Shibuya! » exclaimed the lady heartily, « we have to offer compensation, for we are the cause of all this misunderstanding. What do you think, brother?"

"You are the voice of reason Madoka, as always! Since we deprived these lovely ladies of their time at the ball, we shall organize one at Netherfield. You would be the guests of honour, and could set the date at your convenience, of course."

"There is absolutely no need, you are not…" began Mai, immediately interrupted by Ayako who had significantly perked up at the mention of her being a guest of honour. She was undoubtedly weak to flattery.

"Mister Yasuhara, I certainly would not deny you the pleasure of hosting a ball, but please do not feel compelled because of this dreadful evening! However, if you insist, I would be delighted to help you with the invitations."

"Consider the matter settled, then," bowed Yasuhara, grinning "I will address you later for the details."

"As you wish! Oh, and about this embarrassing moment in the gardens… It would be undeniably best to forget it ever happened. Some more conservative people wouldn't be as understanding as I am, and I absolutely do not want Mai's reputation to be stained by such unfortunate chain of circumstances."

"Ayako!" cried Mai, "I didn't do anything that should…"

The young orphan stopped short, her pale cheeks turning crimson. She prayed fervently for the relative darkness to be enough to conceal her blush. She didn't feel she had the right to claim pure innocence on her part. She hadn't done anything reprehensible per se, but if she had been given the chance, she wasn't sure her behaviour would have stayed irreproachable.

"Of course, Mai dear. However, certain things are better left untold. Now, I suggest we all join the other guests in the house. We have spent more time than necessary in the gardens."

Ayako immediately turned her words into action, and began walking toward the illuminated building, the Yasuharas falling into one step behind. Shibuya said nothing but offered Mai his arm to help her get up. She reluctantly accepted it, and they walked in silence, untold sentiments, misunderstandings and secrets hanging heavily like a wall between them.

* * *

 _This chapter was extremely hard to write, this era is a nightmare in terms of etiquette. But it's done, and now I can devote myself to the next one, which will feature another member of the crew. Stay tuned :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**_I don't own Ghost Hunt._**

* * *

Mai gave her hair a last hasty brushing stroke and climbed hurriedly in her bed. The sheets were cold but the chill in the air was frosty enough to make them inviting. As she was drawing the quilt up to her nose in a childish attempt to gather more warmth, she heard a light knock on her door. Soon the hesitant face of Masako poked through the half-open doorway.

"Mai, may I come in?"

"Of course," she replied, hoisting her tired limbs to pat the place beside her invitingly. "Want to sleep together tonight?"

Masako nodded wordlessly and joined her foster sister, gracefully sliding in the sheets after setting her shawl on a chair cautiously. Mai watched with impressed envy her display of elegance. Even in private, Masako always managed to behave exquisitely poised. Her nightgown didn't exhibit any wrinkle, her skin was smooth and fair despite the fatigue, and even her long ebony hair was impeccable, silky and shiny, meticulously braided with absolutely no straying brand. She was the very image of perfection without even trying to be. In a word, everything the cinnamon-eyed girl wasn't.

"Mai, you forgot to braid your hair! It will be all tangled tomorrow!"

The young orphan almost laughed. Why did it matter if her hair was a mess? She wasn't the one with a potential suitor, after all. She was just the clumsy, stupid, gullible and unattractive Mai, and it would fit her image perfectly.

Masako got off the bed shaking her head in disbelief and let an exasperated sigh out, whose effect was immediately attenuated by the fond smile which followed. She grabbed a ribbon and the hairbrush before sitting beside her sister.

"I will braid it for you," she said softly, "now sit down."

"But it is cold outside…" whined Mai, clutching the quilt tighter.

"Here, take my shawl. Now stop complaining, and do as you are told."

Mai reluctantly pushed the comforter aside, shivering slightly at the sudden loss of warmth, and sat straightly. Soon enough she felt the gentle tug of the brush on her scalp and the cool hand of her friend delicately parting the hair. The little lingering jealousy she had been feeling toward Masako melted away like snow in the sun before the gentleness of the gesture.

"It has been far too long since the last time we spent an evening together", remarked Mai with a twinge of regret. "I missed it."

The dark-haired girl hummed in agreement, making Mai smile knowingly. Her sister wasn't the type to word her sentiments out loud, but she wasn't unfeeling either. Speaking of feelings…

"Were the two sets you danced with Yasuhara enjoyable?" she asked mischievously, their former complicity restored.

"They were, absolutely," responded Masako animatedly, "he really is the most agreeable person I have ever met! He is so nice and understanding, and…"

"…and handsome?" supplied Mai, craning her neck to smirk at her friend.

"And handsome." admitted Masako, tugging at Mai's hair a little harder in retaliation. "Stay still!"

"And rich," continued the brunette, complying, "and young enough, and _single_ …"

The dark-haired girl let out a crystalline giggle.

"He is all of that, and much more. Discussing with him is always so amusing! And he excels at dancing. I feel like I cannot grow tired of his company."

"Well, there is an infallible way of ensuring his company for a lifetime…"

"Mai!" exclaimed her friend, falsely scandalized. "Mister Yasuhara never mentioned any inclination towards me, though I can tell he enjoys my company as well. But seemingly not as much as Shibuya appreciate yours" she added, an almost imperceptible hint of uneasiness in her tone. "Let me tell you, you two were the main focus of the conversations tonight."

Mai's mood immediately plummeted. The gentleman was certainly _not_ a topic she wanted to broach, not on this night, not after the disaster in the gardens…

She groaned inwardly, silently cursing those who were gossiping about her and Shibuya. Didn't the people of Merryton have something better to do? Well, of course not, she thought bitterly, except from the occasional balls, small talk and rumors were the only acceptable distractions women were allowed to have, hence the good ladies didn't let a gossip matter down until they've worn it out. And Shibuya was a rather fresh addition to the neighborhood, so everything related to him was still considered novelty…

Suddenly Ayako's statement about things better left untold found all its meaning. After the unmistakable exception to his habits Shibuya had made with dancing with her, there was little doubt that if f someone were to caught wind of what happened in the gardens it would cause, if not an uproar, at least some unsavory rumours about them. Her friend had tried to give her a fair warning about what were to come if she wasn't cautious enough about her conduct…If anyone other than Ayako had found her with Naru, alone in a garden, her reputation would have been ruined for sure. Or Naru would have been obliged to propose to her, which would have been even worse.

Masako seemed to notice the brunette's darkened mood, and raised the thorny issue carefully.

"Mai, pray tell, what is going on between you and Shibuya?"

Mai's back straightened and her shoulders tensed significantly. That was the exact question she craved to be answered while dreading its disclosure.

Because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure Naru out. His ambiguous behaviour had her assuming that he was interested in her, maybe romantically, and she had genuinely believed that he was going to declare himself. But it appeared that he had only played her into thinking that way. What had he wanted to achieve with that attitude? What did he want from her _exactly_? One moment he was an infuriating tower of cold politeness, and the next second he let her have glimpses of man hidden behind the handsome emotionless mask. But he never failed to slip through her fingers before she could even reach him…

"Could it be…that he is courting you?" asked her sister hesitantly, sensing her tenseness.

"No, he certainly is not", snarled Mai with more animosity than she intended to display. Since it sounded far too much like bitter disappointment, she added more calmly, "I can assure you he did not take any fancy in my person, nor did I in his."

"Is that so? You seemed to genuinely appreciate each other's company while dancing, and he had not asked anyone else but you…people are assuming otherwise."

"Because they do not know the man. Remember how he charmed almost every girl on the first ball, and acted like a perfect boor afterwards, ignoring them without a second thought? He simply reenacted his previous behaviour tonight."

"How rude!" exclaimed Masako, shocked. Then she enquired cautiously:

"So there is not any inclination, on your part, or his?"

"No" was Mai's terse reply. That was what she had decided anyway, and was determined to stick to her resolve.

Masako let out a relieved sigh and tied firmly the ribbon around her friend's braided tress.

"Things are probably for the best that way. After all, we know so little about him! I have to admit, I was afraid you were in love with him. If it were the case, I could foresee that he was to bring you more pain than happiness, Mai."

"What secret do you know that I don't?" thought the latter wryly. It was rather obvious that Masako was wary of the man, probably because she was privy of something about Naru. Something she wouldn't or couldn't share. On any other day she would have asked her sister, pressured her into revealing whatever was burdening her. But tonight, she was too tired and emotionally drained to follow that path. So she simply opted to ignore the matter.

 _Certain things are better left untold._

"You do not have to worry on my account", replied the brown-haired girl with an assurance she was far from possessing. "I despise the man, and I am certain his prideful narcissistic self does not deem me worthy of his interest."

"Then the fool has no idea what he is losing" gently whispered Masako, kissing goodnight to her sister who was now bundled up in the covers.

The young lady only sighed in reply, letting exhaustion take over her aching limbs, heart and mind. Just before her sister blowed the candle on the bed-table she spared a last glance to her drawer, where lied, neatly wrapped in one of her handkerchief, a purple raw crystal.

* * *

 _What am I even doing? I was supposed to write something else entirely, and that chapter just…happened. I like writing about Masako though, she's an underrated character, and I find her interactions with Mai rather cute. Well, now it's high time I worked on Monk's arrival!_

 _I'm writing this story as it comes, in a minimal amount of time (scarce and elusive free time, where are you?) so if something doesn't add up, or if the pacing is off, or if anything else bothers you, please do not hesitate to drop me a line, criticism is welcome :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_I am so blessed to have such nice readers! I'm entirely rewarded for sharing this story with you with your lovely reviews, follows and favs. Many thanks to you :)_

 _ **Ghost Hunt isn't mine, blablabla, you know the drill.**_

* * *

Breakfast was always a noisy affair at the Haras' table. It wasn't because of the quiet Masako, who limited her participation to toneless approbations and almost imperceptible chewing sounds, nor because of her father, who immersed himself silently in his newspaper, only producing from time to time the crispy sound of paper pages crinkling under his fingers. In fact, the main source of the noise was the high-pitched voice of lady Hara. The loquacious woman seemed to consider silence as a personal offense, thus she made a point of filling the air with her inane babble, giving her unwanted opinion about nearly _every_ subject that came to her mind.

So it came up as a surprise to Mai, who had woken up late and was bracing herself for the old lady's incessant rambling, to find the room eerily quiet.

Lord Hara didn't have his journal in hand, but several pages of what seemed to be a letter.

Masako was not quietly eating in her corner, but staring intently at her.

And above all, Lady Hara _wasn't speaking_.

Naturally Mai immediately began to worry, suspecting that some calamity had fallen upon the family.

"Good morning" she said warily while taking her seat beside Masako.

The awkward silence persisted, and Mai grew even more anxious. The stares of the Haras, all set on her person, didn't help either. Something wasn't right, something that was related to her apparently. The first thing that came to her mind was the rest of the family had caught wind of her little encounter with Naru, but she rapidly dismissed the idea. The only witnesses were the Yasuharas and Ayako and she was fairly certain none of them would ever speak a word about it. Moreover lady Hara certainly wouldn't stay mute if she knew! So this heavy atmosphere had to be caused by something else entirely…

"Mai," started Lord Hara, finally cutting through the stillness, "how was your night, dear? Good, I suppose."

"Yes, thank you sir, I slept well," she responded suspiciously, knowing very well that his polite enquiry about the quality of her sleep was only a mean to introduce some more burdensome subject.

The gentleman cleared his throat loudly before continuing.

"Well, your coming down for breakfast is very timely. It just so happens that I was telling the other ladies here about a letter I received this morning. A letter that concerns you, my dear."

"Me?", asked Mai with apprehension. So that missive was the reason behind the strange stiffness of the family. She prayed fervently that it wasn't any bad news concerning any of her friends.

Masako, probably sensing her sister's nervousness, placed a gentle hand on her forearm, and squeezed it slightly in reassurance.

"Shall I enquire about the content of this letter?"

"Of course, of course," affirmed Lord Hara, though seeming slightly preoccupied. "Have you ever heard about a gentleman named Takigawa?"

"Takigawa?"

Mai searched in her memories intensely. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but she wasn't able to recall where or when she had heard it before.

"I do not think I know anyone using this name," answered the orphan cautiously, "or if I do, it seems I have unfortunately forgotten. Is that Takigawa person the sender of the letter?"

"Indeed. This gentleman claims to be your cousin."

"Cousin?" asked the young woman, genuinely surprised. "I thought I did not have any family left… And if he actually is, why had he not let himself known when my parents died, then?"

Lord Hara pinched the bridge of his nose where his spectacles lied and picked up one of the numerous sheets of paper contained that contained the missive.

"According to his very _wordy_ correspondence," he said waving the sheet significantly, "your father and his were cousins. They gravely quarreled several years ago, and severed all their ties afterwards. Apparently he heard about your predicament only recently, when his own father died."

"Do you think that his story is veracious?"

"It most probably is. You do not possess any title, money or land that he could gain by mentioning his affiliation to your family, so his involvement in the matter must be disinterested. Moreover," added the good man with a slight frown, "he suggests that he may be able to compensate for you being deprived of the support he could have offered at that time. Unfortunately, despite the length of his missive, he did not precise by what means he plans to do so. He also proposes to travel from the Wales where he owns a cure to come here and pay you a visit."

The old gentleman put the letter down on the table and looked pointedly at Mai with a seriousness he rarely showed.

"I do not think this Takigawa has dishonest motives or intention toward you Mai. But of course, my response to his request is entirely dependent on your opinion on the matter. Do you wish for him to come?"

The young lady's mind was reeling to process all the information she had been given, and she wasn't sure she had a complete grasp on the situation or on the outcome her answer might generate. She just woke up a morning to be told she had a newfound cousin who suddenly wanted to make her acquaintance, so of course she was a little confounded. But for what she had understood, the man was a member of the church, which spoke in favor of his probity, he had displayed some goodwill toward her in his letter. What reason could she have to refuse meeting him? As lord Hara had stated, she had nothing to tempt an usurper, so this Takigawa was probably sincere…

The haughty voice of lady Hara finally rang to echoe her thoughts. The older woman had been silenced by the gravity displayed by her usually shallow husband, who had insisted to be the one to inform Mai of the news, and she had let him deal with the issue as the head of the family should do. Nonetheless, she couldn't stay silent for _that_ long without giving her -she was certain of that- worthy and indispensable opinion.

"You should approve of his coming here Mai. If this gentleman wants to perform his duty as a family member, we should not prevent him to do so! He shall want to provide you with a larger income or a dowry, it would be foolish to discourage him of doing so!"

"My dear lady," warned lord Hara, "this decision should be Mai's, and hers alone."

"Of course," scoffed his wife, miffed by his unexpected rebuttal, "but as her guardians we ought to guide her on the right path!"

"Do you think it would be wise to let him come?" asked Masako anxiously. "We know nothing of him, after all. What if he is not who he pretends to be?"

"I already have sent a word to my lawyer to confirm the identity of the man," replied the gentleman tranquilly. "Of course I will wait for the result of his investigations before taking any measure."

"I…I think Lady Hara is right," finally said Mai hesitantly. "I should not refuse to make his acquaintance at least. He does seem honorable, and not to have any ill will."

The older lady shot a triumphal glare to her husband and smiled contentedly, satisfied with the girl's obedience. For once her charge wasn't acting stupidly and followed her instructions which, she was sure, were superiorly adequate.

Lord Hara tried his best to ignore the venomous look of his wife, and nodded his approval to Mai's decision.

"Very well. In that case, I suggest we invite him to stay for a fortnight, provided he is what he claims to be, of course. Does that agree with you?"

"Yes, it does," replied Mai more firmly. "Thank you very much sir, for taking care of the practical aspects of this…unexpected turn of events."

"It is only natural Mai. As your godfather and guardian it is my duty to take care of these issues on your behalf. Rest assured that I only think of your best interests."

"Indubitably we do! Who could ever think otherwise!" cried Lady Hara indignantly.

"I never doubted it sir, and I am extremely thankful for your consideration," assured Mai, ignoring the older lady's offended ranting. "It is very generous of you to offer welcoming my newfound cousin under your roof."

"Not at all, the inconvenience will be minimal in fact. He stated that in case you approved of his coming, he would take up residence at the Browns'."

"The Browns?" shrieked lady Hara. "Why would he stay there, he's a clergyman, and John Brown is notoriously _catholic_!" she added, putting as much loathing as she could in the last word. "Lord Hara, we have to offer him hospitality!"

"Of course I will do so," soothed the gentleman, "but Takigawa and Brown apparently entertain good relations, so I guess his staying there serves other purposes as well."

"A clergyman fraying with catholics…this country is inexorably losing its values and seeking its own ruin, I tell you!"

"Mother, » warned Masako, annoyance perceptible in her clipped tone, "John Brown was not raised on the English soil, but in America by a catholic family. We should not hold his religion against him, he only came back because he was asked to, to inherit the Brown's tittle. Moreover we ought to show some respect to our guest's friend, do not we?"

Lady Hara stared at her offspring with wide eyes, baffled by her seditious comment. Being asked not to meddle into Mai's affair, to stay silent and having to suffer the vexation of being told off by her own child was far too much to handle for the woman, who scoffed in affronted disbelief.

"Do as you wish, I am washing my hands of the situation! But do not ask me to fraternize with catholics!"

Then she went back to eating, pointedly ignoring the rest of the family, determined to punish them with not giving her insightful opinions anymore.

"To think that a clergyman…" she could be heard muttering.

"A propos," interjected Mai, "shall I ask your opinion about the sort of person this Takigawa seems to be, sir?"

"Yes Papa, what do you think of him after reading his letter? Does he strikes you as a sensible person?"

Lord Hara rubbed his jaw gingerly, deeply in thought.

"I would say he is…" he paused, unsure of what qualifying adjective to use, "…certainly an interesting and _original_ person."

"And by 'original' shall we understand ' _preposterous_ '?" asked Masako, her lips curved upward in a delicate ironic smile.

"Well… his letter was a little brain-scattered, and his relations are indeed a little odd..."

"Oh no," groaned Mai, "a serendipitous cousin of mine appears, probably the last living member of what remains of my family, and he _has_ to be foolish. How much more unfortunate could I become?" she grumbled while rolling her eyes.

"I certainly would not call you unfortunate, as you have been treated with great care by us and this Takigawa, who, shall I remind you, offers compensation to you," scolded Lady Hara harshly, still peeved but unable to keep her mouth shut any longer . "Like Masako suggested," she sneered disdainfully, "you should show more gratitude and respect."

Mai blushed in embarrassment, ashamed of her thoughtless prejudice against a man who was showing nothing but kindness towards her, and of her ingratitude toward lord Hara who had taken her in without second thoughts when her parents died. She lowered her head and offered a mea culpa.

"I sincerely apologize, I was not implying I felt unfortunate being here, or hearing about a long-lost relative, it is quite the contrary. It was insensitive and discourteous of me, I hope you will forgive my uncalled comment."

Lady Hara, appeased by the orphan's submissiveness, acquiesced stiffly, while Lord Hara denied any offense taken on his part.

"We know you did not mean any harm," assured Masako, smiling sweetly. "And I am certain this Takigawa will surprise us by being a charming gentleman. He at least showed he is considerate about you, that has to speak in his favor."

Mai smiled back to her sister and nodded, approving of her statement. This Takigawa couldn't be so bad, after all, she had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Nonetheless, she couldn't shake the feeling that the arrival of this new cousin would lead to a pandemonium of some sort.

* * *

 _Monk and John's introduction, aka the chapter where I tried to stuff information into without sounding horribly boring. I had to rewrite it several times to prevent you from yawning too much while reading (please tell me you haven't!). Well, the next chapter will be funnier, because Takigawa will work his magic and lighten the mood, of course. Until next time!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ghost Hunt isn't mine. Obviously.**

* * *

Mai wrung her hands nervously, eyes scanning the road lying before the morning room's window. She missed the little rustling of muslin behind her, so when the gentle hand of Masako grabbed her elbow, she jolted and let out a startled shriek.

"Mai, you really need to calm down!" admonished her sister, "and I beg of you, stop staring at that road, that will not make him come faster."  
"I was not staring at the road," she lied unconvincingly, "just wondering about the weather…the sky is very blue, is it not?"  
"It undoubtedly is. Did it really took you half an hour to figure that out?"

The young lady only groaned in reply, before reluctantly tearing off her gaze from the window. She tried to regain a semblance of composure, but rapidly found out that she had difficulties calming the frantic beating of her heart. She couldn't decide if she was giddy with anticipation or downright terrified to meet her relative, if she wanted him to arrive at once to end her torture or very late so she could use that spare time to prepare her heart.

Masako sighed and grabbed firmly her friend's arm, forcing her to sit on the sofa. She elegantly poured a cup of tea and placed it authoritatively in Mai's hands.

"It is perfectly understandable that you may feel a little nervous, but you have to get a hold of yourself! Now drink, tea shall help."

The young lady hummed gratefully and took a careful sip of the brown liquid, letting its familiar warmth and taste soothe her nerves. She inhaled contentedly, the scent of black tea filling and nostrils and tickling her mind. That scent…  
Suddenly the image of an extremely handsome and exasperating gentleman adorned with a fascinating blue gaze flashed before her eyes. This slight dry bitterness, these overtones of sweet smoke, that spicy warmth…

 _It was Naru's smell! Naru smelled like tea!_

Mai realized, horrified, that she wouldn't be able to dissociate the man from her favorite calming beverage anymore. She decided to push the thought aside, determined to not think about Shibuya. She had a more pressing matter to delve into for the time being. But to think that she would be reminded of him several times a day, when all she wanted was to forget this boorish insufferable narcissist! That couldn't be!  
She had to get rid of that smell.  
Taking action, she hurriedly finished the rest of her cup in large graceless gulps and placed the empty porcelain dish on its saucer with an air of triumph and utter vindication, under the bemused stare of Masako, who was probably wondering about her sanity.

"That is a good thing I did not put any brandy in it," muttered the dark-haired girl.  
"I would rather say it is unfortunate," replied Mai in a huff, "assuredly brandy would have been more efficient."

After a moment of stupor on Masako's part, the two ladies exchanged a knowing amused look and fell into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. They tried to keep them soundless, aware of the nearby presence of Lady Hara, whose voice could be heard barking orders in another room, but their hilarity proved to be difficult to smother. Mai had to wipe the tears falling from her eyes, equally due to her mirth and the loosening of her nerves, while Masako was struggling to keep the spasmodic twitch of her lips and the unnatural shaking of her chest under control.

They were still trying to regain a more serious composure when they recognized the characteristic rumbling of a carriage coming in the distance. Immediately sobered, the two ladies straightened on their seat.

"It must be your cousin," stated Masako, still a little breathless from laughing, "we have to go welcome him."

Just on cue, Lady Hara's voice boomed in the house, commanding that the girls came at once to greet their guest.

"You are right" responded her sister, getting up the seat. She started restlessly smoothing the front of her dress, and stopped short when she realised the damage she was inflicting to her no-longer perfectly arranged attire. After a deep steadying breath, the ghost of a smile reappeared on her lips.

"Regretfully, it is too late for brandy. Very well then, it is high time we met Mr Takigawa."

She confidently walked to the door, back straight and chin held high. After an approving nod, Masako followed suit.

The two young ladies were just joining their parents who were already waiting outdoors when the carriage came into view. Lady Hara turned to Mai in a last attempt to give that probably were unhelpful instructions, but her voice was conveniently covered by the cacophony provided by the approaching vehicle. Mai had never felt more thankful for the loud stomping of the horses, the soft clattering of horseshoes on the dirt floor and the incessant rolling and creaking of wooden wheels on pebbles, rhythmically punctuated by the shrilly metallic rattling of the mounting. The deafening melody was quite efficient in silencing the disagreeable Lady.  
The vehicle finally slackened its speed to halt gently in front of the Haras. Soon after a tall man harbouring a long blondish ponytail tied in a velvety ribbon got down the cart seat with practiced ease.

Mai observed the gentleman with unabashed curiosity. All verifications had been done by Lord Hara's lawyer and confirmed that this man was the last of her living relatives. There wasn't any physical resemblance between them to accredit that fact, though. Neither their stature, hair color nor facial features could have been described as similar.  
Takigawa was conveniently handsome, she decided, brown eyes shining with something akin to merriment, his face split in two by a boyish grin which made him look younger than his early thirties. His hairstyle was a bit unconventional, as young men generally preferred their hair short and natural, and his colored and overly fancy attire could certainly be considered eccentric, especially for his profession, but it was nothing too ridiculous. Mai concluded his cousin was good-natured and nonchalant, if a bit ostentatious, and most probably harmless.

After he introduced himself and greeted the older couple cheerfully, Takigawa gaze fell upon the two young women who were waiting politely for the formal introduction.

"Which one of these two ravishing ladies shall I call my cousin?" asked the man with a somewhat puerile enthusiasm.  
"This is Mai Taniyama," indicated lord Hara, "and let me present you my daughter Masako."

Appropriate bowing and curtsying ensued. When she raised her head, Mai met the appraising gaze of her cousin which was set fully on her. She felt herself blushing under his stare: the gentleman seemed pleased by what he was seeing, which relieved her greatly, nervous as she had been to be deemed a disappointment, but being under such close scrutiny was also making her slightly uneasy.

"Lord Hara," exclaimed Takigawa, "you really are a blessed man, seeing as your house hosts the most divine creatures! Had I known how lovely the company would be here, I would have accepted your hospitality instead of staying with Brown!"

If Masako remained perfectly indifferent to the exaggerated compliment, her mother, on the other hand, appeared totally delighted. She didn't even react at the mention of the despised catholic John Brown, mesmerized by the sheer gallantry of her guest.

"Mister Takigawa," minced the older woman with false modesty, "I beg of you, stop this flattering! But I have to admit that Masako, who takes greatly after me, is known to be the most beautiful young lady around."

Takigawa narrowed his eyes at the older woman, and Mai could swear she saw distaste marring his features for a fraction of second. She noted that then devoid of its seemingly oblivious cheerfulness, his face looked serious and determined, and his gaze held an unexpected sharpness. There was definitely more to the man than he wanted to reveal.

"I would not believe anyone saying otherwise," assured the gentleman with an obsequious smile, which, Mai supposed, was a very effective attempt at cajoling the lady and getting her subdued. "Beauty indubitably reigns over this house. And I dare say my darling cousin fits in perfectly" he added suavely, bowing his head in Mai's direction.  
"Assuredly" concurred Lord Hara with his usual affability.

Lady Hara, elated to meet such a tasteful and gallant gentleman, assured to Takigawa in an alien display of cordiality that he was welcome to visit at his convenience. Masako stayed demurely mute, her eyebrows scrunched ever so subtly in slight displeasure. She reproved of her mother's foolish attitude and inflated ego as much as the gentleman's outrageous flattery.

Mai, on the other hand, blushed a deeper shade of red. The excessive homage had left her embarrassed, but she was also grateful to her relative for placing her on the same level as the other females of the house. She had been reminded more than often that she was inferior to the Haras in many aspects, be it wealth, grace or beauty, so her battered pride took genuine pleasure basking in the solace provided by his kind comment.

Tagikawa took notice of her modest fluster, and addressed her a warm and comforting smile which radiated sincerity. Mai smiled back instinctively, her wariness about meeting her relative vanishing completely. She decided that she liked the gentleman: she found her cousin to be a nice and caring person with a sharp judgement of others and more depth than he let show.

Before she had the chance to ponder further about his character the clergyman offered her his arm so that they could follow the Haras inside, Masako falling one step behind.

The rest of the day passed quietly. The family shared a copious luncheon with its guest before Lord Hara and Takigawa isolated themselves in the former's office to discuss legal matters. The gentlemen of course hadn't enlightened the ladies about the tenor of said legal discussions, but Mai supposed they were related to her meager possessions. She wondered what sort of compensation her cousin was considering to offer: maybe some modest amount of money to augment her dowry, or a small income?

The gentlemen finally exited the room late in the evening, still engaged in a civil conversation. Soon after a servant came to announce the dinner was ready, and the whole party took its seat at the dinner table.  
Mai ate in silence for a while, listening to the men's exchange about the beauty of Hertfordshire and the prosperity of the land. But curiosity about her relative was nagging her, and she finally risked asking a question.

"You seem to know Hertfordshire very well, Mr Takigawa. Is that where you are coming from?"  
"I was born in Somerset actually, cousin Mai. Hertfordshire is the land where I was granted a cure. It is quite large and gave me more than one opportunity to travel the land in the past year."

Lady Hara perked at the mansion of the size of the vicar's cure. Such a position probably assured him a more than comfortable income, and she found Takigawa to be an even more pleasant gentleman knowing he was suitably wealthy. Before she could enquire about the actual might of said position her daughter intervened, willing to spare Mai and herself the mortification of their mother's greediness.

"I heard that it counts many of the loveliest British mansions" provided Masako hastily, efficiency cutting her mother short.

"Indeed, miss Hara. My patroness, her ladyship Luella Davis, is also the owner of Rosings Park, which is certainly the grandest mansion of the entire neighborhood."

"What a wonderful place to live in" crooned Lady Hara, far too interested. "But such a situation as yours asks for a wife, to relieve you of the domestic considerations at least."

Mai and Masako shared an equally exasperated and worried look, too well aware of their mother's obsession with marriage. They strongly suspected she had an ulterior motive. Takigawa smiled brightly in response, giving all the appearances of obliviousness. But according to the teasing humor dancing in his eyes, the intentions of the older lady hadn't escaped him.

"Absolutely, lady Hara. Great minds think alike. Her ladyship herself said so, and she is all wiseness."

Enchanted to be compared to such an important figure, lady Hara affected an air of self-importance and knowledge.

"Well, there are specific subjects and issues that a clergyman's spouse may handle with more delicacy than her husband," she declared sententiously, "especially with your female parishioners. Lady Luella manifestly cares for your well-being and that of your parish."  
"True indeed, Lady Hara." he agreed. "And so do you apparently. I am most thankful you are taking my interests at heart, and provide such insightful advice."

The veiled irony was missed by the older woman who nodded condescendingly. Her husband seemed to doubt the honesty of the comment for a while but stayed silent nonetheless. His wife was in an unusual good disposition, and he wasn't foolish enough to spoil it.

"My dear Mr Takigawa, my neighborhood would assure you that I am the most obliging person. I would be glad to offer you my assistance for finding a suitable bride if needed."  
"Hum, my dear…" started Lord Hara, sensing that the conversation was running on a dangerous path.  
"Mother…" interjected Masako nervously, disgruntled, while her sister sighed, resigned.  
"You see me grateful for your proposition, but I must decline. Though I do not doubt your skills in that domain."  
"I must admit that I have an indisputable good eye for finding a suitable match. When I met this Yasuhara I immediately saw how perfectly my Masako would suit him. And I was proven right!"  
"Shall I offer my congratulations?" asked Takigawa.  
"No!" was the strangled reply of Masako, who added hastily with more poise, " No, I am not engaged to any gentleman at the time."  
"But it is only a matter of days, darling! We expect the man to declare himself very soon" she added conspiratorially to the clergyman who nodded in understanding.

The dark-haired girl whimpered, and Mai sent her sympathetic glances. Fortunately, Lord Hara changed topics.

"What a great coincidence that your patroness is Lady Luella. One of our neighbour is her nephew, Mr Lin. Maybe you know of him?"  
"I have heard of Mr Lin more than once, but I have never had the pleasure to be introduced. He used to be seen often at Rosings but that was before…" he hesitated slightly, "before I was offered the cure."

Before Mai had any chance to stench her growing curiosity about what exactly happened at Rosings Park, the gentleman resumed.

"I would be delighted to make his acquaintance in any other circumstances, but for the time being, my dearest cousin, I am totally yours."  
"Oh, but we shall introduce you, Mr Takigawa. We see the residents of Netherfield quite often."

Mai and Masako blushed in embarrassment before their mother's lack of tact. Implying that she would do him a service by introducing the vicar to his patroness' nephew was on the verge of being rude.

"This shall not be necessary, Lady Hara, for her ladyship will certainly see to it herself."  
"Oh, of course, of course" exclaimed the older woman, realizing her mistake.  
"Cousin Mai," asked the gentleman charmingly, ignoring the previous offense to everyone's relief, "have you ever been in Hertfordshire?"  
"I am afraid not. I must confess I have never gone farther than Merryton."  
"We shall see to remedy that" he frowned, scandalized. "You _have_ to visit the Hertfordshire! I am certain you would be quite fond the land, especially Rosings Park and its _surroundings_."

Takigawa was looking at her intently, as if trying to read her, but Mai couldn't determine what he was expecting. So she opted for smiling warmly to her cousin, sincerely excited at the idea of traveling across such a beautiful region.

"That sounds like a lovely idea! Rosings Park seems to be a marvelous place. Maybe one day we will have the pleasure to have you for a guide, as you appear to know the land very well."

The clergyman brightened at her words, a satisfied grin dancing on his lips.

"I can assure you, dearest cousin, that if it is your wish I will see to make it happen."

Mai only answered by a smile, which was the slightest bit more hesitant this time. She had the ominous feeling that every spoken word held a meaning she couldn't quite decipher. But Lord and Lady Hara were sporting approving airs, apparently pleased by the development of the evening, so she assumed she was just being overly cautious. And her cousin, whose arrival she had been so nervous about, proved to be a very nice gentleman.  
There is no need to read to much into things, she thought. Nevertheless, the characteristic scheming glaze over Lady Hara's eyes made her wonder if something she wasn't aware of was happening behind the scene.

* * *

 _There wasn't enough tea in this story. Sorry my old friend, now the outrage is repaired!  
This chapter was hard to pull off, but now I feel I'm on the right track for the following one. Coming next, my lovely cinnamon roll John, Ayako and Monk. Hehehe *rubs hands in anticipation*_


	16. Chapter 16

_This chapter's publication was delayed a bit more than I originally intended: first I had to keep my daughter home for a while (have you ever tried to write while watching over a 3 yo? I did, and certainly wasn't successful), and then I caught some virus that got me bedridden for some days... So I apologize in advance for any mistake, this is almost a_ _first draft, but I wanted to put it out before I go (I've a little trip planned at the end of the week). Well, enough with my life, let's enjoy some Monk and Ayako goodness!_

 ** _Ghost Hunt isn't mine._**

* * *

Mai squinted at her reflection in the mirror and sighed heavily at the sight of the darker hue coloring the tender skin under her eyes. She pinched her cheeks and bit her lips lightly with the hope to replace their paleness with a suitable rosy colour, but the outcome didn't meet her expectations. Only a good _dreamless_ night of sleep could repair her damaged complexion, but that had been a luxury recently.

In the last few days, every time she had let her head hit her pillow she had felt herself thrown back into these sunny flowery hills and this weird stone circle, the immovable silhouette of Naru -or the smiling version of him- waiting for her. _Every night_ they had strolled in the fields and stopped at the highest hilltop to admire the scenery. She had seen it so many times now that she would be able to draw it in its tiniest details: a particularly large patch of poppies south, a small village and its grey church in the distance, the dusty road snaking around the hills, the little lake shimmering under the sun that Naru kept looking at in sorrow…

She couldn't understand _why_ she was having this particular delusion, but her mind seemed determined to metamorphose the cold and sarcastic gentleman she knew into a nice, compassionate and melancholic person. In her dreams he always kept silent, but the gentleness of his gaze and the softness of his smile was enough to make her heart flutter and her resolution waver. Despite her vow not to succumb to his charm she had caught herself more than once wishing she'd see that beautiful smile on the real one…

Well, she _had_ seen it, she recalled sourly, and even if it had only happened once the sight was engraved in her mind as if with a branding iron. Maybe that infernal smile was the cause of her recurrent night fantasy. It was all Shibuya's fault, her growing exhaustion or the ridiculous habit to wear her dressing gown in bed, which she had developed to avoid the mortification of being in a compromising state of dress in the presence of a gentleman, be it a dream or not. That infuriating Naru had been the source of too many headaches, she decided. But that smile, and the sadness that creeped sometimes in his gaze…

She shook her head meekly as to dispel any thoughts of him, and lazily spared her mirror a last glance to ensure her hair still was correctly arranged. Suddenly she froze in shock, and for a second she thought she was having an epiphany. The identical face smiling at her on the glass tickled the back of her mind furiously, but whatever luminous revelation it had been, it had faded almost instantly, slipping inexorably through her fingers, leaving her with this awful feeling of having something of the utmost importance on the tip of her tongue. She stared at her reflection for a minute or so, hoping it would trigger something again. But the moment was definitely lost, and nothing happened.

Fighting a surge of disappointment and frustration, she resigned herself to leave her bedroom to join the family downstairs.

* * *

After an uneventful breakfast the ladies gathered in the morning room, waiting for Takigawa's visit. The clergyman had come every day of the week prior to spend some time with his cousin, and Mai had rapidly grown fond of the gentleman. Masako, on the other hand, still opposed to his cheerful manners a rather cold and distant behaviour, but after her friend had told her how highly she thought of the man the dark-haired girl had started to mellow a little.

Lady Hara, on the contrary, was completely and utterly mesmerized by the man and his flirtatious flattery. Mai had never seen the old woman so civil and cordial, or her mood so bright. She hadn't even commented on her awful complexion this very morning! The young orphan was fairly certain that her cousin's cajolery toward her foster mother was his way of buying the lady's good disposition so that _she_ could benefit from it. And each time the gentleman proffered an outrageously fake compliment to the mistress of the house, while Masako was cringing or barely restraining a roll of her eyes, Mai felt a surge of gratefulness for the clever and generous cousin who put her well-being above his ridicule.

The younger ladies were occupying themselves with embroidery work while their mother was reading out loud a book of sermons -a passion she had conveniently developed after meeting a certain clergyman- when they had the surprise to hear the recognizable voice of Ayako speaking to the maid in the vestibule.

"Ayako!" greeted Mai with unbridled enthusiasm, letting her half-embroidered fabric fall to the floor in her haste to welcome her friend. "It has been so long since we last saw you!"

"Indeed," replied Ayako, who smiled affectionally when she saw the brown-haired girl stumble clumsily before her. "We have not seen each other since the ball. I came with the hope to spend the day with you and keep you girls informed about the latest gossip! Lady Hara," she greeted with cold politeness, "I hope you will not mind my borrowing Mai and Masako for a little trip to Merryton."

"I would not have in different circumstances, however we very unfortunately have another visit already planned," replied the old lady with a tone that demented any sincere regret on her part. Her jealousy toward the Matsuzakis reflected into the unhealthy pleasure she took to oppose a refusal to the elegant and overly confident Ayako. "Mr Takigawa should arrive any minute now."

"Takigawa? I do not remember having the pleasure to hear about this gentleman?"

"He is a new acquaintance of ours. A _very_ refined gentleman, with excellent taste," gloated the old woman.

"We met him very recently, he happens to be Mai's distant cousin," specified Masako while picking her sister's embroidery off the floor and setting it securely on the nearby console.

Ayako looked fairly astonished by the news, her eyebrows quirked in an interrogative expression.

"I was not aware you had any family left," she addressed her friend rather tactlessly. Realizing how insensitive the statement sounded, she hastily amended more gently. "I mean, it must have come as a surprise to you."

"It did," confirmed Mai . "But I am quite fond of my new cousin, so everything is for the best," she smiled.

"That is nice to hear," replied Ayako sincerely. "Well, I will take my leave now. I am very sorry to have come at such an inopportune moment, it certainly did not was my intention to intrude on a family reunion. I suppose we will soon find a more suitable occasion to see each other."

"Nonsense!" objected Mai. "You are absolutely welcome to stay, I would be more than happy to introduce my cousin to one of my dearest friends. And a little walk to Merryton sounds like a nice distraction, I am certain Takigawa will agree to join our little party."

Lady Hara looked nothing too pleased by the perspective of Ayako staying, but she couldn't possibly deny her foster daughter's right to present a family member to a friend. So she reluctantly grunted her approval.

"In that case, I will take upon your offer."

The auburn-haired woman immediately took place on a sofa and waited expectantly, obviously thrilled to meet another potential gossip subject. She didn't have to bear with her curiosity for too long since Takigawa made his appearance only a few minutes after.

Mai breathed in relief when her cousin entered the morning room: his attire was a lot more conservative than usual, and she had to admit that despite his goofy grin he was rather handsome. The gentleman performed his social duty by greeting the ladies of the house, his eyes narrowing in undisguised interest when they fell upon Ayako. After the required introduction the clergyman smiled charmingly to his new acquaintance and fell into his sycophantic ways immediately.

"Each time I enter this house I realize it holds the most charming creatures. What a lovely surprise to see their number has increased."

Lady Hara simpered in delight and batted her eyelashes, to Masako's utmost mortification. To spare her sister's pride and prevent any more foolish behavior from her mother, Mai promptly suggested that her her cousin should join their group for a little trip to Merryton.

"My fair cousin, nothing could agree me more than walking in such enchanting company. Moreover, I would gladly follow you to the other end of the Empire if that was your wish."

This time it was Mai's turn to blush in embarrassment before such an unabashed statement. Masako groaned audibly and Ayako had to cough to hide her reprobation before this evident attempt at flirting. To put an end to the uncomfortable silence that ensued the young orphan bid goodbye to her mother and hurriedly headed outdoors, the rest of their little crew following soon after.

"We should follow this path," indicated the cinnamon-eyed girl, pointing to a small country lane. "The apple trees along the road are in bloom, the sight is most pretty."

"Certainly not as pretty as you," promptly offered the gentleman. "Please lead the way, your enjoyment shall be my only compass and guide."

"Mr Takigawa, you seem to be well versed in the art of pleasing a woman's heart. May I ask if you think of these inspired comments in advance, or if they come to you on the spur of the moment?" asked Ayako with false ingenuity.

Masako's lips twitched upward suspiciously as she pretended to watch with great interest a cherry tree, while her sister slowed her pace significantly to stare wide-eyed at her sophisticated friend. The latter's statement earned the complete attention of Takigawa who didn't appeared much deterred. If anything, amusement shone for a fleeting second into his brown gaze before he schooled his features into a mask of innocence.

"I have no merit celebrating youth and beauty, their mere presence should suffice to inspire any gentleman a gracious comment. However," he added, staring at Ayako intently, "I must admit that pleasing those whose freshness and assets have already wilted sometimes necessitates some preparation beforehand."

The auburn-haired woman emitted a strangled sound and blushed furiously, eyes shining with a murderous gleam. She was wealthy, handsome and witty, but also almost twenty six years old. And her drawing near the limit of suitable marriage age was an extremely sensitive topic. Mai immediately regretted having insisted on her meeting Takigawa: her friend had obviously started the hostilities, but her cousin had strung a dangerous chord. Ayako was widely known for her sharp tongue, and she feared the argument would escalate into some irreparable offense.

"Oh, but I am certain you could have many occasions to polish your skills," she seethed. "I highly suggest a mirror as your training partner."

"I have taken careful note of your advice, miss Matsuzaki, but I assure you there is no need to worry on my account. I have now plenty of material to work on."

"That is a relief. There is no doubt you are in dire need of such a competence, seeing as your fashion taste may attract more old matrons than elegant maidens. Did no one tell you that ponytails are out of date since decades ago?"

"That is extremely kind of you to share your knowledge about the previous decades' fashion with me. Should I suppose that you got such information firsthand?"

Ayako spluttered indignantly, her whole being vibrating from irritation, a dangerous fire lit in her brown eyes. Meanwhile, the clergyman's smug look was telling that the man felt he was up to the challenge. Mai and Masako send each other worried glances, not daring interrupt the heated verbal sparring, in spite of dreading its potential consequences.

Changing tactics, the lady opted for a more physical retaliation. She angled her closed parasol so that it blocked the gentleman's path, and the latter, too busy savoring his apparent victory, didn't notice it before his legs were effectively trapped by the elegant device. That made him lose his balance and after a rather unmanly yelp he fell face first onto the dusty road.

"How clumsy of me! Let me help you…oops!" said a remorseless Ayako, letting her purse fall heavily onto the back of Takigawa's head.

The two sisters were torn between laughing hysterically at this strange scene and showing some sympathy for the offended gentleman. They tacitly decided that staying out of the whole ordeal was the sagest position to adopt.

Mai's cousin ignored Ayako's helping hand and got up and sent her a vicious look, clutching his head with a pained frown.

"Shall I ask what exactly is kept in that purse of yours? I could swear it is filled with lead!"

"Mister Takigawa!" the auburn-haired woman exclaimed in fake outrage. "How bold of you to ask a lady to reveal the content of her purse! However, I am feeling generous enough to enlighten you. I simply carry coins, otherwise called money. Could it be that it is something you are not familiar with?"

The gentleman cursed under his breath and dusted his coat, but didn't reply, retroceding Ayako the upper hand. Satisfied, the lady smiled demurely.

"I hope you will not hold my clumsiness and this regrettable incident against me."

"Of course not," was the sarcastic reply. "Such an unfortunate chain of events was clearly beyond your control."

"What a relief! As you are the one and only family member of my _dearest friend_ I would be devastated to lose your good opinion," she added almost warningly. As harsh as she could be, she was also very protective of Mai, and was letting the man know that dealing with the young orphan meant dealing with her, too.

"As long as I do not lose yours," bowed the gentleman, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Masako took advantage of the momentary truce to divert their attention from the previous argument as the little city came into view.

"Ah, we are almost arrived at our destination. Have you ever been to Merryton, Mr Takigawa?"

"Not really. I only passed through the day of my arrival. But it seemed to be a _merry little town_!"

The ladies rolled their eyes at the overused pun, but the mood undoubtedly took a lighter turn thanks to the clergyman's sense of humour. They were discussing what shop to visit first when a sweet but heavily accented voice rose at some distance behind them.

"Takigawa, fancy seeing you here!"

A short and juvenile-looking silhouette emerged from the crowded street, waving his hat energetically, blond hair shining under the sun.

"Brown!" replied the gentleman cheerfully. "What a great coincidence!"

At the very same moment Mai caught sight of Shibuya and Yasuhara riding horses down the street. She turned to the rest of the party to notify their arrival, but the words froze in her throat.

Without warning, Masako had fainted.


	17. Chapter 17

_I must apologize again for the delay, but to my credit I've been_ _really unwell recently, and not really up for intellectual work (I've discovered that you could catch the flu twice, because it seems there are several similar viruses at work this year...you can call me unlucky for catching two of them in the span of 3 months). Moreover, despite my careful planning and outlining this story likes to take a life of its own and makes me write things I didn't plan. I did my best to wrangle the characters in line, but I_ _find myself rearranging the storyline differently every passing chapter. Anyway, here is the long-awaited chapter, hope you'll enjoy the fruit of my hard labour :)_

 ** _I don't own Ghost Hunt._**

* * *

Luckily for the distressed damsel, Takigawa's alertness was excellent and the gentleman managed to catch the falling body on sheer reflex. After some seconds of stunned silence Ayako and Mai finally broke from their stupor and scurried to the slumped form of their friend, still in the clergyman's arms. John Brown, who had witnessed Mask's fainting, almost jogged to join their group, azure eyes wide from shock and worry.

"Takigawa, what happened to miss Hara? How could I assist?" he asked a bit frantically in what seemed a genuine display of concern.

"I have absolutely no idea Brown! Ladies, any suggestion?" prompted the clergyman, gingerly holding the young woman in what he hoped was a decent manner.

Ayako, who was gently patting Masako's cheeks to wake her, turned to the gentlemen and offered them relief through taking the reins of the situation.

"It may be a heat stroke, anemia, or just some fatigue. I suggest we take her in the closest shop for the time being," she instructed in a surprisingly calm and composed voice, eyeing the distant onlookers on the street, "it would at least shield her from the crowd. We shall decide afterwards if her condition needs some medical expertise."

"All right," obediently agreed Takigawa, his appraising gaze showing a newfound respect for the auburn-haired woman. "At my signal?"

Ayako nodded firmly and positioned herself at against Masako's flank, her hand under the black-haired girl armpit. The gentleman uttered a soft "now" and the two holstered up the unconscious lady in perfect sync, dragging her a few feet away to the mercery which happened to be the closest building.

Thankfully the little shop was devoid of customers and the old mercer promptly provided an ugly velvet armchair for Masako before disappearing to fetch her a cup of water. With a relieved huff the couple set the girl on the chair and symmetrically started to rub their sore shoulder, unaware of the perfect harmony of their actions. Despite her worry Mai cracked a smile at the sight, appreciative of the synergy provided by the bantering pair.

John Brown was quietly standing behind the chair, scratching his blond and slightly curly hair awkwardly, clearly trying to be think of a way to be helpful. His blue eyes suddenly lit up when he came up with a suggestion which he immediately submitted to Ayako, implicitly abiding her leadership.

"Miss Matsuzaki, I happen to have my cart not too far from here. Would you like me to send a word to the Haras, or to drive miss Hara back to her home? Or to fetch anything that may be of use?"

The lady assessed the situation and promptly decided that carrying her friend back to some familiar place would be the wisest option.

"Thank you very much, Mr Brown. Providing miss Hara a means of transportation would be extremely beneficial. There is little doubt that she may be exhausted when she regains her senses. Would you be kind enough to bring it closer to the shop?"

"Certainly!" exclaimed the blond with candid enthusiasm. "Takigawa, there are some woodboxes there that I need to unload. Your help would be appreciated."

"Excellent," approved Ayako, ignoring the clergyman loud groan. "While you gentlemen handle the logistics I will go buy some smelling salts for our sleeping beauty. Mai, would you mind staying here with her?"

Mai, who was dealing with the shopkeeper, shook her head and voiced her agreement. The others soon scattered to fulfill their duties, even the old mercer who delicately retired in the back-shop to provide the passed out lady some privacy. Just after the dry jingle of the bell above the mercery's door died, announcing the departure of the last of them, Masako cracked one preying eye open.

"Are they all gone?" she whispered to her sister, discreetly surveying their surroundings.

"Ye-yes, they are," responded Mai dumbly.

Then realization dawned upon her.

"Wait a moment!" she almost screamed, "Masako, were you…were you faking being unwell?"

Said lady had the decency to look ashamed, but soon anguish replaced her contrition. She sat straight on the armchair and replied in a haste.

"I did," she admitted reluctantly. "But Mai you have to understand…"

Her sister didn't let her finish her sentence, as she exploded in righteous anger.

"Masako, how could you? We were all so worried! What on earth possessed you to do that?"

Mai had always known that her sister was a bit on the coquettish side, but she would never have pegged her the type to resort to such means. Was she thriving attention that much? It was true that she had been deprived from being the center of her family's conversation lately, with the arrival of Takigawa, but she wasn't _that_ petty. Besides, Mai was certain the paleness of her friend was genuine, so something must have really triggered some faintness. But why going as far as collapsing into her cousin's arms? Mai gasped in surprise when an unexpected explanation hit her. The awkward coldness, her sister's visible irritation when she heard the gentleman compliment any other woman, it could be…

"Oh my, could it be that you are…with Takigawa…that you wanted him to be interested in you?"

Masako, who had been uselessly trying to place a word and stop Mai's ranting to offer an explanation to her behavior stopped short, mouth agape.

"Heavens forbid! What exactly gave you this silly idea? I have absolutely _no_ inclination for your cousin! Moreover, his intentions are crystal clear, and they do not involve me."

"Oh" was Mai somewhat surprised reply. She wondered briefly who the gentleman had his eyes on. He had never mentioned any lady, and she was quite certain he hadn't met many families other than the Haras…But these interrogations were for another time. She wouldn't let herself be distracted from the topic at hand.

"Then, what is the reason behind this masquerade?"

Masako deflated a bit, her features contorted into an alien mixture of shame and fear. Seeing her so openly affected when she was known to be a master at reining her emotions in immediately appealed to her sister, who insisted more gently:

"What is it exactly Masako? You know you can confide in me."

After some moments of painful hesitation the dark-haired girl, finally surrendered.

"John Brown," she sighed. "I wanted him to stay away from Yasuhara and Shibuya. I saw them down the road and I needed to avoid their meeting at all cost."

Mai raised an eyebrow at the use of the gentleman's first name, but chose to let it slide. She had been wrong about Mask's supposed inclination for Takigawa after all.

"But why? Is it because he is catholic? I cannot speak for Shibuya, but I'm sure that Yasuhara…"

"No, that is not the matter," interrupted Masako, shaking her head. "I cannot possibly explain everything to you at the moment, we do not have enough time, nor privacy. I promise I will, later. But now I _really_ need your help. Or my reputation…" She inhaled shakily, obviously distressed. " If word got around that I…if he he heard about…he will never…" she stopped there, her tightened throat making her unable to finish.

The young orphan stayed a moment speechless. Her sister was the embodiment of propriety, someone who never let herself open for criticism and gossip, what could she have done to make her fear for her reputation so badly? But really, it was so easy for a lady to be ruined, her little fortuity meeting with Shibuya in the gardens was a blatant example of it. Had it not been Ayako the one to stumble upon them…

Had her sister encountered such a delicate situation? She decided that whatever had happened, she would take Masako's side and help her with the best of her abilities. Which were meager, she had to admit, but at least she could provide emotional support.

"All right. You can count on me."

Something akin to gratitude and hopeful disbelief shone in her sister's somber eyes and but Mai raised her hand in an admonishing motion.

"However, you shall tell me _everything_ tonight," she warned, to what Masako nodded eagerly. "Pray tell now what you need me to do, and rest assured I will give it my best."

Masako took a deep breath and wasted no time for thanks and apologies.

"Naturally this little display of acting of mine should remain a secret. It would be embarrassing otherwise. And whatever happens, do not let Shibuya speak to Brown alone. That is my only request."

"How am I supposed to prevent them from _speaking_?" asked the young orphan, bewildered. "Brown and I are not acquainted well enough, and Shibuya and I are… "

"I beg of you Mai."

The plea was almost a whisper, but the urgency and despair in the tone had Mai sighed resignedly and agreed.

"Well, I suppose that I am infamous for being lose with social manners anyway. I guess I will rudely interrupt them if needed then."

"Thank you," whispered Masako, her features relaxing in a small watery smile. "Sometimes I truly believe I do not deserve a friend such as you. But I bless the day you came into our family."

Mai gently took her sister's hand in her own, truly moved by her touching confession. The dark-haired girl wasn't one for grand declarations and was known for guarding her feelings zealously. The sole fact that she had made an exception for her gave the words more weight. The light pink dusting her cheeks was also speaking volume about her sincerity.

"Oh Masako…" she started, her heart swelling.

The words had just passed her lips when the high-pitched jingle of the door's bell rang, interrupting the moment. Masako quickly composed her expression while Mai groaned inwardly: she wouldn't get anything out of her sister now. Ayako's confident voice douched her last hope to pursue the conversation.

"Thank the Heavens, you are awake!" the older woman exclaimed when she caught sight of a seated, rosy-cheeked Masako. "I guess these will not be of any usefulness then," she added while shaking a little flask of smelling salts. "You owe me one shilling by the way."

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes and managed to hide her fluster with a snarky comment.

"I suggest you keep them to wake Takigawa up next time you decide to knock him unconscious with your purse."

"My, my, is it not sarcasm that I am hearing? At least it tells me that you are feeling better!" the lady huffed. "But," she added after a pregnant thoughtful pause, "I have to admit that according to your suggestion they could prove to be of service. I may keep them indeed."

The soft chuckles of the three women dissolved the heavy mood into a lighter one as the ladies were imagining what sorts of physical tortures the poor clergyman would have to suffer from Ayako's hand. The thoughts were entertaining indeed and when the gentlemen came back from their task they had the pleasure to find the ladies chatting joyously.

"Miss Hara," bowed Brown with a timid smile. "It is a relief to see you are faring better."

"Mister Brown," responded the woman in kind, "I am really sorry we had to reunite in such circumstances. I apologize sincerely about any inconvenience I could have caused you."

"Rest assured I am not inconvenienced in the least!" replied the young gentleman, waving his hands in frantic denial. "Not at all! Right, Takigawa?"

"Of course," mumbled his friend reluctantly, rubbing his sore arms with a sour look. Apparently the load in the cart had been heavy. "No inconvenience at all."

"Shall we go now?" impatiently demanded Ayako. "I was thinking about going to my house. We could have a luncheon there to restore you strength dear."

Then she leaned toward Mai and added conspiratorially:

"I suppose it would cause a scene to go back to the Haras with a Catholic, no matter how candid and charming he is. My place sounds like a better option."

The cinnamon-eyed girl approved silently. Lord Hara certainly wouldn't even bat an eye, but Lady Hara had an irrational and virulent hate towards his co-religionists. She wasn't sure the presence of the slick-tongued Takigawa would be enough to tame her rage if the poor Brown was to show his cherubic face in her house…

"Everything is settled then. Masako dear, can you walk on your own?"

"Yes, I feel perfectly fine."

To demonstrate the veracity of her statement she got up the armchair and walked confidently towards the counter. After finding the shop owner and thanking him profusely for his help and discretion, their little crew headed towards Brown's vehicle.

To Mai and Masako's utmost relief, Yasuhara and Shibuya were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 _This chapter was supposed to be twice as long, I chose to cut it into two_ _separate ones. The following one (with John's backstory) will be added soon. Thanks for your patience :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry again for the wait, but I struggled with this one._ _I was in a spree, got interrupted and after said interruption I couldn't summon my muse back. I rewrote the chapter several times but never got satisfied with the outcome. So I took a little breather to collect my thoughts and produce something acceptable. Funnily enough, I found inspiration while kneading bread dough..._

 _Also, I would like to address my most heartfelt thanks to those who've left a review. I'm very grateful you took the time to give your impressions about this story, and your feedback is truly fantastic. It swells my writer's heart to read all these kind comments :) You guys are the best!_

 _Without further ado, the chapter, and the long-awaited John's backstory. Enjoy!_

 _ **Ghost Hunt isn't mine.**_

* * *

"Mmmm," pondered Takigawa thoughtfully, "we might be confronted with a slight problem there."

It was time to decide about the driving arrangements and the five young people found themselves facing a dilemma. There was only room for three persons on the front seat, and only a gentleman was supposed to hold the reins, meaning that one of the ladies was bound to travel with one of the men _alone_ in the back. It wouldn't ruin a reputation, but was still slightly improper for a single young woman.

So Mai candidly decided to propose what seemed the most obvious and decent solution to her: that she sat in the back alone with her relative, while her friends chaperoned each other in Brown's company.

"Is that so? Would it not be acceptable that you and I rode in the back, cousin Takigawa? It certainly would not be frowned upon for two relatives. Masako, Ayako, do not you agree?"

"Well…" was Ayako's embarrassed reply.

Mai's suggestion wasn't rewarded with the agreeing she had expected, but some slight unwillingness from her female friends instead. Her eyes darted from Masako to Ayako questioningly, only to be answered with uneasy stares. Not understanding their reluctance, Mai turned to the gentlemen to solicit their opinion on the matter. She felt like she was being the practical one, for once, and was certain the men would support her view.

"Gentlemen, what do you think?"

"How forgetful of me!" exclaimed Brown promptly. "I have some further shopping to take care of. Maybe the four of you could go on your own, and send the cart back later."

Mai immediately hated herself for insisting when she took in the blond's expression. He sported a look of tired resignation and an apologetic smile was timidly creeping onto his juvenile features. She realised, ashamed, that _he_ was the reason why the seating arrangement was so problematic, and that her lack of sensibility had simply made him _very aware_ of it.

How could she not had not realized they were bound to be seen while riding, and that word would be spread about it? Of course Lady Hara wouldn't stand hearing about her precious offspring being in the company of a Catholic, and while the Matsuzakis' didn't have such qualms about associating with the man, leaving their only child falling prey to unsavory gossip was another matter. Masako and Ayako had no choice but avoid such a situation.

Brown, manifestly mindful of the ladies' hesitation, had simply proposed to remove himself from the picture. His clumsy attempt to spare the women embarrassment was so blatant and generous that Mai felt utterly dejected. Her thoughtless suggestion had just put him in a difficult position.

Suddenly she found herself angry with the religious prejudice. The young gentleman was radiating candor and gentleness, and except his religion, what was there to be held against him? He was also her cousin's acquaintance, so she supposed her relative would shield her from a potentially angry Lady Hara if necessary.

"Mr Brown," she addressed the man with her most blinding smile, "I would be very disappointed if you were not to ride with us. We had been introduced for so long, and yet we never had the chance to exchange more than a few words! I was hoping you would be kind enough to seat with me in the back, and entertain me with some conversation." Then she turned to the other gentleman, seeking his approbation. "If my cousin would allow it, naturally."

The clergyman responded with an approving gaze and a warm encouraging smile. He seemed secretly pleased with her conduct, and Mai felt proud of the satisfied appraising look he gave her.

"Of course, my dearest cousin. I would not want to deprive you from John's company. Brown, what do you think, do you mind me driving?"

"That does not inconvenience me in the least, and I would be honored to discuss with miss Taniyama," responded the american in his thick accent, relieved.

The simple sincerity of his response and the lack of useless flattering were extremely refreshing for the young woman. She, who was always struggling to adopt the sophisticated coquetry that most gentleman were expecting from a well-bred marriageable lady, appreciated his blunt honesty. Brown's look of gratitude and bewilderment to her own natural and open manners reminded Mai how lonely he was probably feeling in a country which had never been his, where manners were probably different and where his faith made him some sort of pariah.

She remembered all the commotion his arrival had triggered, just a year prior. John Brown's very existence had begun with an uproar, since he was the result of an affair between the Baron Brown's only daughter and an Irish gentleman, who had had the misfortune to be catholic, of low nobility and tremendously poor. Despite the odds the two of them had fallen passionately in love, to the Baron utter's displeasure. Indeed, in a bout of rage the man had threatened to kill his resented daughter's lover, compelling the couple to elope to escape his wrath. The scandalous pair, after getting married in secret to the local gentry's equal delight and horror, had emigrated to America where they surely had hoped to start over their lives in more auspicious settings. Little had they known that soon the British colony was to become an independent country through a civil war. In this troubled time little John had been born and his baptism into the catholic church had had his grandfather disown and ban him from his existence.

However, the Baron had had to modify his stance on that matter. Unfortunate circumstances had led to the death of every other Baron title contenders, leaving John the last remaining blood-relative. The loss of his wife, combined with the news of his daughter and son-in-law's death the same year had made the no more proud but broken man reconsider his previous decisions, and several lawyers had been sent to fetch the long-lost grandson.

According to the rumours, orphaned John had been invited to return to his homeland and family, with the bait to inherit the nobility title and large fortune of the Brown's, at the condition that he renounced to his catholic upbringing, took his mother's name and embraced the anglican faith. The young man had surprised everyone with his refusal, stating that he would come for his grandfather's sake, change his name if necessary, but would never disown his Faith.

The Baron had relented apparently, since John Brown had effectively travelled from America to live with his grandparent, and had been officially introduced to the neighborhood soon after despite attending a catholic church.

Mai observed the American gentleman quietly as he took place in the cart, seemingly trying to diminish his already small stature in what the girl guessed was an attempt to avoid being too visible from the street. His pale freckled skin and his light blue eyes were definitely betraying his Irish blood, while his blondness was an heritage from the Browns. She couldn't call the man handsome with his round childlike face, but the softness of his features and his indisputably gentle expression conferred him an angelic aura that could probably be perceived as attractive.

The gentleman smiled kindly to the young woman, albeit a bit nervously. To relieve him from uneasiness, Mai took upon herself to start the conversation.

"Mr Brown, how do you find England so far? Is the land to your liking?" she prompted, trying to stand gracefully seated while the cart was bumping on very pebble on the road.

"It is a very nice country. With, hum, very civil people," responded the blond, seemingly unfazed by the rocky motion of the vehicle.

Mai groaned inwardly. What a boring question she had asked! Of course he couldn't answer anything else than a polite compliment, which he had probably spoken a thousand times. Where was her wittiness when needed? She finally opted for inquiring about things she was genuinely curious about.

"I have never gone farther than Merryton," she stated regretfully. "I would love hearing your description about what life is in America." Before the troubled gaze of the man, she hastily corrected herself. "How thoughtless of me! Of course I did not want to remind you about what you left behind. My apologies…"

But Brown shook his head and smiled sincerely.

"What would you want to know? I am afraid that life in Boston is quite similar to that of any English town. Except that the population there is very cosmopolite."

"Oh," sighed Mai, disappointed. "I thought that things were more… adventurous there."

"It can be, if you settle in the Wild West. But neither my parents nor I had that intrepid fiber, I am afraid. We stayed on the East Coast."

"Nonetheless, you managed to cross an ocean to come back here! I would call that venturesome at least!"

"I did appreciate the trip indeed. Sailing the ocean was a great experience, if you except getting seasick the first few days."

Mai wrinkled her nose at the mention of the sickness, but her eyes held a dreamy glaze.

"How I wish to see the ocean! I have never had the chance to go on the seaside."

"You should make Takigawa aware of this desire of yours," advised the American knowingly. "I am quite certain that he would be delighted to bring you wherever you would want."

"But I do not want to inconvenience my cousin with such whimsical wishes. He was kind enough to propose that I came to visit him in Hertfordshire, I would not want to trouble him any more than I already did."

"I meant that he could bring you there for…" Brown's sentence came to a halt as he stared at Mai, puzzled. "Oh, so he has not spoken to you yet," he muttered to himself.

"Spoken?" asked the lady in utter incomprehension. "Shall I ask what you are referring to?"

The blond appeared embarrassed for a second before dismissing Mai's question.

"Nothing at all. I may have misunderstood, and if not you shall find in due time. Please forget my comment."

Mai acquiesced wordlessly, but the remark had sparked her curiosity.

"Since we are incidentally speaking about my cousin, shall I ask how you both met? If you will allow me to say, it is quite unusual for a clergyman and a Catholic to be on such good terms."

Brown chuckled humourlessly, but a gentle smile bloomed once again on his features.

"You are indeed right, miss Taniyama. It is quite rare to find such acceptive and tolerant people. That is the reason why I held Takigawa in high esteem. We met in Hertfordshire when I was traveling, he was just arriving there himself to take charge of his cure. We happened to share some common interests: despite having never left the English soil, he was very knowledgeable about our habits and customs."

"Shall I ask which ones?" questioned the woman in eager interest.

"Have you ever heard of séances, miss Taniyama?"

"I know that it is a French word, but I do not know the exact meaning," she confessed.

"It is quite natural. Séances have grown really popular after the war in America, because people have been confronted to death more than necessary. It simply consists in trying to speak with dead souls."

Mai gasped and blanched significantly.

"Is it not…is it not blasphemous?" she whispered, shocked.

"Not at all," reassured the Catholic. "The Bible does say that the souls of the dead are eternal and waiting for the Last Judgement. As a clergyman, your cousin would certainly not indulge into such activity if it was against the moral. Moreover, some people appear to be graced by a Godsend gift, allowing them to communicate with the dead. I thought you were aware of that fact," he frowned slightly, surprised, "considering that…"

Once again the gentleman stopped himself, and scratched the back of his neck with a contrite expression.

"If you do not mind, forget what I said."

Mai's mind was reeling with questions. Why should she be aware of such a thing? She had never heard of séances before this day! Could it be that her cousin was gifted with such a strange ability?

"I am afraid I cannot fulfill your request. Are you implying that my cousin is one of these people?"

"Takigawa? He is indeed well versed on the matter, but I do not know if he can perform a séance by himself."

"Are you, then?" dared the lady.

John hesitated a moment before nodding gravely, a sad look hardening his features.

"I am indeed. But it is not something that I would admit publicly here. People can be harsh when they are confronted of things they cannot understand. That is one of the reasons why your cousin's friendship is so precious to me. He is one of a brave kind."

Mai's heart clenched. How lonely could the young American feel, estranged by his birth, faith and beliefs? She resolved to lend him a helping hand whenever she could.

"Do not worry about me spreading the word," she vowed seriously. "I promise you I shall not tell a living soul about it. You have my word, for what it is worth."

"Thank you," replied the gentleman with a sincere smile. "The more I hear about you, the more I find you and Takigawa have in common."

"I wish it were true, if only I have inherited his flattery skills!" she joked. "My life could have been so much easier then!"

Brown laughed heartily at her comment, amusement shining in his blue eyes.

"He sure knows how to subdue those around him. But in all honesty, I find your sincerity and openness much more appealing. And so does he, I can assure you."

The young lady blushed slightly, a little embarrassed but grateful for the praise. Why were the only two gentlemen appreciating her a Catholic and her relative? She would never be able to find a suitable suitor at this rate…

The image of a gorgeous dark-haired and blue-eyed gentleman standing under a hanging lantern came into her mind before she could stop herself.

Naru.

 _Stop it Mai, he is not and will never be yours. He doesn't want to. You don't want him to._

She tried to push the thought away, to no avail, and began to feel angry with herself. Brown may be a Catholic, but he was a thousand times better than that narcissist. Naru was a horrible player, sarcastic, full of himself, the least empathic person ever!

So why was her mind betraying her like that? She thought she was over him! She forced herself to picture the gentle illusion of her dreams instead, full of kind smiles and soft gaze. If only he was like that in reality, too…

 _Would I love him if he was? Probably. I was inclined to the awful one, after all._

She wanted to forget Shibuya so badly, but the American gentleman seating right next to her made Masako's request still ring in her head.

 _Do not let them speak alone._

How was she supposed to erase the man from her thoughts when she was expected to watch him like a hawk? Her sister had better marry Yasuhara, so that she could come live with them and pester Masako for what would be the rest of her miserable spinster life. Yes, that definitely was a good way to get her revenge.

A violent turbulence jolted Mai from her thoughts, and she barely avoided to crash into Brown's chest, who almost toppled over himself.

"My apologies!" yelled Takigawa from the front seat. "Did not see the rut!"

The two unfortunate passengers got back to their sitting position carefully. Her embarrassment about his praise now forgotten, Mai turned to the blond American, smiling.

"Pray tell Mr Brown, are you going to attend any ball this season?"

With that the conversation resumed, and the rest of the ride was spent exchanging civil pleasantries. But in a corner of her mind Mai kept wondering what Masako could be dreading from such a nice and harmless gentleman that was Brown. And why everyone around her seemed to know things she wasn't aware about.

Tonight, she decided, she would be getting answers.


	19. Chapter 19

Sooo, I've got some messages about my prolonged silence, apparently some of you were worried I was abandoning this fic. Not at all, I was merely taking a break for my holidays (and facing some writer's block again). Rest assured that I **will** complete this story. But I have to admit life has a nasty habit of coming in the way, and inspiration can be fickle so updates may be slow sometimes. Anyway, thank you all for your concern and support!

Now back to the story. We're steadily approaching the climax, there should be less than ten chapters before the end (if I stick to the current outline, but nothing guaranteed there...). Enjoy!

 ** _As usual, Ghost Hunt doesn't belong to me. But this story does._**

* * *

The day had felt painstakingly long for Mai, who was consumed by her nagging curiosity. Despite the indisputably amusing banter between her cousin and Ayako, who had been exchanging caustic remarks constantly, or Brown's heroic but fruitless determination to pacify the pair, she had had difficulties to hide how distracted she had been. Her mind had been simply too focused on the secrets her friend was keeping from her.

Thankfully the gentlemen had mistaken her absentmindedness for concern, and had conveniently precipitated their departure to escort her sister and herself home. Mai had wholly embraced the opportunity and bid farewell to her host with veiled relief, impatient for once to go and question Masako.

After that John Brown had ridden his cart alongside their quiet trio to provide some company before parting with them halfway, most probably to go back to town and finish the shopping he had actually planned for the day. Not to mention his leave also presented the indisputable advantage to avoid being in Lady Hara's hostile vicinity.

The american gentleman had entrusted the ladies' safety in Takigawa's hands for the remaining of their journey, accompanying his farewell with an encouraging and supportive smile to his friend, who had responded with an unusual nervous but hopeful grin. The wordless exchange apparently had a hidden meaning that Mai was still trying to decipher, but her mind finally dropped the subject to focus on Masako's issues.

She wasn't the only one engrossed in her own thoughts, if the alien silence reigning among their little group was any indication. The three of them were now walking mostly silently, every individual quietly keeping to itself.

It wasn't surprising in Masako's case, since her trouble was mostly clear to Mai. It was obviously related to the secret she had been keeping and all the answers she had to provide tonight. Mai had even caught her deliberately slowing her pace in a desperate attempt to delay her impending doom. Unfortunately for her Takigawa, candidly unaware of the whole ordeal, had gallantly offered his arm for support so that they could reach the house faster. The lady had found herself unable to refuse and, resigned, had marched steadily to her fate.

But her cousin also seemed preoccupied, which was a more worrying, rare occurence. The man generally displayed a cheerful and carefree attitude, and his nervous silence was uncommon to say the least. Mai wondered if he was aware of the fact that she knew about his and Brown's shared interest in talking to the dead, and if he was anxious about her opinion.

In truth she was most curious about their strange pastime, but this topic had been quickly relegated to a secondary position after Masako's revelations. Maybe she should broach the subject with her relative to show her support and assure him of her understanding? Or more boldly ask to witness a seance to satisfy her inquisitiveness? But would they allow her to assist to such a thing? That would be mortifying if Brown or her cousin were to find her excitement unladylike! Though, the gentleman had told her it was all the rage in america. He wouldn't think much of it, probably, and he was so nice he wouldn't held her genuine interest against her…

Mai wondered briefly about the man's involvement with Masako. Her sister did mention he was the reason why she avoided Shibuya. Which was strange, considering the Haras' defiance toward catholicism had more or less prevented any prolonged relation between their daughters and the unfortunate American. What _exactly_ could have caused her sister to came in contact with him? And what had she done that managed to make her fear such a gentle and nice person? Did she maybe misjudge him as someone who wasn't to be trusted?

Only a few more minutes, Mai reasoned, and she would have her answers. She had everything planned: once they arrived home, at the condition that Lady Hara wouldn't hold her cousin back for too long, Masako and herself could be excused with the pretense of her sister's flimsy health, and then conveniently retire to their rooms. There they would be able to speak privately. Her friend would have no choice but finally tell what was bothering her… She couldn't wait to unravel all the secrets her sister was holding!

As to fulfill her wish the mansion finally appeared before their eyes. By the time they reached the house Mai's excitement had attained an alarmingly high level, and it was with a febrile impatience that she removed her bonnet and shawl once indoors, almost throwing them in the corridor. She stormed in the living room, prepared to serve her mother the discourse she had mentally rehearsed about Masako felling faint and the necessity for them to rest upstairs.

But when she entered the room, her cheeks still red from her haste, her hair messy and her dress poorly arranged, she wasn't greeted with the sight of Lady Hara's surly face. To her utmost surprise her nose almost collided with something dark and warm which suspiciously resembled a man's chest. A familiar scent of black tea and old books filled her nostrils, and Mai unconsciously inhaled contentedly before snapping out of her daze.

 _Tea and old books…_

 _That couldn't be!_

The nagging suspicion unfortunately proved to be true when Mai raised her head and found two impossibly blue orbs staring at her.

 _Naru_.

She took a hasty step back, blushing in surprise and mortification when she thought of the poor image of herself she was probably showing. That was not how she wanted to appear! She wanted to look dashing and unaffected, to make Naru regret wasting his chance with such a demure lady that she was. Or should be. Instead of what she was standing there, mouth agape, dress askew and hair wild…not that it really mattered, she tried to convince herself, she wasn't interested in that narcissist's opinion. _Not_ _at all._

She stopped her hand, which was trying to arrange her attire despite her will, and averted her eyes. Naru's unyielding stare was set fully on her, which made her unable to even think, and she knew she needed some time to regain a semblance of composure. Which she lost immediately when she heard a cheerful and obviously amused voice greeting her.

"Miss Taniyama, what a pleasure to see you so energetic this afternoon! I guess you are faring well?"

 _Yasuhara?_

The man happened to be standing right next to his friend, smiling brightly. How come she had not noticed him? Mai fervently prayed that there weren't any more Netherfield residents in the house. To her relief, a brief glance around the room revealed that the only other witnesses of her clumsiness were a very displeased-looking lady Hara and her ever placid husband.

"Mister Yasuhara, mister Shibuya," she greeted back awkwardly, her mind frantically searching for a witty comment that never came.

"Miss Mai."

Naru's deep voice send a shiver down her spine. The use of her given name had sounded like a warning, or a plea, she couldn't decide. But the tone he had employed to speak these two only words had been so raw and meaningful that she forgot her previous intention to ignore the man.

She leveled her gaze to face him, defiantly, ready to defend herself against one of his snarky remarks if needed. However she was surprised to find him silent and looking at her intently. His features were still etched into a stoic mask, giving all appearances of disinterest. But that tone in his voice and the strain of the muscles on his neck were telling otherwise.

He was annoyed. And angry.

So was she, Mai reminded herself, and with reason! However, the almost imperceptible softening of his gaze when it met hers made her wonder about the real aim of his resent. She wasn't so sure anymore what to think. Whatever, she resolved, she wouldn't let herself be swayed. _Again_. She had more pressing issues to deal with, like her outrageous bedraggled appearance.

Fortunately the delayed appearance of Takigawa and Masako, who hadn't mirrored her previous display of haste, efficiently diverted the gentlemen's attention from her embarrassed self. Mai observed with envy her sister enter the room with impeccable elegance and salute the guests with poise and dignity, the rosy hue of her cheeks being the only telltale of her surprise. At least, she thought sourly, Masako would benefit from the comparison to her own disheveled state. She was certain Yasuhara was finding the dark-haired woman even more lovely than usual.

Said gentleman was looking at the dark-haired lady with a troubled expression, a strange mixture of admiration, yearning and regret that quickly dissolved into his usual enigmatic smile. His friend, on the other hand, harbored a guarded look that hadn't been there just a second before. Mai narrowed her eyes at the man, immediately suspicious of his behaviour.

Lord Hara, blissfully unaware of the sudden tension in the room, took upon himself to introduce his new acquaintance to the Netherfield's men.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce miss Taniyama's long-lost cousin, Mr Takigawa. What a great coincidence that your friend Mr Lin is his benefactor's nephew! Lady Luella Davis offered him his current cure. Mr Takigawa, this is Mr Yasuhara and Mr Shibuya, the current residents of Netherfield."

The men nodded courteously to each other, but Mai was surprised to see the lean frame of Shibuya tense ever so slightly. Even Yasuhara seemed to be a little less at ease than usual. Her cousin, on the other hand, appeared reasonably cordial, but her trained senses didn't miss the little inflection of his voice betraying his curiosity, or the way he was scrutinizing his new relations.

"Of course, I have heard of mister Yasuhara, her Ladyship speak very highly and frequently of him, so you see me delighted to make his acquaintance. Though I did not have the pleasure to hear about Mr Shibuya beforehand, I am most certain I will find this gentleman to be…" the clergyman paused for a second, "…utterly _interesting_."

Was it her imagination or was her cousin hinting at something? Naru's features didn't move an inch though. Infuriatingly neutral as always.

"I am afraid I am bound to disappoint," was the cold reply, "for I have nothing that could be worth your interest."

"Such display of modesty does not suit your character, Mr Shibuya," mocked Mai, savoring this delectable retaliation. "Do not believe this statement, cousin Takigawa, for I heard this very gentleman indulging in the opposite opinion of being quite extraordinary."

Masako coughed discreetly, astonished by her sister's boldness. Lord Hara was dumbstruck for a while before turning to his wife for directions. For once, Mai was grateful for Lady Hara's partiality and her distaste for the cynical gentleman. Had Yasuhara been the aim of her comment, she wouldn't have been able to get away without profusely apologizing. But for Shibuya the old lady didn't even saw fit to disapprove her foster daughter's lack of manners.

Takigawa's eyes widen in surprise and darted from Mai to a rigid Shibuya alternatively before they lit in understanding. The gentleman let out a loud laugh and smiled charmingly to his relative as he took her hand to let it rest in the crook of his arm.

"Is that so?" he inquired, looking at Shibuya pointedly, "My dearest cousin, you may have misunderstood. This gentleman must have been praising how extraordinary _you_ are," he added seductively.

Mai flushed furiously, partly because of the clergyman's blatant flirting, and also in discomfiture at the reminder of how condescending Naru had been about her worth. The latter was now standing very still, his jaw taut and his eyes strained on the relatives' linked arms.

"I would gladly admit that miss Mai is _out of the ordinary_ indeed," sneered Shibuya in an alien display of aggressiveness.

"Why you…" began the lady angrily, ready to latch at him.

"Of course she is!" hastily added Yasuhara in a placating manner, looking warningly at his friend. "All the ladies of the house are, as they undoubtedly possess uncommon wit and beauty."

Lady Hara, who was fanning herself to show some countenance while trying to figure out what _exactly_ was happening before her eyes, giggled foolishly.

"Mr Yasuhara, that is too much of a praise! Though Masako is _indeed_ known in the area for her unrivaled handsomeness, and her impeccable breeding," she stated smugly. "Many suitors have already recognized her qualities, the smartest of them should declare themselves soon so as not to lose their chances," she warned her guests not so subtly.

Masako's face turned pink in mortification after the insufferable boasting and insinuations of her mother. Mai momentarily forgot her irritation toward the now frowning Naru to send a sympathetic glance to her sister, who was valiantly trying to keep a calm composure. Her cousin, rather displeased himself, opened his mouth, probably to attenuate the of the old lady's conceited words in one way or another, but Yasuhara beat him to it.

"Miss Hara is the floret of her sex, her manners and beauty are indisputably unique. The man who will be able get her affections will be blessed indeed."

The gentleman's comment could have passed as an elegant way to flatter his hosts, but the fervent honesty and longing of his tone were denying it being some social pleasantry. The warmth he put into his words was speaking of true affection. Mai refrained a loud cheer, happy to see that Yasuhara was in love with her sister. What was he waiting for proposing to her?

Masako's complexion turned scarlet, but to Mai's utmost admiration she managed to smile to the object of her affections and oppose a modest denial to his praise.

"You are too kind, sir. I am flattered by your words, but I fear that they are dictated by your own kindness, which prevents you to seeing wrong in anyone. I do not deserve such compliments."

"Your modesty honors you, miss Hara," approved Takigawa. "My dearest cousin here does not tire of praising you, and I trust her to be a good judge of character, so I shall rally Mr Yasuhara's opinion. This house has raised lovely ladies that any man would want for a wife."

The last sentence was assorted with a possessive patting of Mai's arm and a knowing smile. The gesture planted the seeds of doubts in the orphan's mind. And after a moment all the pieces clicked together.

John's words about her cousin's velleity to talk to her, his assumptions about them going to the coast _together._ Takigawa's satisfaction when she expressed her wish to see the Hertfordshire. Lord and Lady Hara encouraging her to see him as much as possible. His determination to offer her compensation…

She paled when she recalled Masako's earlier statement.

 _"His intentions are cristal clear, and they do not involve me"_

How could she have been so dense? How had she not realized that her cousin planned to take care of her _by marrying her_?

Suddenly the large hand of Takigawa felt heavy on her arm, and his large build that was a source of comfort a second prior now seemed to tower over her in a suffocating manner. Mai panicked inwardly, a cold sweat beginning to make her skin clammy. What had she gotten herself into? What was she going to do if her cousin actually proposed to her?

Naru's attention finally shifted from her arm to take in her distraught expression. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her cousin and a displeased scowl distorted his features before vanishing faster than Mai could blink.

"Marriage is a noble institution that should not be entered lightly. Beauty and manners are certainly not enough to ensure a successful union. I assumed a man in your position would have held these considerations in higher regards."

"Shibuya…" started Yasuhara hesitantly, while the others were staying safely silent. Nobody wanted to risk being the aim of the dark-haired man cutting remarks.

"I can assure you I do," responded Takigawa, unfazed by the veiled accusation. "But pray tell, Mr Shibuya, what qualities do you deem indispensable to ensure your matrimonial bliss?" he asked with a challenging smile.

Despite the shock and confusion ensuing the unnerving realization about her relative, Mai found herself following the conversation with interest. She had to admit she was also curious about the narcissist's standards.

"A woman who is fully accomplished, of course," interjected lady Hara, unable to refrain herself when her favorite topic was discussed. "And by that I mean a lady that possesses a thorough knowledge of music, can draw, sing, paint, speak at least two languages and is skilled at dancing. Moreover she must hold herself elegantly and have an air that makes her presence noticeable. Like my Masako."

"She shall be all that," said Naru, irritated by the old lady's intervention, "but above all she must possess strong moral virtues. No misplaced pride," he added after a pregnant pause, staring at Mai intently before turning to her cousin, "forgiveness and compassion."

"Of course," approved lord Hara, ever oblivious.

The rest of the comments about the gentleman's statement was lost for Mai. She could only hear the loud pounding of her blood in her ears and the erratic beating of her heart. She was now thankful for Takigawa's arm supporting her, because her legs were unable to handle her weight.

What Naru had said…she recalled perfectly their first verbal sparring, and there was no doubt his words were meant for her.

Compassion over pride.

Had he just tried to seek her forgiveness by admitting he had been in the wrong? Naru?

Mai realized that she was exhausted. Her agitated nights coupled with a tiring day full of excitement and shocking realizations were starting to overcome her. Even the perspective of Masako finally revealing what she was hiding wasn't that appealing in comparison with a good rest in her bed. She massaged her temples delicately to alleviate the headache which was relentlessly gaining in intensity. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Yasuhara who saw it as his cue to take his leave.

"Miss Hara, Miss Taniyama. Before we regretfully deprive ourselves of your lovely company, I have to inform you that we shall be giving a ball at Netherfield, in a fortnight. We would feel extremely privileged if you would grace us with your presence. Moreover Madoka charged me to deliver the message that we intend to make you and Miss Matsuzaki our guests of honor," he bowed grandly.

"How lovely! Of course…"

Mai once again drowned lady Hara's high-pitched and flattered approving cries, her mind reeling with questions. A fortnight appeared like an eternity. Who knew what could happen before the ball… Would she be Mrs Takigawa by then? The situation was so confusing!

As if sensing her exhaustion, her cousin disentangled their arms gently and kindly advised her and Masako to have some rest to dispel the tiredness of their day. Lady Hara, eager to please him, immediately sent the girls upstairs to their bedrooms, before inviting the clergyman to come back at his earliest convenience the morning after. The surreptitious look she gave him set Mai on alert, but before she could process further that piece of information, Yasuhara and his friend saluted to signify their leave.

Before stepping outside Shibuya and Takigawa turned their heads simultaneously to gratify Mai with a last look. Her cousin sent her a warm, sweet smile with shining eyes while the impassive Naru stared at her with a long, troubled gaze. They finally disappeared through the main door, leaving a stunned lady behind. Could it be...

Masako delicately nudged her sister who was standing still, seemingly rooted to her spot, to remind her to follow their mother's instructions. Mai silently joined her on the stairs and entered her friend's room without hesitation. It was high time the two of them had a heart to heart.

They needed to talk about something much more worrying than any secret Masako could hide: their disastrous love life.

* * *

 _This chapter has been only very lightly edited, it took me so long to write it that I wanted to go over this and start the next one as soon as possible. So this is almost a first draft, sorry. Feel free to tell me if some passages are too abruptly introduced, or if my English is off. Thanks again for reading!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello again! Sorry for the late update again, but I've been very busy last month taking part in an awesome project with a team on tumblr (check ghosthunthq there if you're curious! We are preparing audio excerpts of some fanfictions, art, scripting for an original case with SPR, and recommending fics if you wonder what to read!), life got hectic, inspiration was low. But to reward you from this long wait, here are some revelations!_

 _All my thanks to the very precious and extremely efficient Puff the Evil Dragon (also know as Evil Dragon is Evil on tumblr) for editing this chapter. Thanks to her I can provide you with a better writing!_

 _Without further ado, enjoy!_

 ** _As usual, Ghost Hunt isn't mine._**

* * *

If Mai felt a bit shaken after her confrontation with Shibuya and the shocking realization that her cousin was probably interested in marrying her, it was nothing in comparison with the agitation that was habiting her sister.

Masako had entered her bedroom on unsteady legs and headed to the window bench where she sat heavily, as pale as a sheet, staring with blank eyes at the outdoor scenery. Except for its pallor, her face was betraying nothing of her turmoil, but on her lap her hands were gripping each other in such a desperate manner that their joints were turning white.

Mai's heart and resolve immediately mellowed at the sight. She realized, ashamed, that she had been so eager to unravel the truth that she had thoughtlessly disregarded her friend's distress. She considered for a second freeing Masako from her promise, feeling bitterly remorseful for putting her through such a stressful ordeal, but rapidly decided otherwise. How could she help her dear sister without knowing what was tormenting her? She had to draw her secret out of the shy girl, for her sake. However painful the process would be.

Mai closed the bedroom's door softly and joined her sister in the quiet contemplation of the back garden. She simply sat beside her, not uttering a word, forcing herself to wait patiently for Masako to start. Through the window they could see the shadows in the garden growing steadily, engulfing in their darkness the rose bushes and their tiny flower buds. The sun was settling low in the horizon, its last rays coloring Mai's light olive dress with orange hues and providing a dull warmth which failed at easing the ambient chill. The day had been warm, but the evening was a biting reminder that Spring had just begun.

The silence stretched for several minutes, mirroring the quietness outside, the birds having stopped singing, shushed by the ramping obscurity. Finally the tenseness got the better of the young orphan, who tore her gaze from the window to face her sister. Masako hadn't budged an inch, her eyes still resolutely fixed on the horizon, her posture rigidly turned away from her.

Mai gently put her own hand on Masako's, but was dejected to feel the cold appendages intensify their trembling. Whatever her friend had done, it was causing her much more distress than she had expected.

"Masako," she prompted in the most reassuring tone she could muster, "please, talk to me."

The ensuing silence was deafening to Mai's ears. She wondered, disheartened, why her sister was so obstinately refusing her her trust. Had she ever given her a reason to do so? Hadn't she been a good friend until now? How could she prove to Masako that she only wanted to _help_?

Just when she was about to abandon all hope Mai heard a tremulous murmur.

"It...It happened the week you were sick."

The orphan restrained a relieved sigh and squeezed her sister's hand in reassurance. No doubt she would share the rest of the story if she let her friend do it at her own pace.

While waiting for her sister to continue, Mai mentally calculated that she had caught the flu five months ago. That was probably the time Masako was referring to. But the residents of Netherfield hadn't been there at the time...how could the whole ordeal be related to Naru, then?

"Since you were contagious," resumed the lady with a raspy voice, "Ayako invited me to spend some time with her family. Mother was wary about me getting sick, so she agreed."

Mai nodded her understanding but the gesture was lost for the dark-haired girl who was still staring intently at the window. The delicate sunrays that had brightened the room some minutes ago were now replaced by a dying daylight casting grim shadows. Mai draped herself tighter in her shawl, shivering slightly from the loss of warmth, but Masako didn't even seem to notice the cold, still engrossed in her confession.

"While staying with the Matsuzakis…" she took a deep breath and cleared her throat, "while I was staying there we heard a rumor about John Brown. That a man had came from Devon just to request his services. "

Masako hesitated a small moment before elaborating.

"Very _special_ services. It was said that Mr Brown was able to perform the uncommon art of speaking to the dead. You know Ayako," she added, the ghost of a smile on her lips, "she immediately got curious and decided that we had to see that with our own eyes."

Mai couldn't help but chuckle. Ayako was indeed extremely curious, always seeking new distractions, and the leeway she had been given by her family certainly encouraged her to try the most original occupations. Of course she wouldn't have let such an intriguing pastime pass by her without investigating it!

But her smile turned into a frown when she realized that the word about John's ability was spreading: the young Catholic certainly didn't need that sort of publicity. She hoped that whatever the Matsuzakis had heard they didn't help to propagate the rumour.

"That sounds like Ayako, all right," she confirmed softly. "I suppose that she wanted to try a séance, am I wrong?"

This time Masako snapped her head to stare at her sister, a look of utmost bewilderment plastered on her face.

"How do you know about...?" She stopped mid-sentence, realisation dawning upon her. "Your cousin, of course. I tend to forget that he is one of Brown's rare friends."

"Brown told me himself," clarified Mai. "But he probably did so because my cousin has sung my praises and advised him that I could be trusted."

"Did he tell you…about me?" asked Masako hesitantly.

Mai shook her head in denial.

"No, he simply mentioned his…abilities. Masako, is that what you're hiding?" she asked softly, "That you did a séance with Brown and Ayako?"

Masako's expression, which had relaxed a little, immediately turned somber. The lady guiltily averted her eyes again, her hands fiercely crumpling the delicate muslin of her dress.

"The séance...was not the only thing I did."

"What else did you do, then?" pressed her sister with growing concern. It was easily understandable that the ever proper Haras' daughter was willing to hide having taken part in a séance, considering it was a peculiar activity. But what _else_ could she have done that would cause her such grief? If it was related to Brown, maybe…

Mai gasped, horrified by the thought. No, her friend couldn't have…

" Oh my," she squeaked "do you mean that you and Brown...that you have partaken in... some intimate...display of affection?" she finished in a strangled voice,

She received an equally contrite and annoyed look in response. If Masako felt regretful for keeping secrets she apparently found her sister's supposition rather unsavory.

"Mai, would you please cease to assume that I am enamoured with every gentleman which happens to be in our vicinity? I did nothing of the sort with Mr. Brown," she protested with a newfound vitality. "However," she added with a trembling sigh, all energy suddenly leaving her, "I am afraid people would share similar presumptions if they knew."

"If they knew _what_?"

"That I once visited Mr. Brown. Alone." replied Masako, her voice barely above a whisper, hiding her head in her hands in despair.

Mai couldn't believe her ears. Her sister's entire life had consisted to learn and follow the social rules, and she knew no other marriageable lady that had accomplished that task better so far. It was inconceivable that her friend had not realized the consequences of such an act. Their mother would never allow her offspring to be tied to a Catholic, so if anyone got wind of their improper behaviour Brown wouldn't be able to appease the ton by marrying Masako. Her reputation would be utterly ruined, and so would be her chances to marry.

Once the shock passed, Mai forced herself to think rationally. This little 'imprudence' had happened months ago, and nothing had transpired about it so far. The probability that someone would hear about it incidentally was extremely low. Unless...

"Did someone see you with him back then?" she asked urgently, grabbing her sister's arm reflexively.

"No," mumbled Masako through her hands, "I was very careful not to be seen. We met in the cottage at the west end of the Browns' property. "

Mai let a relieved breath out, and set her sister's arm free. This cottage was rather secluded, and the area devoid of passersby. Masako's reputation shouldn't be at risk.

"There is nothing to fear then. Brown would never compromise you. He didn't even tell me he knew you, and I am your sister."

Brown's assumption that she shared similar interests in talking to the dead made sense, now. He thought that she was aware of Masako's doing! Even so, the man didn't utter a word about it. Mai found herself being immensely grateful for his discretion.

"He promised me he would not. But I could not help worrying."

"He kept his promise so far, and I am certain he will take his secret to the grave," said Mai sententiously, watching the fear abate on her sister's features, which her hands were slowly revealing.

"Now," she added, annoyance seeping through her relief, "would you please enlighten me as to _why_ you did such a foolish thing?"

Masako had the decency to look ashamed, and lowered her hands to fiddle with her blue dress once more.

"I will tell you the whole story. But I beg of you, do not interrupt me, for if you do, I am afraid I will lose all courage to continue."

Mai nodded solemnly, and after a sharp exhale her sister began.

"Ayako was eager to learn more about John Brown, and the séances he was apparently holding. You know how bold she can be," she sighed, resigned, "so she simply decided to pay him a visit and once there, she nonchalantly requested to participate to one. Brown was surprised, and probably troubled over this, but he agreed nonetheless."

The nice American stood no chance against the single-minded Ayako, Mai thought, slightly amused. The poor gentleman had probably been too polite to refuse such a straightforward demand. Despite her desire to voice her opinion, the young orphan stayed mute, remembering her pledge.

Reassured by her friend's silence, Masako resumed.

"A séance was then planned for the day after, in the cottage. We went. Brown was waiting for us, a table and a candle ready. We drew the curtains to keep the room in the dark, lit the candle and sat all together at the table. Then he started some chant to call for a spirit. And then..."

Mai waited expectantly, her hands gripped together in anticipation. She was curious about the séance herself, and the description her sister was providing was giving her delicious shivers.

"Oh Mai!" finally exclaimed Masako, her eyes shining with a strange mixture of fear and pride, "when he called... I saw them! I could _see_ them Mai!"

"See what?" inquired Mai, forgetting to stay silent in her confusion.

Her sister looked at her in apprehension, eyes wide, and murmured her reply.

"I saw the souls of the dead."

Mai felt like her entire body was growing cold from the shock. She opened her mouth but her mind went blank and the words got stuck in her throat. That couldn't be. What Masako was saying… had she lost her mind? Or was she… serious?

The orphaned lady stayed mouth agape and eyes round for a long moment of uncomfortable silence before her sister spoke again.

"I know it sounds ludicrous, but it is the truth. Ayako will not admit it, but she saw them, too."

Her friend was staring at her anxiously, but her jaw was set, as if defying anyone to refute her previous statement. Mai shook herself from her frozen state, realizing that Masako _was_ serious, and also terrified to hear a judgemental opinion about what she had experienced. After all, Brown and Takigawa deemed it possible to speak to the dead, and they were perfectly rational gentlemen, so why would she doubt the sincerity of her sister, who was simply reporting similar facts?

"I believe you," Mai stuttered, trying to sound as reassuring as possible, "I do believe you."

Masako's tense features relaxed, and she took her friend's hand in her own, her voice quivering a little.

"Thank you Mai."

The cinnamon-eyed girl nodded and smiled nervously.

"These souls...what did they look like?"

"They look like you and me. If they had not appeared out of nowhere, in these particular circumstances, I would never have guessed they were not...alive."

"Was it...was it frightening?"

Masako smiled ironically.

"No, I did not feel any fear. Ayako, on the other hand, almost fainted. She was looking at where the...spirits, or whatever you want to call them, were. She denied it afterward, but I am certain she saw them. And she cowered before the sight," she huffed in disdain. "That is why we suspended the séance."

Mai said nothing, but inwardly related to Ayako's behaviour. She couldn't swear she would have been able to stay composed in similar circumstances.

"We left prematurely, and Ayako decided she had seen enough. But the souls...I couldn't leave them in that state. I could not only see them, Mai, I was also able to _feel_ them. Their feelings. Their sorrow, their hope. Everything."

Masako bit her lip.

"They needed my help."

"Your help? But for what?" asked Mai, befuddled, trying to take in all the information she was given without fainting from mental over exhaustion.

"I had no clue myself," admitted Masako. "But I shared my concern with Brown while Ayako was resting. He proposed to teach me how… how to _help_ them. I agreed. And this is the reason why we met later on. Since Ayako didn't want to relive the experience, I came alone."

"But the risk…"

"I know," interrupted Masako. "But I can assure you, you would have acted in a similar manner if you had been able to feel their suffering. They are at peace, now," she said softly, her gaze soft and distant.

"Lord help me. This...this is insane. And the most insane thing is that I believe you!" she cried hysterically. "But why did you not tell me sooner? I could have accompanied you, you would not have put your reputation at stake! Why, Masako, why? I am not to be trusted? Have I ever failed you?"

Mai now was breathing heavily, at the verge of tears. She lacked sleep and had had to deal with far too many emotionally-taxing revelations for the day. Her life was spiraling out of her control, and she found she had nothing to rely upon. Naru, her cousin, and now her sister… Why were people always hiding things from her? Why was she never told the truth? Why did they choose not to trust her?

Masako's perfect composure was also cracking, her remorse and desolation to have caused her closest friend such turmoil showing in her trembling lips and misty eyes.

"I vowed to Brown I would not speak a word about this to anyone. It was torture not to tell you, and I am currently breaking my pledge to him because of my promise to _you_. I could never have guessed it would afflict you to that extent, otherwise I would not have agreed to stay silent, believe me," she pleaded.

"How could you think it would not?" sniffed Mai, reining her tears with great difficulty. "Our friendship is what I hold the dearest. I feel betrayed."

"I am sincerely sorry Mai."

After some sniffing of her own, Masako asked hesitantly "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, you idiot, you know far too well I cannot hold a grudge for long. Besides, I would feel too lonely without you by my side," was the reluctant reply.

Tears were now flowing freely on Masako's face, who threw herself at her sister and held her tightly.

"Really, I do not deserve you, Mai," she cried.

"You shall not hide anything from me again," mumbled her friend emotively.

"This was the one and only time, I promise."

The two ladies held each other a moment before they let go with foolish giggles, wiping their tears with their hands. Their shawls had fallen on the floor into a heap of muslin, leaving their bare arms at the mercy of the cold air.

The dim light filtering through the window was leaving the room in a relative darkness, but was enough to see up close that the two of them had puffy eyes, blotched skin and runny noses.

"We cannot go downstairs like this," remarked Masako, who had recovered most of her poise. "We shall pretext some fatigue and refuse diner."

"But I am hungry!" protested Mai, not very happy at the perspective of missing a meal.

"Fine, then I suggest you inform Mother that I am unwell, and that we need to have some light collation upstairs. Some migraine shall be a good excuse."

"You know I am not skilled at pretending," groaned Mai after blowing her nose vigorously, letting her sister apply a wet cloth on her eyes. "In what did you dip this handkerchief? Its smell is really pleasant!"

"Have you learnt nothing from Mother during all these years? It is rose water. Let it on your eyes for a minute or two and nobody shall be able to tell that you were crying just a moment before."

"I should have paid more attention. It could have proven to be useful."

"Considering your propensity to cry, it could have indeed," gently mocked Masako. "It should be all right now, you can go back downstairs."

Mai poked her viciously in the ribs in retaliation but smirked nonetheless, glad that their friendship was restored. And since a total honesty was their new policy, she resolved to tell Masako about her issues with Naru and Takigawa later in the evening. It wasn't fair to keep these secrets anymore.

She picked up her shawl which was still laying on the floor, dusted it briefly, rearranged her dress and headed for the stairs.

"I also have some serious topics to address tonight, too. Would you mind me sleeping in your room tonight?"

"Of course not. I missed speaking to you, Mai."

"So did I. I am coming back in a few minutes, do not dare fall asleep before that!"

Masako giggled in response and Mai went down the stairs with a light spring in her step and a smile on her lips.

* * *

Another note: I dedicate this chapter to the adorable Lily and the ever helpful Snavej who both drew wonderful fanart for this story. Their beautiful drawings got me motivated to write this chapter when I was hit by a dry spell.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, it's been a while! Life's been busy, hence the slow rate of updates (plus the fact that I hated writing this chapter for some reason), but do not fear! The next chapter is already written, I'm currently in the process of editing it. So keep an eye out for an update in the upcoming days :) This will be my thank you gift for your patience, since you are all lovely and really patient readers!

 _Also, all my thanks to Puff the Evil Dragon for editing this and giving me helpful English advice in the process ;)_

 **I don't own Ghost Hunt, blah blah blah**

* * *

Mai stopped in front of her sister's door, hesitating for a second. It was slightly ajar, a ray of dim light filtering through the gap. Masako was waiting for her, as promised.

The girl took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves. Even if her immense frustration of being left out had subsided, she wasn't at peace. Now that her friend had finally opened up to her, Mai was realizing that she had been keeping secrets, too, and she felt remorseful for reproaching her sister for the exact thing she was also guilty of.

But Masako had offered her trust, and Mai was determined to do the same. That made her both nervous to share the tale of the most recent events with Shibuya and Takigawa, and eager to ask her sister for advice. She had felt so isolated recently that she hadn't even sought her closest friend's opinion. Now that her mind was clearer she felt foolish for not doing so sooner.

"Masako? May I come in?" she finally asked.

"Mai! Please do," responded a muffled voice.

Some shuffling occurred behind the thick wood and before Mai could make a move Masako opened the creaking door and took her sister by the arm, leading her inside. Mai followed obediently and they both sat heavily on the bed, smiling to each other.

"How did it go with Mother?"

"Astonishingly well. Our presence is not expected at the dinner table, and Jenkins will bring us some food later," announced the orphan smugly.

Mai had been indeed surprised by the celerity with which her foster mother had agreed to her request. When she had asked the permission for Masako and herself to rest upstairs Lady Hara had nodded her consent, commenting on her adopted daughter's awful complexion and had insisted that she got some beauty sleep. Mai had left without further ado, pleased that her wish had been granted, but she had wondered about the odd concern the older lady was showing toward her looks.

"Excellent," approved Masako. "It is timely that she wants you to be at your handsomest."

"Uh? Why would she concern herself about me?" asked the young lady, genuinely confused.

Her sister shot Mai a dubious look.

"Well, Takigawa's visit is drawing to an end."

"I know that, but how would it have an effect on…" Mai stopped short, the new piece of information about her cousin dawning in. Lady Hara's surreptitious look earlier in the afternoon or her keenness on letting her adoptive daughter tie bonds with her newfound relative, everything was taking on its full meaning. "Oh no!" she cried, eyes huge with worry. "Are you implying that he might… ask for my hand?"

This time it was Masako's turn to look surprised.

"Yes, that is what I was implying. I thought he made his intentions quite clear about taking care of your future, and mother did tell him to come back tomorrow morning specifically…"

Mai hid her face in her hands, moaning distressfully. Masako gently pried them open, a questioning look etched on her features.

"Mai, could it be that you are disapproving?"

"I do not know… I do not know anymore!" cried the young lady in despair.

"But...you were always speaking about your cousin so highly! I thought you were well aware of his intent, and welcoming it, even! Did something happened that changed your mind?"

Mai raised her head to reveal teary eyes to her sister.

"I feel so idiotic. Oh Masako, I had no idea he wanted to take me as his wife! He is a very nice gentleman, and I do like him, as a relative, but _not even once_ have I ever considered him as a potential husband. This is all a misunderstanding! "

"You did not know?" exclaimed the lady incredulously. "How could you not? He has courted you blatantly! And your conduct certainly led him to think you were encouraging it!"

Mai's cheeks heated in shame. How foolish she had been! If only she had talked to Masako about it sooner, her friend would have warned her about her cousin's intent, and she wouldn't have misunderstood…

"I realise well how naive and pathetically stupid I have been. But what am I supposed to do _now_?"

"Well, refuse him if you're not inclined to become his wife. Or accept his proposal if you find him agreeable enough." stated her sister sensibly. "I would advise the former, though," she added after a slight hesitation.

"Why?" asked the orphan immediately, eager to hear Masako's opinion. "Do you dislike him that much?"

"No, I do not," admitted the dark-haired girl reluctantly. "But if you were to marry him you would leave this place to settle down in Hertfordshire. And I do not think its climate would suit you well. It would do you a disservice to encourage you to live there."

Mai blinked in confusion a few times before her mouth slowly started to stretch in a happy grin. So, the reason behind her sister's cold and distant behaviour toward the clergyman wasn't a distaste for his outrageous flattery, but some good old jealousy! Masako would feel lonely if her closest friend were to settle in a faraway county! Mai felt unexpectedly inspirited by this mark of possessiveness, and laughed fondly at her friend's roundabout ways of expressing her affection.

"Masako, you are so adorable!"

"I am only concerned about your well-being," muttered the lady, her pink cheeks contradicting her words.

"Of course," Mai smirked teasingly.

How her heart felt lighter after speaking to her sister! The issue with her cousin appeared less daunting, and even if she naturally still felt awful about unknowingly giving Takigawa false hope, Masako's pragmatic piece of advice was appeasing her worries. She was the one to ultimately decide about her future, whatever flirting she might have seemed to partake in. Now she just had to hold her ground if the clergyman were to propose to her…

But _what would her answer be_? Her cousin was rather handsome, wealthy enough, and extremely kind. He could appear slightly ridiculous at times, but Mai knew it was his way of attracting attention to shield others from it. Like herself, she thought, as she had seen him at work more than once, deflecting Lady Hara's displeasure to her own benefit.

Yes, she could live a happy life with Takigawa. He would be a good husband to her, she was certain of it. Saying yes would be a sensible reply. Nonetheless, did she _love_ him?

To her embarrassment she recalled with a startling clarity the scene that had occurred earlier in the afternoon. Two gentlemen turning their heads in her direction. Her cousin, sending a warm smile her way, and Naru, gratifying her with a smoldering glare. One courting her, aiming for marriage. The other blowing hot and cold, perhaps flirting but in such a manner that she never knew what he really had in mind…

Mai shut her eyes tightly, trying to dispel the dizziness which was taking over her. Blue orbs were still burning in the back of her mind, full of something she couldn't quite understand… No, she wasn't being honest with herself. She understood. And already knew the answer.

 _She knew who she loved._

"Mai? Is something bothering you?" asked Masako, worried before her sister's sudden silence.

"Yes," she replied honestly, taking a deep breath. "Masako, I wish to confess some secret of mine."

 _She knew who she loved._

 _Unfortunately for her, it wasn't her cousin._

"I think I have fallen in love. No," she corrected, shaking her head, "that is inexact. I am _certain_ I have fallen in love. I have been swayed more than once, even."

"May I ask with who?" prudently probed her sister, whose huge dark eyes were clouded with apprehension.

Mai steeled herself and spoke without any trace of hesitation.

"Shibuya."

The name rang out in the silence of the room, deafening. The candle's flame flickered once, like it was also flinching before the name. But soon the light was restored, and Masako finally broke the awkward quietness that had followed the revelation.

"I feared it was the case," she sighed. "Are you certain of the nature of your sentiments?" she inquired softly.

Mai nodded mutely. She had fought her inclination as hard as she could, but she had come to the realisation that she couldn't escape Naru. He was everywhere: in her worries, in her anger, in her hopes, invading her mind and even her dreams! She had tried to hate him after his awful conduct, but all he had to do was to come and tell a few words about misplaced pride to get her under his spell once again.

"Mai, I think it is my duty to warn you against him," commented her sister, preoccupied.

"Believe me, I am perfectly aware that being involved with him is unwise. Naru's character is difficult to handle, and his pride is..."

"Naru?"

"Oh, yes, 'narcissist' in short," explained Mai, her despair temporarily forgotten. "I unconsciously called Shibuya 'Naru' once, and the nickname apparently pleased Yasuhara and his sister, so I kept using it without noticing."

"Naru," repeated Masako pensively. "And he had not ripped you to shreds yet for the use of such a ridiculous _sobriquet_. Maybe I misjudged the gentleman, after all."

"No, he did not," admitted Mai. "However I am most certain we did not misjudged his character! Everything he does purposefully offends me!"

To be fair, everything she had done had managed to offend him, too.

"Something did happen between us..." started Mai, unsure about how to continue. "I have kept quiet about it until now, but I wish to confide in you."

"What did he do?" asked her sister, eyes dangerously narrowed. The question sounded more like a threat toward the gentleman.

Before Mai could answer Jenkins knocked on the door and entered the bedroom, a heavy tray in her hands.

"Your dinner is ready, young misses. Where would you like me to set the tray?"

Masako was the first to recover and swiftly gave Jenkins instructions, while Mai was trying to calm the erratic pounding of her heart. Relating the mortifying event that happened in the gardens was far more unnerving than expected. Her sister's courage for going through a similar confession was commendable.

"Leave the tray in front of the door when you're done," specified Jenkins before taking her leave. When the servant's heavy footsteps finally went down the stairs Masako wasted no time questioning her friend.

"Dinner will wait. Now, tell me. What exactly did this Shibuya do to you?"

Mai spared a last longing look to the steaming food on the tray and decided that, like removing a gauze from an injury, the faster she would confess, the less painful it would be. So took a deep breath and blurted everything out.

"He accosted me the gardens during the ball at the Matzusakis while I was alone. Not with any suspicious intent," she added hastily when she took in her friend's horrified expression. "I was waiting for Ayako who was fetching drinks indoors, she wanted to question me about my dance with Shibuya in the privacy of the yard." Mai's face burned at the memory. "Yasuhara and miss Madoka were also there, hum, quite close to us in fact, Miss Madoka fainted because she heard a beast in the back of the garden and then they spotted me, I was all alone and they thought there could be some danger so Shibuya came to make sure I was safe."

Mai stopped, short of breath after speaking so much without any pause.

"I see," began Masako, somehow relieved. "Well, it was probably the only acceptable course of action…"

"He gave me an amethyst," interrupted the orphan.

"What do you mean? He offered you jewellry?" The dangerous protective look was back.

"No, a raw one he had just found. When he gave it to me he was so close I thought…"

Mai inhaled and tried to clear her throat which was now painfully tight. She wanted to be completely honest with her sister, but some things were difficult to admit. The humiliation was still burning in her heart.

"I thought that he was going to kiss me."

"Did he?" cried Masako, scandalised.

"No he did not. And the worst part in this story is that I was disappointed he did not fulfill that fantasy. He was talking about the beauty of the starry sky, we were alone in such a romantic setting, I felt I was in a fairy tale. Except he was no prince, and that I acted like a wanton airhead," she joked bitterly.

"Oh Mai…" this time her sister's tone was soft and understanding, and the orphan was glad her closest friend hadn't turned her back to her after hearing what ludicrous behaviour she had exhibited that night.

"After that we went into a verbal fight. I thought he was playing with my feelings on purpose, but I do not know what to think of it anymore. He did choose me for the dance, and I know from Ayako that he had not partaken in the activity since that day. And he calls me by my first name. Not to mention he apologised earlier, well in his own way but…"

"Mai, Mai, I do not understand half of what you are saying right now!" exclaimed Masako, trying to stop her sister's rambling.

Mai blushed in embarrassment and apologized sheepishly.

"I am sorry, but to be honest it does not make more sense to me. Masako, I do not know what to think anymore! What would be the wisest thing to do? I cannot accept any proposal from my cousin, that would be unfair to him. But what should I expect from Shibuya?"

"I…" Masako hesitated, conflicted. "Mai, when I said I had to warn you about Shibuya, I was serious. There is something about him that you do not know, and that makes me extremely suspicious against him."

Mai stared at her sister, eyes wide. How could she have forgotten that Masako was prejudiced against Naru because of some secret she was likely to hold? She had been dying to know for weeks, but mired in her lovelife swamp she hadn't spared a thought about it. Now she was almost afraid to learn what Naru was hiding.

"Please tell me," she asked nonetheless.

Masako sighed, but complied to her demand.

"When I was at the Brown's cottage… I mean, the second time I went there," she specified, cheeks pink, "I found after leaving that I had forgotten a ribbon. I have not gone very far, so I went back to claim it. But once there…"

"Once there?" prompted Mai in a trembling voice.

"I saw Shibuya, well, someone who I did not know was Shibuya at the time. When I realised Brown was having a guest, I hid. My presence would have caused some scandal, I wanted to avoid it at all cost, naturally, so I tried to not be seen. I was certain I had succeeded, but the way he looked at me when we were introduced for the first time… I feared he was aware of my misconduct."

"Is this the reason why you wanted Brown to stay away from Shibuya?"

"It is," admitted Masako. "I was terrified Shibuya would question him about my presence at the cottage. For him to have been there means he partakes in the same activities. Or at least is interested in them. But the fact that Brown did not say a word to you, a family member, about this ability of ours comforts me about his discretion."

Mai nodded, agreeing about Brown. The gentleman surely wouldn't disclose such information to anyone.

"But," she frowned, "my cousin and John Brown are both knowledgeable about séances, and they are respectable gentlemen. You partake in similar activities, even! Why would such a pastime make you suspicious of Naru?"

"Because I heard him introducing himself to Brown." stated her sister, her gaze more serious than ever. "I was hidden behind the outer wall, near to an opened window. The name he gave… Mai, it was not 'Shibuya'."

Mai opened her mouth but no sound came out. She was left speechless by the enormity of the situation. Shibuya was not Shibuya. Who was he? Why was he hiding his identity? What were his intentions? Why did he seek Brown's talents? Did he really see Masako? Was her sister in any danger for knowing about his deception?

Mai's head was spinning, and her heart was aching in a curious manner. How ironic, the moment she accepted her feelings she had to learn that the man she thought she loved didn't exist. She knew Naru. But Shibuya was a lie.

Mai heard an hysteric laugh pass through her lips, but after a few seconds the laugh morphed into heavy sobs, and soon she felt rivulets of water falling down her face. A part of her was weeping her love, while the rest was still stupefied.

"I am so tired," was all she managed to say between hiccups.

Masako, a desolate look on her face, said nothing but took her sister in her arms and started smoothing her hair in long, soothing strokes.

"I am so sorry Mai. I hesitated for too long telling you about it, I see now I should have done it sooner. But you swore you were not interested in him, so I… Pardon me," she sighed dolorously.

"I should have admitted I was romantically inclined," sniffed the orphan. "You are not to blame, _he_ is."

"I do not know about his motives, maybe he has a valid reason for doing so. That is why I kept this information for myself. But if he were to court you in any way, which he seems to have done, then it is my duty as your friend and sibling to intervene. Such deception is unacceptable."

"I fear it was all on my part. He may have marked some preference, but his behaviour was so ambiguous I am not certain he was courting me at all. Masako, I feel so stupid!" she cried. "I even dream about him almost every night. In my dreams," she added sorrowfully, "he wears the most beautiful smile. I only saw it once while awake."

"He does not deserve you," murmured her sister, still stroking her hair affectionately.

Mai hiccuped a few last times, her affliction slowly replaced by lassitude and acceptance.

"I am really glad you fell in love with Yasuhara," she whispered longingly, "he is a nice and genuine gentleman. Please be happy in my stead."

Suddenly Mai snapped her head, horrified wet eyes boring into Masako's ones.

"Oh no, do you believe Shibuya deceived the Yasuharas? And Mr. Lin? That would be terrible! Shall we inform them? We cannot let them in the dark!"

Her friend shook her head slowly.

"I think they already know. Has not Miss Madoka told you they knew each other from childhood? Moreover I tried to gather information from Yasuhara, and he managed to elude all my questions. The fact that they are all probably involved into this masquerade was my main motivation to keep silent about it. We should not judge their acts before knowing what their intentions are."

"Yes, you are probably right…"

"But Shibuya is unforgivable to pursue you while hiding his identity. That is ungentlemanly."

Mai sighed deeply and wiped her tears, leaving her sister's comforting embrace. The room felt cold and she shivered, her fatigue finally setting in. She was tired of Naru and his tricks. Maybe she should accept her cousin, after all.

"It does not matter anymore. As long it does not come between Yasuhara and you, we should not concern ourselves about it."

"There is nothing between this gentleman and myself," modestly corrected Masako.

"Nonsense! How can you affirm he is not interested in you after what he said this afternoon?"

Masako's face turned crimson, but the lady didn't depart from her prudent attitude.

"He did speak of me highly, but that does not imply that he has any romantic inclination towards me."

"You cannot be serious, of course he has!"

"I wish I were as confident as you, but…"

The dark-haired girl exhaled tiredly and shot a sad smile to her sister.

"He is such a nice and charming gentleman, I could have mistaken his cordiality for something else. Mother keeps lamenting about him not declaring himself, but I fear it was pure speculation on our part. Maybe he never had such an aim."

"No, I am most certain he has tender feelings for you!"

"But why had he not acted on them?" exclaimed Masako, voice slightly trembling.

"That I do not know," conceded Mai. "Do not lose faith in him, I am convinced he will propose to you soon," she affirmed, squeezing her friend's hand.

"I hope your are right," smiled her sister slightly. "We shall eat some of this dinner and have some of this beauty sleep Mother was recommending. Shall I help you undress?"

Mai nodded and both ladies got changed rapidly before eating without appetite their food, which had gone cold. The they slid under the covers and fell asleep, holding hands in comfort and support.

Mai didn't dream of Shibuya that night.

* * *

 _AN: This was bleh, I know (did I tell you I hated writing it?). Hopefully the next one will be better!_


	22. Chapter 22

_My gift to you dear readers, another update! You deserve it for being so supportive and patient, thank you!_

* * *

"This one is not in bloom yet Mai, would you please pay more attention?"

Mai looked with surprise at the stem she was cutting, only to find that it was indeed terminated with a tiny bud instead of the full-bloomed iris she intended to harvest.

"My apologies Masako. I am a bit distracted this morning."

"There is no need to apologise. However I am concerned about your safety when you are using huge scissors in such an inattentive state. I suggest you carry the basket while I handle the cutting."

Mai nodded and handed the scissors to her sister wordlessly before accepting the heavy wicker basket in exchange. A rustle in the nearby bush had her surveying her surroundings in apprehension, fearing to catch sight of her cousin's extravagant outfits every passing second.

When she had woken up this morning she had every intention to spend her time inside, preferably near a window from which she could have a clear view of the front yard, in case the clergyman took upon lady Hara's offer to visit. This way she could escape the very second he would set foot in the property, pretexting to go on a walk and exiting through the backdoor.

Alas! Lady Hara unknowingly thwarted her brilliant plan by sending her daughters in the gardens to harvest some flowers because she suddenly felt the urge to decorate the rooms with fresh bouquets. That meant Mai no longer had any head start in case her cousin arrived by the front door, and that she was stuck at home until she and Masako carried out their task.

So she stood next to Masako silently, waiting for her sister to select enough suitable flowers while basking in the sun and absorbing herself in the contemplation of the daffodils and narcissus blooming at her feet. Narcissus! She eyed the offending plants angrily, resisting the urge to stomp on them. Seeing anything related to this Shibuya, or whatever his name was -she had no interest knowing- was putting a serious damper on her mood.

After what felt like an eternity the scissors' blades gave their final "snap" and Masako put the last flower in the basket, snapping Mai out of her murderous thoughts.

"I think this should be enough. Would you like to help me arrange the bouquets?"

"You know I have no taste for flower arrangement," sighed Mai, looking apologetically at the plants. Her foster mother had lectured her more than once about her lack of artistic sense.

"I am aware," replied Masako serenely, "but it would occupy your mind. You seem to be on edge since the very moment you put a foot out of the bed."

"I am nervous," conceded the lady, catching up with her sister who was already heading to the house. "I keep wondering if Takigawa will visit, and if he does, what his intentions are. My heart is not prepared for a proposal."

"Whatever happens, be certain you have my support," assured Masako. "In such matter," she added softly, "you should only listen to your heart's command."

Mai smiled warmly to her friend who responded in kind. Despite her apparent detachment Masako was quite the romantic, and her heart was softer than most people would have expected. Which had Mai pray fervently that Yasuhara would propose soon and fulfill her dear friend's wish of marrying for love.

The two ladies entered the house to be greeted by the high-pitched voice of lady Hara, to which answered soon the easily recognisable melodious one of Takigawa. Mai froze on the spot, panicking. He was there! How come she hadn't heard his carriage coming? Maybe she still had the time to make a hasty retreat, and to escape through the back…

Before she could put her plan into action the dreaded gentleman appeared before her eyes, followed by a gushing lady Hara.

"I was so surprised to see you coming by foot!" exclaimed the old lady. "It is true we have such a beautiful weather today, for a young and healthy gentleman like you it would have been a waste to miss the opportunity of some exercise."

He came by foot, how sneaky! She couldn't possibly have heard him… Why hadn't he come with his carriage, as usual?

Takigawa replied politely to the mistress of the house but his smile was strained and his hands were compulsively crippling his hat. Mai felt her heart constrict at the sight. Was he nervous? Was this why he came walking?

"Mai, Masako!" called their mother when she saw them. "How timely! Do not stand here, come in the morning room to greet Mr Takigawa!"

The two girls bowed to salute their guest, gesture that the clergyman mirrored a bit more stiffly than usual before lady Hara ushered them in the salon.

"What a lovely day we have, worthy of an early Spring! My girls just came back from cutting flowers, I was tired of winter roses, now we can finally have some fresh bouquets of these beautiful spring plants." rambled the older woman. "Speaking of which, Masako, it is high time we arranged these! Come with me in the kitchen. No Mai, you can stay here," she added deviously when she saw the young orphan getting up.

"I promised Masako to help with this task," protested Mai desperately, understanding perfectly what her mother was scheming. "It would be best for me to…"

"There is no need," interrupted lady Hara, who was already at the door, "I will assist Masako. Stay here with your cousin," she added, her falsely cordial tone barely concealing the fact that her proposition was in fact a command. "My dear," she addressed her daughter, "I need you to make these bouquets _now_."

Masako hesitated a second, moved by the paleness and the pleading eyes of her sister. However she couldn't go against her mother's blatant order, so she reluctantly got up and followed the old lady outside the room. Just before closing the door she sent Mai an encouraging look and the most compassionate smile she could muster, and finally left, sparing a last glance to the curious picture that made a fearful and wide-eyed Mai, rooted on her seat, and a standing Takigawa whose fingers were nervously drumming on the fireplace mantle.

Mai stared with horror at the door which was slowly isolating her and her cousin from the rest of the world. When it closed she got up hastily, frantically searching for a way out. She had absolutely no doubt about the topic the clergyman was about to raise, and his apparent restlessness made her even more eager to avoid the matter entirely. She did hold the man in high regards, and desperately wanted to keep her only relative's respect and affection.

"My dearest cousin," started Takigawa, abandoning the contemplation of the mantel to face his relative. His voice was slightly hoarse, and the gentleman had to clear his throat loudly.

Mai squeaked in response to his call, her own nervousness preventing her from articulating anything coherent. She unconsciously tried to put some more distance between the clergyman and herself but the sofa behind her prevented her to do so. So she just stood awkwardly, clutching her dress in apprehension.

"My dearest cousin," he repeated, his voice more steady, " I would like to take advantage of the privacy we are allowed this day to address very personal affairs, if you would let me do so."

"Maybe Lord Hara would be a better interlocutor…" tried the lady, hoping to avoid the suffocating intimacy of being alone with the gentleman.

"I already evoked these points with him, and we came to the agreement that I needed to expose them to you," swiftly countered Takigawa, having probably anticipated her suggestion. Since Mai found nothing to argue he went on. "As you may know, my father, your own father's cousin, had a falling out with his family long ago. I grew up thinking I had no other relatives than my parents, my mother being an only child herself. I heard the name Taniyama for the first time in my father's will, after his death a few months ago."

Mai nodded hesitantly, unsure of what would be deemed an appropriate answer.

"My late father expressed in it his regret not to have come to the aid of a certain orphan, namely, yourself. Of course I was mortified to realise he had shied away from his duty, and I would like you to know that I did my best at the time to find you, but I had very few information and connections."

"I can assure you I have absolutely no grief against your father or yourself," assured the orphan promptly. "The Haras have been very kind to me, my well-being is not a source of concern."

Maybe he wasn't about to propose? Maybe he just wanted to express some regrets? Mai found herself holding onto this flimsy possibility. But Takigawa smiled warmly, a tender look in his eyes which made Mai's chest tighten painfully and dampened her last hopes.

 _I beg you, don't go that path!_

"Cousin Mai, you are a very kind and generous lady, and your forgiveness only adds to the numerous perfections of your character."

"Cousin Takigawa, I am extremely flattered you hold me in such high regards but you are clearly overestimating my virtues…"

"I trust my judgement on that matter. You deserve the praise and many more."

 _I don't want to lose my only family!_

"Your honesty, in particular, is a most admirable trait. Which is why I feel the dire need to expose my faults and motives to you openly," said the man, looking at her intently.

"I assure you…"

"Mai, please, let me continue."

The use of her given name and the pleading tone of the gentleman rendered Mai speechless. Takigawa wasted no time to speak, not wanting to risk being interrupted again.

"When I heard about your predicament I deemed it my responsibility to provide you assistance. However, until very recently I had nothing to offer since the meager inheritance my father left me was barely enough to sustain myself. But the most fortunate conjunction of circumstances had Lady Davis generously grant me a cure, a large and profitable one, which insures me a comfortable income. I took that as the cue to find this long-lost cousin who I've denied my help for too long. I wanted to offer my apologies for not introducing myself to you sooner. "

"I shall reiterate my statement, cousin Takigawa. I find no fault in your behaviour, and your dedication to find me and offer me the consolation of having a family is more than enough."

 _Don't let me shatter our bond!_

"Enough?" repeated the clergyman, scandalised. "It certainly is not! And seeing what a lovely young lady you are is making me regret even more bitterly that I have not found you any sooner."

He took a step toward Mai, who found herself unable to maintain a respectable distance, still blocked by the furniture. She looked around franticly, but found no polite way to escape.

"Cousin Takigawa..." she implored, unable to word her distress.

 _Don't make me reject you!_

Takigawa, oblivious to her agitation, or mistaking it for anticipation, pursued.

"I confess my intention was to offer you the comfort and security of my home through a convenient union. My benefactor suggested I find a spouse to assist me in my duties, and I thought such an arrangement would serve both of our interests."

The gentleman took another step forward, coming so close that Mai could sense his characteristic musky scent. She used to love the smell, which had been synonym of entertaining conversation, pleasant walks and charming company. But now she found it oddly masculine and overpowering.

 _What an idiot I have been. This is all my fault._

With a confounding gentleness Takigawa took one of Mai's hands in his owns. The lady stared at them with wide frightened eyes, her heart beating at an erratic pace and her ears buzzing. She knew couldn't avoid the disaster that was going to happen, and the realisation had her frozen in panic and despair.

"But I can guarantee you my intentions are now of another nature. Your beauty, your generosity, your innocent openness, your wit and the niceness of your character, all of that charmed my mind and my heart."

 _Heavens no! Don't!_

"What I propose you is not a convenient union anymore, but the joy of being united in the holy matrimony with sincere feelings of respect and love. It is very humbly that I offer you my name and my heart, if you will accept them."

Mai's eyes, still riveted on their joined hands, stung dangerously. She couldn't bring herself to look a the probably expectant face of her cousin. She could have easily rejected a proposal for an arranged marriage, however she couldn't ignore a sincere one.

 _Love_.

The dreaded word had been spoken.

Mai shakily distangled her trembling hand from her cousin's grasp and closed her eyes tightly, fighting the surge of guilt and desolation that was clouding her mind.

She did love the gentleman very deeply, how could she not? He had so many assets, and had proved to be so caring and charming. But it wasn't the type of feeling he wanted from her. She loved him like a precious brother, like _family_. If she were to agree to his proposal, she would deceive him and deny him the happiness he deserved to find with another. Her own chances to obtain any felicity in marriage were close to none, but her cousin _could_ find a more suitable spouse. And probably would.

"Mr Takigawa, I am very sensible to the honors of your proposal. However", she added with a calm and a determination she was far from feeling, "I have the extreme regret to decline it."

The silence that followed her declaration stretched for several uncomfortable seconds before the gentleman regained his bearings after the shock of the rejection.

"My fair cousin, you may understand this was not quite the response I was expecting," he stated, confused. "You seemed to welcome my attentions graciously, giving me hope that you were to accept..." Understanding then lit his troubled gaze. "Could your humbleness be the cause of your refusal? Because I assure you, my dear lady, that you are worthy enough of my hand!"

"Mr Takigawa, this was not…" tried Mai, her calm facade slowly falling apart.

"Are you doubting my feelings or motives?" insisted her cousin. "I can swear I exposed them to you unvarnished."

"I certainly do not doubt your sincerity…"

"It is true that we met only recently... Could it be that you need some more time to adjust to the situation, or to let your feelings grow? I would gladly agree to a long-term engagement if that accommodates you! I am certain after..."

"I beg you to stop!" shouted Mai, effectively silencing the clergyman, who stared at her in shock. "You are a very honourable gentleman," she spoke more calmly, "and I am more than flattered by your proposal. However, it is impossible for me to accept."

"May I ask why? The establishment I offer would secure your future, and my tender sentiments are the guarantee for you to find in me a caring husband. Are you serious in your rejection?" he pleaded. "My knowledge of your character forbids me to think it is some sort of coquetry, so I can only implore you to share your reasons with me. Any issue could be solved."

"This issue cannot," murmured Mai mournfully, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I am afraid to lose your good opinion and affection by doing so, nevertheless I shall reject your proposal. Agreeing would only make me guilty of deceiving you."

"But you seemed enclined…"

"I had no idea you were courting me," cried the orphan, shame colouring her paleness. "The blame is to be placed on me and me alone. In my naivety I mistook your behaviour for the expression of an innocent affection toward a relative, which I welcomed wholeheartedly. I would never have thought…"

Mai's whole body was shaking, and she had to take a deep steadying breath to regain any semblance of composure.

"I wish I could accept your offer, but I cannot love you anymore than a close family member."

The gentleman's somber expression had darkened with every spoken word, and Mai was afraid for a moment that he would explode and storm out of the room, shouting about the impropriety of her conduct. But at the end of her tirade he simply closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again they weren't filled with hate or contempt, but with something akin to pain and regret.

"I understand that I was mistaken," he said, his voice raw and his posture rigid. "I assure you you did not lose my esteem in the least, if anything, your honesty only confirms what I know of your admirable character. There is no blame to place, and if I am not to fulfill any duties as a husband be certain I will fulfill those of a caring cousin."

Mai almost sobbed in relief at his words. She had been so thrilled to found she had some family left, hearing that she wasn't to lose her only relative was making her incredibly grateful.

"Do not fear about me pestering you for marriage, I shall not raise this subject ever again," he stated with all his gentlemanly dignity. "I realise now I turned a blind eye on your obvious inclination. Your refusal is motivated by your own infatuation with a gentleman, is it not?"

"Cousin Takigawa…" whispered Mai, hiding her burning face behind her hands. The feelings of pain and betrayal related to Shibuya, still fresh in her mind, added to her current remorse and guilt, were almost unbearable.

"Your reaction is enough of an answer," exhaled her cousin, his shoulders sagging ever so slightly.

The clergyman gently took Mai's hands in his own huge ones, letting her see his dejected but soft expression

"I apologise for causing you distress," he amended. "This was far from being my intention. On the contrary, I wish for us to continue seeing in each other the same manner than before and forget this awkwardness."

"Yes," acquiesced Mai, touched by the man's kindness."Dear cousin, I wish you the felicity you deserve. Be certain I deplore not being able to bring it to you."

The man let out a humorless laugh but managed to smirk, squeezing Mai's hand lightly.

"This is your last chance to have me, be sure you have no regret, I may be taken in no time!" he joked in an obvious attempt to console her. But his heart wasn't in it, and it ended sounding more desperate than comforting.

"Of course I do have regrets," she half-smiled, half-cried, raising her head to reveal huge teary eyes. "But I... I cannot."

Takigawa exhaled quietly, then bent his tall frame to give Mai's head a fervent kiss.

"I understand. Goodbye, my fair cousin."

The next second he was at the door, leaving hurriedly without looking back.

A few moments later Mai heard the cries of indignation and protest of lady Hara, along with the soft soothing voice of Masako. But she paid no heed to her foster mother vigorous shouting or lord Hara's inquiring calls, ignoring the ruckus happening just beyond the door. She just stood there, desolate, clutching with cold hands which had once been warmed with love and care the place where her hollow heart was somehow still beating in her chest.

* * *

 _AN: Ah, poor Mai, going through such a rough time... But don't worry, things have to go downhill before they get better, fluff tastes even more delicious after some drama :) In other words, prepare your hearts my shipping friends, because the Mairu romance is not dead!_


	23. Chapter 23

_I am supposed to work on my NaNoWriMo, but I was in dire need of a break. So I decided to write something else to unwind, and voilà, a new chapter of PN &P! Less than a month after the last release, I'm quite proud of myself. I hope you enjoy :)_

 ** _Ghost Hunt isn't mine, I just borrowed its characters._**

* * *

Ayako was slowly walking down the sunny path that led to the Hara's mansion, taking great care not to let the ground dirt stain the hem of her expensive and exquisitely tailored white dress. She had decided on a whim to visit Mai and Masako this morning, feeling like sharing some new gossip with them.

In fact, she was craving for the cheerful company of people her age, the boredom of staying at home among older people slowly but surely grating on her nerves. She had no siblings, and the loneliness she felt in her own home, despite the numerous balls and diners her parents were holding, was sometimes overwhelming. Seeing her friends always was like a breath of fresh air in her life.

Moreover it would do her good to get away from the suffocating atmosphere of the mansion for a little while. Lady Matsuzaki had been more and more insistent about finding a suitor lately, undoubtedly preoccupied by the decreasing number of years her daughter had before being deemed too old for marriage. Lord Matsuzaki had soon followed his wife's example, bringing the topic every so often to Ayako's dismay.

It wasn't that she was opposed to the idea of getting married, not in the least! But none of the gentlemen who had wooed her so far had proved to be worthy of her interest. They all had been reasonably handsome, or wealthy, or of good breeding, but despite their flowery proclamations of undying love and appreciation Ayako knew what truth lied behind the sugary words. Once married all these gentlemen would be expecting her to be an obedient wife and to follow their lead.

But Ayako knew she couldn't meet their expectations: she was strong-minded, used to do as she pleases, and her sharp tongue was feared among her circle of acquaintances. She wasn't the mellow wife most gentlemen were expecting, and she was most certain she would live a miserable marital life if she were to accept being tied to someone who wouldn't or couldn't understand her character. And Ayako had no intention spending the rest of her life regretting a hasty decision. She just had to wait until someone up to the challenge that she represented came to her. If such a person existed at all…

These depressing thoughts made Ayako more eager to see her friends and laugh about inane gossips and superficial matters. She picked up her pace to reach the Haras' house sooner, letting the cool air and the warm caress of the sunrays soothe her worries. Even if she weren't to marry she wouldn't be in need, her income insuring her a comfortable lifestyle. There was no urgency.

When she reached the door of the Haras' mansion, ready to call for Mai or Masako, she had the surprise to almost collide with Takigawa, who was storming out of the house, his blondish ponytail flapping on his back in rhythm with his hasty strides. The gentleman murmured hurried apologies while tapping his hat by reflex and carried on his way without sparing as much as a glance for her.

Ayako's astonished gaze was still following the gentleman's frame leaving the property when the lady finally took notice of the commotion happening inside. Lady Hara's shrill laments were echoing into the house and covering Masako's pacifying comments. Lord Hara's deep voice was inquiring about the cause of such a ruckus and domestics were running all around in disarray.

Masako eventually spotted her friend and came to greet her, a look of tired resignation etched on her features.

"Ayako, we were not expecting you today!"

"My apologies, I can see I do not arrive at a suitable moment…" stated the lady, looking around her with unabashed curiosity.

"This is an euphemism," sighed Masako.

"May I ask what is happening here? I ran into Mai's cousin at the door and he seemed somewhat upset," asked Ayako, who was starting to picture what sort of visit Takigawa had been paying to his relative.

Masako looked around her to ensure her mother couldn't hear, and, lowering her voice, explained the recent disaster.

"Mai rejected Takigawa's proposal this very morning."

"Did she?" asked Ayako, surprised. "I thought she was liking him enough to agree."

"So did the gentleman unfortunately. He was probably expecting his proposition to be welcomed... Apparently Mai and him parted on good terms but the gentleman's pride is most certainly wounded."

The auburn-haired lady agreed silently.

"And now we are dealing with the aftermath: Mai is hiding in her bedroom, Mother is in hysterics, lamenting over the loss of a such a good catch and threatening Mai in the meantime, and Father… well, tries to get the whole situation under control. Things will be quite hectic today I am afraid."

"Say no more," comforted Ayako, "I understand perfectly." After pondering for a moment she added:

"Maybe I should invite Takigawa for diner, it would justify his absence in your house."

"Oh, yes, please do!" exclaimed the Hara's daughter in relief. "I would rather the neighborhood not inquire about the whole debacle. Mother is difficult enough as it is! I beg you, keep him away from here!"

"I shall handle the broken hearted gentleman and the prying neighbours then," assured Ayako.

"I cannot thank you…" started Masako before being interrupted by lady Hara's insistent calling. "Yes Mother, I am coming at once! My deepest apologies, but I have to go," she addressed her friend.

The lady nodded her understanding and Masako scurried to answer her tyrannical mother, leaving Ayako standing in the hallway.

Ayako wasted no time deploring that her plans of sharing light gossips in pleasant company were reduced to naught. She had another distraction in mind now, in the person of Takigawa. The man left by foot, so there was a good chance to catch up with him on the road.

This time Ayako paid no heed to the state of her elegant dress and walked at a military pace in the direction the gentleman had taken. After a few minutes of this exhausting exercise she finally noticed the tall silhouette of the man she was seeking. A ponytail was shining like gold under the sun, making the identity of his owner unmistakable.

The lady stopped her frantic race to catch her breath and took a moment to rearrange her attire and verify her hair was still perfectly in order before calling out to the gentleman. She wasn't one to neglect her appearance in any circumstance.

"Mr Takigawa!" she greeted demurely. "What a wonderful coincidence meeting you here!"

The gentleman spun around, his round eyes and slight frown betraying his surprise and dismay of seeing his solitude interrupted.

"Miss Matsuzaki," he bowed, "what a pleasure." After observing his surroundings and noticing they had no chaperone he stiffened. "Are you here alone?"

"I am," confirmed Ayako, ignoring his comment. "I was enjoying the quiet of this lovely morning, there is nothing more agreeable than a walk in the countryside when daffodils are in bloom. The freshness of these flowers is invigorating, find you not?"

The gentleman nodded and muttered some acknowledgment. The lady sighed exaggeratedly at the lack of response.

"How disappointing."

"May I ask what had the misfortune to disappoint you?" asked the clergyman out of politeness.

"You," accused Ayako haughtily. "I was waiting for a witty reply that never came. How shameful of you to miss an opportunity to make a good word at my expense."

Takigawa smirked slightly, some of his humour back on his features.

"I beg your pardon, I shall be more careful from now on, and do not miss an occasion to remind you how rapidly any freshness is waning. It seems my mind is elsewhere today. But I suppose you are aware of my reasons, you were at the Hara's." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I was," confirmed Ayako. "And I do know about your predicament."

"May I ask why you found appropriate to seek my company in such a moment? I am already hopelessly wounded, so unless you find some merit in mercy killing…"

"I am certainly not here to laugh at your expense, it is quite the contrary! I hold you in far higher regards now."

"And why is that?" inquired the man, irony evident in his tone. "Does my misery pleases you in any way?"

"Do not be so melodramatic," scolded Ayako. "My opinion of you is different now that I can see that you are indeed afflicted. Your proposal and feelings were sincere."

"Of course they were," scoffed the clergyman, clearly offended. "I am an honorable gentleman, it is certainly not a habit of mine to deceive unsuspecting young ladies! What sort of person did you think I am?"

Ayako purposefully ignored the last question. Her first impression of the man had been quite poor indeed.

"You did court Mai the day upon your arrival," she remarked nonetheless.

"I… I do am in need of a wife, and my intentions were to right a previous wrong by proposing a marital arrangement to my cousin," he conceded. "But laying my eyes on her was enough to realise what a lovely creature she was, and my feelings rapidly grew more tender… why am I even telling you this?"

"Probably because you are an honest person."

Takigawa sighed deeply, resigned.

"It is of no importance at the moment. Despite what I thought miss Taniyama does not reciprocate my feelings, and I agreed to remain her faithful cousin. This whole fiasco is over."

Ayako smiled bitterly, her eyes looking pensively in the distance. She was somehow relating to Takigawa's morosity, Mai's rejection had come as a surprise for her, too. But she knew the orphan well enough to guess that the girl had not realised her cousin's feelings, she was proving incredibly dense when it came to the matters of the heart. Considering his probable shock and rightful disappointment, his behaviour was impressively magnanimous.

"I know it is of no consolation to you, but please know that is exactly why you gained my respect. It is what people willingly chose to give up which shows their true measure."

"Words of wisdom acquired throughout the years I suppose?" bitingly retorted the gentleman.

"Throughout the _really little_ number of years I have spent on this earth, yes. It is the reason I have not agreed to marriage yet."

"Oh, because it was a choice?" asked Takigawa. But this time his voice had lost his biting tone, and it sounded more like genuine curiosity.

"Of course it was!" huffed Ayako. "I shall let you know that I am handsome and wealthy enough to find a suitor at any time!"

"Is that so? I did not see any during my stay. I suppose this _unique_ character of yours was enough to chase them away."

This time the lady didn't reply with a scornful comment. Her smile only grew more bitter.

"Mr Takigawa, you are certainly not naive enough to think that a gentleman seeking connection or money would let my few flaws deter him. My fortune alone is enough to coerce someone into marriage. Moreover my handsome face and figure are a welcomed bonus. Of course some gentlemen are courting me. Nonetheless," she added seriously, "agreeing to tie my life to someone who accepts me _despite_ of my character and not _because_ of it is condemning us both to a miserable life, do not you agree?"

Takigawa nodded solemnly at her words, probably reminiscing Mai's ones.

"I see the years made you wise indeed. It is shameful you do not show it more often."

"Like your fashion sense, I prefer to keep it hidden," she retaliated, a smug smile on her lips. "But enough of this, I actually came to invite you for dinner. My parents and I would be delighted to have the pleasure of your company before your departure, if you would like."

The clergyman looked taken aback for a second. He obviously hadn't foreseen such a civil invitation.

"Naturally," he bowed nevertheless, "it would be my pleasure to attend. But I am quite surprised, could it be that you are trying to take advantage of my weakened state to compel me into marriage?" he added with a boyish grin.

"My dear Mr Takigawa," Ayako replied, an unusual tinge of pink dusting her cheeks, "do not mistake this display of sympathy for anything else."

The man was recovering faster than expected. His somber expression was now tinted with a taunting look, and he was slowly falling back into his flirtatious personage.

"What a shame, I am still in search of a wife, after all. And our meeting alone certainly does lead to this sort of conclusion. Be careful not to find yourself stuck with me for the rest of your life. Unless you are interested, of course," he teased.

"I shall not waste any more of your time," spluttered Ayako, realising the compromising situation she was in. As surprising as it was, she had enjoyed the discussion and had lost track of the time... thus spending a far too long moment with the gentleman. "I shall inform my parents of your impending visit. I- I wish you a good day," she saluted, trying to look unaffected.

With that Ayako fled the scene at an impressive speed, leaving Takigawa standing on the road, a small smile gracing his features.

The lady had not said she wasn't interested after all.

* * *

 _Now that I've more or less taken care of the dear Takigawa, let's focus on the two other couples. Aaaah, shipping will be the death of me ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello again! I know I know, it's been quite a long time since I last updated, but my pregnancy got me so tired that I had to take a break. To be honest I was unable to perform any physical or intellectual work for a while, hence my silence. Things are much better now, so here I am with a new chapter. Initially this was only the first part of the planned chapter, but I had to cut it in half because of its length. Part two will be (normally) published next week._

 _Let's get started!_

* * *

Mai looked through the window and let a heavy sigh escape her lips. The misty rain falling outside was enveloping the garden in a gloomy mantel of humidity and the grey skies were casting a bleak light on this already morose scenery. Nothing seemed to be left from the bright and sunny weather that was her life just a day before, and the rivulets of rain cascading on the window were slowly washing away all traces of happiness.

A slight knock on the door jolted Mai out of her pensive contemplation. The young woman had been engrossed in her thoughts for a while and the unexpected sound came as a sobering reminder that, despite the apparent calm in the house, she was still in a difficult position.

Since Takigawa's proposal the day before Mai had prudently stayed in her room, trying to avoid the commotion she had caused. She knew it was a cowardly reaction, but since she had no idea how to deal with Lady Hara's anger, her cousin's disappointment or the gossip which would most likely spread like a wildfire in the neighbourhood, hiding had seemed to be the most reasonable option.

"Come in" she answered automatically before biting her lip in worry. What if it was Lady Hara? No, she reasoned, the old lady would have probably burst through the door without any warning. This soft manner of knocking could only belong to the elegant Masako.

Soon enough the delicate figure of her sister appeared in the doorframe, and Mai let a relieved exhale escape her lips. Masako at least was on her side and wasn't blaming her for her decision.

"Masako, what a nice surprise!" exclaimed Mai while standing up from her armchair to greet her sister. "I was afraid mother would never not let you out of her clutches."

The pleasantry was met with a contrived smile.

"She went downstairs to have a word with father, so I took the opportunity to come and see you."

"I am so happy to have the pleasure of your company, I missed speaking with you! Well, I missed speaking at all to be honest, I haven't seen a kind living soul since yesterday. Pray tell, how are mother's nerves? Still too weak to be deprived of your presence?"

Mai, in her delight to be able to chat with her friend, missed the unusual stiff composure of Masako who was closing the door cautiously.

"Well," replied Masako hesitantly, "you know as well as I do that her nerves are made of steel, even if she claims otherwise. However, I have hardly seen her in such hysterics. No need to tell you mother is most unhappy about the recent turn of events…"

"That I am perfectly aware of," interrupted Mai tiredly. "She had not lost an occasion to voice her thoughts very clearly and loudly each time she knew I was within earshot."

Mai had always known that Lady Hara wasn't especially fond of her, but the friendship provided by Masako and the care for her well-being displayed by Lord Hara had been enough to forget the old lady's hostility so far. However, her decision not to accept a suitor, thus dismissing her chance to leave the house and marry wealth, had sent the old matron in an unprecedented bout of uncontrollable rage.

Masako sighed knowingly, having been the witness of the numerous reproaches her mother had addressed to her sister.

"In all honesty, I feel also responsible for this situation," confessed the dark-haired girl. "I advised you to follow your heart on the matter, and as a result…"

"And as a result I only reap what I sow," said Mai resolutely. "Oh Masako, you are certainly not responsible neither for my folly nor my stubbornness. Had I not been so short-sighted, or had I simply asked for your advice… I could have avoided all this chaos," she finished, her voice tinted with regret.

The orphan was perfectly conscious that her lack of discernment was solely responsible for the misunderstanding. She had led the clergyman to believe she would accept his affections happily, and his magnanimity concerning her foolish naiveté was making the gnawing guilt even more unbearable. Never had she wanted to deceive or hurt him, but whatever how bitterly she was now regretting her stupidity, the wrong had been done. Takigawa had declared he would forever remain her faithful cousin, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had lost him somehow. The rejection had been hard on her already, the last thing she wanted at the moment was her foster sister feeling guilty about it.

"I beg of you, do not believe you have an ounce of culpability. It was unfortunately all my doing."

"Still," insisted Masako, "I am afraid I have been ill-advised in my comment. I underestimated mother's wrath and now… Mai, I need to warn you, she is determined to coerce you into accepting your cousin's proposal."

The seriousness and regret in her sister's tone got Mai's attention.

"To coerce me?" asked the orphan in alarm. "But how? Masako, if you know about it, please tell me, what exactly is she is planning to do?"

The young lady of the house wrung her hands nervously and sent an apologetic look to her sister.

"She believes that it is her duty to make you admit you were in the wrong, so she went as far as to seek father's support."

"Lord Hara? But what…" started Mai.

"I heard her ask him to force you to go back on your decision, with the very serious threat of banishing you from the house if you don't," finally admitted Masako after a sharp inhale.

Mai's pale complexion turned a whiter shade at these words. So, in addition to hurting a precious family member, her rejection had also triggered a storm which now threatened to wreak her life havoc! She had always felt the uncertainty of her position in the Hara family, but since the tragic death of her parents it had been the first time she had realized how insecure her future was thanks to it.

Masako noticed her sister's reaction and went to her side immediately, taking Mai's slightly shaking hands in her own.

"Do not worry," she soothed in her most encouraging tone, "for I am certain father would never allow such a thing. Nor would I," she muttered under her breath. "However," she stated out loud this time, "I thought it would be best to let you know how determined mother is. It would be wise not to anger her further if you can avoid it."

Mai nodded wordlessly, her throat painfully tight and her mind reeling. She had done what her mind and conscience had deemed right, but the terrible outcome was making her reconsider the wiseness of her decision. Why hadn't she accepted her cousin like her reason had told her to? Why had she listened to the stupid organ called a heart, which had demonstrated the annoying habit to be lured by a lying gentleman named Naru? It had only led to more heartache and trouble than it was worth in the end.

Masako squeezed Mai's hands in a silent display of sympathy. As she opened her mouth, probably to offer some comforting words, a hesitant knock at the door signaled the presence of the housemaid. The young lady sighed, released Mai's hands and faced the door resolutely.

"Yes, what is it Jenkins?" she enquired to spare her distraught friend the bother of speaking.

The timid servant opened the door carefully and came in, seemingly embarrassed.

"I am sorry to intrude, but the master and the mistress are asking for miss Mai in the master's office. Hum, she is expected to come at once," added the girl hesitantly, visibly unsure of the degree of seriousness of the request.

"Thank you Jenkins," replied Masako in her usual calm demeanor. "Mai is coming down immediately. You are dismissed."

The maid bowed and left the room after sparing a pitying and somewhat admirative glance to the very pale and discomposed orphan who was standing still beside Masako. Being at the end of Lady Hara's wrath was probably the most frightening thing in the whole world for the servant, and Jenkins didn't envy Mai's situation in the least, but she couldn't help but being impressed before the girl's daring. The young mistress had unknowingly gained her respect.

Once the heavy footsteps of the servant couldn't be heard anymore a crying Mai collapsed on her bed and hid her head in her hands, offering the very image of affliction.

"Oh Masako, what have I gotten myself into? What if they carry out their threats of throwing me out on the streets? What will become of me?"

"Mai, please, do not let yourself fall into despair!" scolded her friend gently. "No such thing will happen, I am certain father would not resort to such means. He most probably simply wants to know your motives, nothing more. Do not fear, I shall accompany you downstairs, I will be by your side."

Mai wiped her misty eyes and nodded, to which Masako responded with an encouraging smile in an obvious attempt at being reassuring. Her schooled serene features could have been convincing enough if she had been able to conceal the anxious glimmer in her eyes.

So it was on unsteady legs and with a frantic heart that Mai went down the stairs to enter the room in which her fate was to be sealed.

She knocked warily on the office's doors and waited for her father to call her in, sparing anguished glances at Masako who was trying to look as encouraging as possible. When the baritone voice of Lord Hara invited her inside Mai took a deep steadying breath and entered the room.

When she passed the doors of the office she was met with the contorted angry face of Lady Hara, standing behind her seated husband, and an unusually solemn-looking Lord Hara. The sight rightfully frightened to the poor orphan, having her praying fervently that she wasn't about to be thrown out of the house without any warning.

"Mai," started Lord Hara in a serious but not unkind voice, "I assume that you understand why we want to speak with you."

Mai nodded wordlessly, her hand clutching her dress desperately. When he had proposed Takigawa had mentioned her foster father was aware of his intent, so she supposed her tutor had well known and welcomed her cousin's proposition.

"I have been informed that you did reject your cousin's proposal yesterday. You may understand that such news came as a surprise to say the least. The whole family was expecting a joyous conclusion after the proposal, since such a union could only benefit you greatly, be it on the social or financial front. I had the occasion to discuss the matter previously with the gentleman and his wealth, situation and intentions toward you were honorable enough to have me give my blessings."

"Indeed!" cried Lady Hara, "Rejecting such a fine gentleman, have you no common sense, you stupid child?"

"Please, dear, let me handle this matter," warned Lord Hara.

"You were incredibly lucky to have such a man show an interest in you, however you ruined your chances with him!" continued the old woman, ignoring her husband's demand. "And your disgraceful behaviour will probably affect our Masako, too! What will people think and say after your blatant flirting? Such ungratefulness, after all that we have done for you! We should throw you out on the streets and make you realise…"

"Enough!" boomed the gentleman in a rare display of authority. "As the head of this family I do believe it is my duty to address this matter!"

Lady Hara gasped indignantly, startled by the outburst, but didn't retort and kept wisely quiet. Mai, though grateful her mother's accusations and threats had stopped, felt quite shaken herself by her father's shout. Her eyes were stinging suspiciously, and it took her a great effort not to burst into hot tears thinking about the terrible outcome which had been evoked .

"So, Mai," resumed the older man more gently, "as I was saying I was pleased to see you show a genuine interest in your cousin during his stay. Having Takigawa as a husband would have guaranteed you a comfortable life, and we would have been glad and relieved to see you settled this well. Do not misunderstand my dear child, this question is only motivated by my concern for your future, since you have no personal fortune to live on would you decide not to marry."

Saying that she had been wrong and that she would accept her cousin right away had never been so tempting to Mai than in that particular moment. She had to gather all her willpower not to falter under lady Hara's furious glares and her foster father's enquiring looks. Thankfully her husband's injunctions to keep quiet had managed to shush the disagreeable lady long enough, and Mai took the opportunity to plead her case.

"I can assure you sir, that I am perfectly aware of all the benefits of marrying my cousin," she declared in a trembling voice. "I do know that he is a respectable gentleman, and I am very fond of him, as an esteemed member of the society, as a caring family member and as a charming friend."

"What stopped you then?" asked Lord Hara, confused.

The young lady clutched her dress tighter and took a deep breath. She knew she had to explain her motives, but she was less and less certain her reasons would be deemed acceptable enough for her foster parents. They had probably looked forward to seeing her married and settled, as she would have become someone else's responsibility. Lady Hara would undoubtedly never forgive her for turning down such an opportunity, but would Lord Hara understand her qualms?

"Mister Takigawa is a wonderful person, and I am proud to count him as my cousin. I am also honoured to have excited such feelings in him, as I realise I did not deserve such attentions. Nonetheless, I had to refuse him, sir," declared Mai with a confidence she was far from feeling.

"You _had_ to? You shameless…" started Lady Hara, stopped short by her husband's commanding hand.

"Please sir, I beg of you, try to understand!" implored Mai, ignoring the older woman. "As honourable as they are, I cannot reciprocate my cousin's feelings. I shall forever respect him as a relative, but alas, nothing more. He deserves a spouse which would be worthy of his affections and would love him back with equal fervour. It would be unfair of me to accept him knowing I could never share his feelings nor provide him the happiness he deserves. I simply did not want to deprive him of it."

Mai breathed heavily, waiting expectantly for her foster parent's reaction. Lady Hara did not disappoint, as she was growling angrily about the foolishness of brainless romantic young girls. However, Lord Hara's eyes had softened considerably at her last words, and an odd look of understanding and regret had marred his features for a second.

His own marriage had been the result of his youthful haste before the beauty and apparent docile behaviour of the once young lady Hara. At the time the gentleman had thought having such a graceful and handsome woman by his side would grant him the marital felicity he had dreamed about. But said woman was only eager to marry wealth and nothing else, and once the marriage had been celebrated she had proven to be stubborn and narrow-minded, and not interested in the least in her husband's opinion. Mai's consideration for her suitor's future happiness reminded the gentleman bitterly of his own history.

"I see," simply said the man. "It appears, my dear child, that you have become a selfless and kind lady, and I cannot blame you for your decision."

"Lord Hara!" shrieked his spouse indignantly.

"Mai did for the best, and these shall be my last words on the matter. You can go," he addressed the orphan.

The young woman kissed his hand with emotion, overwhelmed with relief, and almost sobbed her thanks. As she was reaching the doorknob to flee the scene the gentleman called to her a last time.

"One more thing before you leave," he asked, "I have been informed that Shibuya also came to visit yesterday. We did not receive him considering the circumstances, of course, and I do not know why he came, but… There have been rumours after the ball at the Matzuzakis concerning the two of you, and though I do not pay attention to gossip I cannot help but wonder. Is this gentleman the reason why you turned down your cousin's proposal?"

Mai froze at the mention of the blue-eyed traitor. Naru was a deceiving imposter, and he didn't deserve her consideration. If anything, she only wished for him to rot in hell, where he probably belonged, for all the pain she had gone through because of him. Just hearing his name was making her blood boil and her heart ache, but her father's question was forcing her to ponder the influence he had had on her.

In all honesty her feelings for the man had been the trigger for her rejection. Not because she was saving herself for him, but because she had realized that Takigawa could never elicit such intense reactions from her. As annoying as it was, she had been irresistibly attracted by Shibuya, or whatever his name was, the moment she had spoken with him. He was irritating, insanely proud and condescending, but his piercing gaze and his so rare sincere smile had her under his spell. Whenever he was near she was losing her temper, her reason, and even her mind. So she had come to think that she could only give herself to a man who could spark her passion similarly, and regretfully Takigawa hadn't been able to.

But whatever his intentions were, Mai was determined not to get fooled by Naru ever again. After a small moment to collect herself she answered, her voice clear and poised.

"I have no idea myself about this gentleman's motives. Maybe it simply was a visit of courtesy, or an errand for Yasuhara. I do not know anything either about these rumors you heard, and I can assure you they are totally unfounded. I despise the man, his pride and arrogance, and I am fairly certain he has no interest in me."

"I did think it was strange," admitted Lord Hara, "since you have only expressed displeasure concerning the gentleman. Very well then, you can go," he added with a smile.

Mai didn't waste a moment to follow his invitation and exited the room as fast as she could. Lady Hara, who had been chafing under her husband's injunction to keep quiet, was now very loudly and heatedly complaining about his permissiveness toward his charge, and the orphan had no desire to hear the hurtful comments.

As soon as she came out she was greeted by Masako, who had been shamelessly listening behind the door. Her sister kissed her affectionately and, taking her arm, led her upstairs where they could have some privacy. They both sat heavily on Mai's bed, legs shaking.

"I was certain papa would do the right thing. Oh Mai, I am so glad they did not decide anything rash!"

"So am I, believe me! I was truly terrified. However I do understand their incomprehension and their worry concerning my future. I have no fortune, and unless I get married I will not be able to live on my own. They most probably want me out of the house as soon as possible."

"Mai, what gave you this silly idea? Do not listen to mother's rants, and rest assured you are not unwanted here. In all honesty I am selfishly happy you do not get to leave my side," admitted Masako. "And do not worry about settling down either, if by some misfortune you do not find a man worthy of you, we will live together as two old and bitter spinsters," she joked.

After the taxing discussion with her foster parents Mai was far too happy to avoid heavy subjects and exchange some light jokes with her friend.

"I do not want you to become a spinster, no! I suggest you marry a handsome and extremely rich gentleman, put him under your spell and make him unable to refuse to offer shelter to an old and penniless friend of yours. Or better," laughed Mai, "have him convince an acquaintance, preferably handsome and wealthy too, to marry me. What do you think of my clever schemes?"

"I think they are both excellent," smiled her sister. "They just have a major flaw: where am I supposed to find such a man?"

"Oh, but we know one, and he conveniently lives in the neighbourhood!" teased Mai.

Masako's amused smile turned sad and resigned.

"But I fear he does not see me in this light. If he were interested, he would have proposed already."

"It is obvious to anyone that he loves you, Masako, please do not lose faith in him."

"It is hard not to," she sighed. "But it is does not matter in the least," she said with faked casualness, "I will happily stay his faithful friend if nothing else."

Mai took Masako's arm gently and let her head rest on her sister's shoulder.

"You shall get your happy ending. Remember, you have to marry well to provide for your old spinster sister."

"Oh Mai," sighed Masako while patting her friend's head.

The ladies then stayed side by side on the bed, both contemplating their future in a morose silence.


	25. Chapter 25

_I'm so proud of myself, I updated in time! Yay!_

 _I was looking forward to writing this chapter, but it proved more difficult than expected. Anyway, enough of me complaining, let's get to business!_

* * *

Mai roamed around the room aimlessly, picking up books only to put them down almost immediately. She needed to concentrate on something else than the events of the past few days which were whirling in her mind and leaving her no mental rest.

A glance to the library window showed her the depressing sight of the garden, transformed into a dirty puddle of mud thanks to the rain which had fallen without a stop in the last few days. The weather was cold, damp and windy, preventing any stroll out of the house, effectively trapping the young lady indoors.

Mai averted her eyes and grabbed the very same book she had forsaken just a few seconds ago. Boredom was eating her heart out, and she wished for nothing but some distraction. She had used a headache as a pretext not to accompany the Haras in their visiting the neighbourhood, but was almost regretting her decision. She had spent three days in almost complete solitude in her bedroom, the only place where she could avoid her foster mother constant complaints and recriminations, and she was tired of the loneliness.

Even if Lord Hara had judged her reasons acceptable enough, Lady Hara was still beyond angry that her charge had dared refuse such a wonderful suitor that was Takigawa, and didn't miss an occasion to spew her venom at the orphan. The unfortunate Masako had spent all of her time with her mother, the old lady asking for her presence by her side every second with the pretense of calming her supposedly weak nerves, leaving her daughter unable to provide Mai any comfort.

Even the gossip-loving Ayako hadn't dared to visit, to Mai's astonishment and disappointment. She had hoped her good friend would come to relieve her of her boredom and sorrow, if only to hear about what happened between Takigawa and herself. Alas, the only person who had shown at the Hara's door so far was the despised Shibuya, just after the whole proposal debacle. Of course he had been politely dismissed since no one in the house was eager to receive him in these troubled circumstances, but now Mai was in such a miserable state of melancholy that she would have been happy to have even the company of this willful deceiver.

Just as she was about to leave the room with a Plato's anthology (while promising herself to ask Masako for a more entertaining gothic novel later) Mai heard the ring at the front door.

She frowned, worried. A glance at the window told her that the rain outside had picked up in intensity and she hadn't heard any carriage coming, meaning whoever was calling at this time had come by foot or riding, probably to deliver some urgent news. She hurried toward the sound, praying that her family and friends were not into any trouble. She passed Jenkins on her way and informed the servant that she would see for their visitor herself, relieving the busy maid of this task.

Mai mechanically checked the propriety of her attire and opened the door anxiously, heart pounding. But instead of the messenger she had been expecting stood Naru in soaked riding clothes, his wet hair dripping on his aristocratic nose.

The lady stayed speechless for a second, mesmerized by the sight. Even soaked to the bone with clammy hair sticking on his face Naru still looked dashing. And his eyes hadn't lost their intensity, still boring into hers like searching for her soul.

"Nar… I mean, mister Shibuya!" she finally stuttered, the fake name leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

She mechanically stepped aside to let the gentleman find shelter, which he did without wasting time, only to stand awkwardly in the hallway.

Mai wondered what had led him to come in this horrible weather. Saying that she hadn't expected his arrival was an understatement, and finding him alone at her doorstep came as an even bigger unpleasant surprise. Shibuya was never paying any visit without Yasuhara at his side...

A striking thought came to Mai's mind. Had Yasuhara encountered some misfortune? Was Naru seeking for help? Her anguish was rapidly growing and the rare look of uncertainty Shibuya was sporting did nothing to appease her worry. She raised expectant eyes at the gentleman, waiting for him to state the reasons of his presence at the mansion. He stared back, apparently trying to assess something about her, but didn't utter a word.

"Is everything alright? I mean, is everyone faring well at Netherfield? Mai finally asked, truly concerned.

"Yes, yes they are, at least they were an hour before," replied the man, seemingly realising how ominous his visit should appear to the lady.

"I see, that is a relief," Mai exhaled, reassured.

An uneasy silence stretched for some uncomfortable seconds before she spoke again, unsure of how to handle the gentleman's presence.

"… Lord and Lady Hara are currently out visiting a neighbour," she stated lamely, hoping it would be enough of an incentive for Naru to leave. She was currently unchaperoned, which made receiving a gentleman certainly improper.

But the man didn't appear fazed neither by the absence of the Hara family nor the rain still dripping from his coat.

"I see. May I come in?" he asked, unperturbed.

After a slight hesitation Mai closed the front door and smiled politely.

"Naturally you may come in. There is a fire lit in the morning room," she informed more warmly than she intended to sound.

She wasn't especially happy to see Naru of all people, since the wound of his deception was still fresh and hurting. But despite her resentment she couldn't find the heart to let him go back outside in such an awful weather when he was so obviously drenched. It was her christian duty to offer him shelter... Not to mention, boredom was probably altering her judgement.

Relief shone in Shibuya's eyes for a fleeting moment before he followed Mai to the the room without a word. A meager fire was indeed burning in the fireplace, and the gentleman eagerly removed his wet gloves to place them on the mantel before absorbing himself in the contemplation of the glowing embers.

Mai sat nervously on a chair, waiting for him to announce his reasons for coming unannounced. But her guest didn't seem to be inclined to start any civil conversation, as he was resolutely turning his back at her in the most rigid posture, his eyes stubbornly set on the fireplace.

The silence in the room, only sporadically broken by the crackling of the wood logs, soon became oppressive. Irritated by his lack of courtesy and unable to stand his quietness any longer Mai decided she didn't care about being polite anymore. She opened the verbal hostilities without second thoughts.

"I was extremely surprised to see you riding haphazardly in this weather," she said with faked naiveness, "I thought gentlemen these days had more discernment. I suppose I gave them too much credit," she smiled innocently, secretly jubilating about throwing his own words back at him.

Naru took the bait as he finally resolved to face her, his sharp features looking even more serious than usual.

"Thankfully, people are able to learn from their mistakes," he retorted with a slight smirk, quoting Mai's own reply. "Please do not dismiss my entire sex for this one error of judgement."

"You are indeed right, Mr Shibuya, I should not generalize. I was just under the impression that you were above such faults. Could it be that I was mistaken?"

Naru smiled bitterly but stayed mute, apparently lost in thoughts, to Mai's utmost irritation. What was his purpose for coming if he kept ignoring her? She was about to comment on his lack of affability when she noticed the bluish tint of his hands. She felt her anger fade a little, replaced by sympathy. Spring had merely begun after all, and riding in the rain must have been a freezing experience. She swallowed her biting remark and reached for the bell instead.

"How thoughtless of me, making light conversation when you must be feeling extremely cold! Let me ring Jenkins to get you a towel and some hot tea…"

As she was about to act upon her words when Naru put an icy hand on her arm to stop her. Mai shivered at the contact, unable to tell if it was from the cold or the unexpected intimacy of the gesture.

"No," she heard his deep voice say, "it is unnecessary, I shall not stay for long."

Mai only nodded, her throat suddenly dry. The situation was highly improper. She shouldn't be alone with him. She shouldn't accept such physical contact, she shouldn't…

She felt his hand leave her sleeve hesitantly and she heard him let a shaky exhale out. Was he nervous? Did he really have some bad news to tell after all? Or did he simply realised the impropriety of his behaviour?

Mai turned to face him, decided to enquire boldly about his motives for coming and then to ask for him to leave. But she lost all ability to speak when her eyes caught sight of his. He was looking at her with something akin to raw desperation and an intensity that took her breath away. He was so close to her she could smell his odd scent of old books and black tea, mixed with damp leather and spring rain.

Oh he was close, and his face was coming even closer by the second. Who was coming to the other, Mai couldn't tell, all she could think about was the single raindrop which was threatening to fall from his damp hair just above his right eyebrow, and how the colour of his eyes was similar to dark skies just before a storm. They were so close she could clearly see the trails of water on his neck disappearing into his starched cravat, so close that the faint smell of tea was now overpowering...

A sudden loud crackle from the fire startled the pair and broke the spell Mai was under. She took a step away from the gentleman, face colouring and blood pounding in her ears. What had the both of them been doing? She hated the man, right?

It took her a moment to realise Naru was speaking.

"To answer your previous question, I thought I was above such ridiculous behaviour. But these past few days it seems that I haven't been able to act reasonably."

The gentleman let an ironical laugh out.

"I even walked in the rain to come here. How foolish is that?"

Before Mai could answer he resumed.

"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you that you are the reason why I am standing here, drenched and feeling like an idiot!"

"M...me?" asked Mai, befuddled.

"You," confirmed Shibuya, looking almost angry. "Because since I first saw you you invaded my mind entirely. Because as much as I despise the fact, I have to admit that no rationality can apply when it comes to my feelings for you. My sense of pride and rationality had always opposed to inclination, but it seems you reduced them to naught. I _need_ to tell you... to let you know... that I love you."

Mai blinked, confusion and doubt mingling in her mind. The whole scene looked surreal, and she wondered for a brief second if she was dreaming. Was the prideful Naru declaring his undying love for _her_?

A part of her felt flattered, she couldn't deny it. After all, she had had delusions in which the gentleman spoke similar words, claiming his love in humble ways. However this was before she learnt that Shibuya was a lie. But if the man were to admit his deception, and speak the truth, then maybe…

Taking her silence as an encouragement, the gentleman went on, his nervousness slowly letting place to his usual air of certainty.

"I thought that your engagement to your cousin would free me from my torment. However, news came recently that you were not to walk the marital path with Takigawa. I then came to the conclusion that I should embrace this unexpected inclination, since I do not seem able to fight it."

Mai refrained a frown at his words. Was he implying that harboring feelings for her was a _bother_?

"I never destined myself to being tied by a matrimonial bond, but the benefits it could provide on both parts won over my reluctance. Although I know that money is not enough to entice you, my wealth would guarantee you freedom from want. I am aware that you have neither a grand name nor connections, but be certain this matter would never be held against you nor evoked after our wedding. I know about the predicament of being an orphan and I sympathise, more than you could imagine."

He looked somber for a moment before resuming.

"My own benefit in this association would mainly be the appeasement of my mother, who is quite insistent about me settling and establishing a home. I used to think it was a silly idea, since I have never longed for domestic happiness, but meeting you had me think twice. I can assure you of my probity and good character, and that I am willing to work toward a mutual understanding between husband and wife. I admit I am stubborn and proud, and you probably have faults of your own, but I do believe that we could be of good influence on each other. Therefore, I hope you will do me the honour of accepting my hand."

If Mai had held any hope at the beginning of his speech, it was now long forgotten. She had been touched at first, but the more Naru spoke, the more angry and resentful she got. She forced herself to stay calm and collected to answer.

"You see me extremely sorry to have caused you such torment, rest assured that it was unintentional. Since you worded very clearly how disagreeable your inclination toward me was, you shall be relieved to hear that I wholeheartedly refuse your offer."

The gentleman looked at her with unabashed incredulity and irritation.

"Miss Mai, once again you must have misunderstood…"

"And pray tell," she interrupted heatedly, "what I have misunderstood? You told me without any regard for civility that your feelings toward me only happened against your will, that you fought this inclination as hard as you could, in regard to my poor condition in life, so beneath yours thanks to my lack of name and connections. That you love me despite yourself, and that you would settle for marriage for the sake of appeased relations with your mother. I do not understand how you could think that your coming here to insult me would result in matrimonial bliss!"

"So this is what you think of me and my intentions!" cried Shibuya indignantly. "It is a biased interpretation of my words! Would you have prefered a flowery speech celebrating your beauty and flattering your pride? My confession was an honest depiction of my feelings and scruples, because I do believe that being truthful is what matters the most, above the deceiving appearances of civility!"

Mai felt her blood boil, and she was glad she hadn't rung the maid for some tea. Had she had a cup in hand, it would have ended on the gentleman's head. It took her all her willpower to answer without shouting.

"How dare you insinuate that disguise is your abhorrence, when you are so willfully hiding who you are, even from the supposed object of your affections?"

Shibuya looked genuinely startled at her statement and opened his mouth, probably to protest, but Mai wasn't finished.

"How could you come here to propose while hiding even your name from me, and have the nerve to pretend being the epitome of truthfulness? I assume you are surprised, sir, that I am aware of this deception of yours," she snarled, "and that you now wonder how it was brought to my attention. I will satisfy your natural curiosity by saying that a good friend of mine fortunately heard you introduce yourself under another name. They thought of importance to warn me about you."

Mai was panting, the anger, disappointment and desire for revenge which had fueled her rant slowly fading into tiredness. Shibuya's face was so pale and his features so taut that she almost took pity on him.

"Who told you?" he asked in a strangled voice. "And why did you kept quiet?"

"At least you have the decency not to deny it! I did not tell a word out of respect for the Yasuharas, who such revelations may affect. My friend, whose anonymity I should keep, advised you may have had valid reasons for hiding your identity, too. Do not fear about me, mister _Shibuya,_ for I did not learn about your real patronym, nor I am willing to hear it. I now know enough about your character to assert with confidence that I do not want to be associated with you ever again."

"All my actions have a respectable justification," declared Naru with commendable composure, "yet you refuse to hear about them? I do not think I deserve such unfair prejudice. I have never lied about my financial situation, my character nor my standing in society. I thought my name was of no importance, if you were to find the man agreeable enough."

"Unfair prejudice?" laughed Mai bitterly. "Would you have acted in a more gentleman-like manner I would have wanted to hear your reasons. But whatever your name, you are the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry."

Shibuya's face turned a whiter shade at the affront. He went back to the mantelpiece in a single stride and picked up his gloves and hat swiftly.

He then turned to Mai one last time, cold disappointment and mortification visible on his finely chiseled features.

"You once told me forgiveness was a virtue, yet it is the sort of kindness you refuse to show me. You keep arguing about my pride, but I find yours more overbearing even. I do wonder, who is the deceiving one in the end?"

With these words he left the room, and Mai heard him the next moment open the front door. She collapsed into the nearest armchair, her whole body trembling in an exhausting mixture of anger, relief and pain.

It was finally over.

She had managed to tell the despised Shibuya that he hadn't fooled her, that she didn't want him, that he was everything she loathed. She had had the pleasure to reject him, she should be rejoicing, good riddance!

But in her solitude and the suffocating silence of the house, his last accusatory words were weighing heavily in her mind.

* * *

 _Phew, this was really hard to write! I'm not sure I'm completely happy with the outcome, but this chapter needed to come out at some point. Do not hesitate to share your thoughts about the scene with me, criticism is always welcome :)_


	26. Chapter 26

_I know, it's been a while! This chapter wasn't initially supposed to be a stand-alone as it's rather short, but time is flying by and I really wanted to post_ _something after such a long silence on my part. The rest is half-written and will be quite lengthy, but I have issues finding time and energy to write (this last month of pregnancy is hard on me). So until the next chapter is ready please enjoy this one!_

* * *

Mai felt the peaceful darkness engulf her mind as soon as her head landed on the pillow. She had been so drained by her confrontation with Shibuya that she had refused dinner and asked for permission to go to her room and rest once the Haras had come back. Her paleness had been enough to convince her guardians of the relevance of her request, and once granted the permission to retire early she had gone to her apartments, undressed hastefully and almost thrown herself in bed.

But her respite was short-lived, the soothing obscurity of sleep was soon replaced by the blinding light of the sun, and the warmth of her quilt morphed into the gentle caress of a summer wind. Mai groaned, recognizing far too well the feeling of her bare feet on the grass and the breeze in her hair. She didn't have to look at the circle of stones to know that Naru was standing there, she had had this dream too many times to doubt its unfolding.

Why was she having this delusion again? Was Shibuya coming back in her dreams to torment her? The cutting words and the indignant and disappointed look he had thrown her way after she'd rejected him were still burning in her mind, tainting her supposed triumph with bitterness and shame. He had managed to make her doubt the righteousness of her anger and distrust, and regret was slowly seeping into her heart. Would the Naru of her dreams still smile to her? Or had she lost the right to ever see such an expression on his face again?

Mai kept staring resolutely at her feet moving on the grass. There was no escape, no place to go to avoid the gentleman, all she could do was trying to delay the moment she would have to look at him. Her legs walked ahead with a will of their own before finally stopping in front of a shadow. Mai took a deep breath and gathered all her courage to look up.

Naru was there, smiling gently as usual. There was no ire in his eyes, only a deep sorrow which made Mai wish she hadn't seen it.

"Why do you keep coming?" she murmured. "What do you want from me?"

There was no response as usual, the man simply took her hand and led her to the top of the hill again, pointing insistently at the shimmering lake with a pleading look.

Mai shook her head in frustration.

"The hill, the lake, I know! I could draw this place even blindfolded! But what is it supposed to mean?"

Once again her interrogations were met with a deafening silence. The gentleman was standing beside her, watching the lake in melancholy, his gleaming hair dancing around his handsome features like an angelic halo. But his mouth was shut, and he had no apparent intention to answer her legitimate question.

Mai felt her last thread of patience snap. This was enough. She was tired of all these mysteries, of being the one always left in the dark. She didn't want to be a puppet tied by strings she couldn't even see.

"Why do you refuse to talk to me?" she almost shouted while angrily battling the loose hair the wind was pushing in her face.

She stomped her foot childishly, letting her irritation loose.

"Why are you expecting people to do your bidding without even bothering to ask? You hide constantly, keep everything about you secret, even your name, but still you expect from me to trust you blindly? Let me tell you Naru, this is most unfair!"

The gentleman bristled at the nickname, but stayed mute.

"Would you have shown some faith in me," Mai continued, "would you have been honest with me, even once, then maybe… maybe..."

Her voice cracked at the end of her tirade and she stopped, unable to say more without bursting into tears. She gripped her nightgown and inhaled shakily to regain some sort of composure.

"But you did not. So stop invading my mind already," she croaked. "Stop bothering me even in my dreams. Please leave me in peace," she implored. "We do nothing but hurt each other."

Naru's eyes widen in shock at her words before softening into an incredibly sorrowful and apologetic look. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he turned to watch one more time the landscape at his feet, a genuine despair gradually creeping on his features.

He appeared so heartbroken that guilt washed over Mai like an unfurling wave. She opened her mouth to soften her plea, to tell the gentle person in front of her that she had been too harsh, that she regretted causing him grief. That she wanted him to wipe the sadness etched on his face and replace it with a smile instead.

But before she could utter a sound he turned his head to her and nodded resolutely. Darkness suddenly enveloped her, and her words never got to be heard, lost into the void.

* * *

 _Next chapter: a ball, dancing, flirting and good news :) See you soon (or so I hope!)_


	27. Chapter 27

_I'm back! Things have been hectic on my end recently, since baby decided to come almost one month earlier than expected in this mad world, a few days after my last update in fact! As you can imagine nights are short and days busy, so I've had difficulties finding time and energy to write, but_ _your encouraging words helped me to power through :)_ _Many thanks to all of you who left nice reviews and sent me kind PMs, they were a great motivation._

 _The first version of the chapter was a bit too long with too many things happening at once to my liking, so I decided to cut it in several parts (once again). Expect 'shorter' chapters but more frequent updates._

 _Without further ado, enjoy the long-awaited Netherfield ball- part 1!_

* * *

Mai sat at the dressing table, looking blearily in the mirror. Behind her Masako, concentrated on arranging her sister's hair, was positively glowing in a new primrose gown, huge black eyes lit in anticipation. Her excitement to go to the Netherfield ball was probably due to the perspective of seeing their charming host, and Mai couldn't bring herself to dampen the joyous mood with the tale of Shibuya's proposal.

Since the Hara's return at the mansion the two sisters hadn't had a moment to speak in private, and despite her will to do so, Mai hadn't been able to confide in anyone about Shibuya's visit. The man's parting words and his desperate look in her dream were haunting her thoughts relentlessly and she desperately wanted to have Masako's opinion on the matter.

However tonight wasn't the time to breach the subject. The ball was the occasion for her sister to spend some time with Yasuhara, and maybe to secure his affection into an engagement. Mai had to make sure her friend didn't get affected by her ordeal. Even if she wasn't eager to go to Netherfield and face Shibuya she had to fake cheerfulness and face the consequences of her most recent rejection on her own.

Mai shook her head vigorously to wipe the memory of the heartbroken look in Naru's eyes and occupied her mind with choosing earrings among her very little collection of jewels, an heritage from her late mother. She picked a pair hesitantly, wondering if it was too bold of a choice. The earrings she had chosen were complimenting her pale lilac dress quite nicely, but wearing the purple gems was stirring an odd feeling of uneasiness. Would he notice, and more importantly, would he think it was too daring? Maybe she should choose something else after all...

Masako's light gloved hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. Her sister's reflection in the mirror was smiling, nodding in approval.

"Keep those, they match the dress perfectly. Ah, wait a moment," Masako commanded, rearranging a last ribbon in the chestnut hair. "Here, you look lovely."

Mai had to agree. Her hair had been done artfully, the colour of her dress was beyond flattering and the jewelry was giving a nice touch of elegance to the whole outfit. But she had difficulties recognising her own image. There was no brightness in her eyes, her usually contagious smile seemed dull and she couldn't get rid of the alien air of gravitas currently shaping her features. Despite the exact same face reflected on the polished surface, it felt like looking at a stranger.

Mai squinted at the sight, her mind racing. She was certain she just had pointed out something important, her instinct was telling her she was missing a vital clue but she couldn't define what exactly. She sighed in frustration, slightly angry. All of this was Naru's fault, his biting words and his appearance in her dreams had messed with her reasoning abilities.

"Do not worry," Masako said reassuringly, mistaking Mai's disquiet for apprehension. "Jenkins did wonders with the alterations, nobody will suspect this gown was mine."

Lady Hara, still peeved about her charge's behaviour toward Takigawa, had purchased a new dress and accessories for her daughter, but had refused to engage any expense for the orphan. To ensure her sister would go to the ball wearing something she had never been seen in, Masako had sacrificed one of her own most recent dresses and made Jenkins alter it so it could fit her slightly taller friend.

"I am perfectly fine with this dress, you made it look very fashionable indeed. It suits me better than I expected."

"What is the matter then? You look preoccupied."

"Please, do not concern yourself about me," dismissed Mai. "Just make sure you mesmerize our handsome host tonight!"

Masako's cheeks coloured in pink at the evocation of the charming Yasuhara, but her gaze turned suspicious. She had apparently realised fashion had nothing to do with her friend's gloominess.

"Mai-" she started.

"Later, Masako, later." interrupted her sister while leaving the dressing table with exaggerated enthusiasm. "We will not spoil this promising evening with my états d'âme. We shall speak about it tomorrow. For now, just enjoy the dancing and the entertaining company of gentlemen, will you?"

"As you wish," reluctantly agreed Masako, not convinced. "Simply remember you are a guest of honour tonight. It is your time to shine."

Mai laughed derisively.

"To shine? Just pray that I will not embarrass myself in any way. Or that nobody will embarrass me," she mumbled worriedly.

Would Shibuya be petty enough to ridicule her?

Masako took Mai's hand and squeezed it lightly. "There is no reason for you to feel apprehensive. You are the Yasuharas' special guest, this at least should make Mother behave reasonably."

Lady Hara! Mai had been so focused on Shibuya and his probable resentment that she had totally forgotten about her foster mother's foul mood. It was definitely not something to consider lightly either.

"I sincerely hope so. However I am certain she has not forgiven me yet," she sighed.

"Mother's disappointment shall fade soon," assured Masako kindly. "And gossiping will keep her occupied enough, I am certain she will not bother you tonight. Moreover Ayako is a guest of honour too, and we know very well she would never let anyone ruin her moment of glory!"

Mai smiled despite herself. Ayako could be a fierce opponent if challenged indeed.

Masako examined a last time hers and her sister's hairdo and, satisfied with what she saw, smiled to Mai brightly. "Since we are ready, I suggest we wait downstairs. Coming early shall satisfy Mother!"

Mai simply nodded. The more she thought about it, the more her fears toward Shibuya were assuaged. He probably wouldn't ruin his best friend's ball by being overly hostile, if anything he seemed to value his friendship with Yasuhara. The worst he could do would be ignoring her coldly and she could survive such an affront. But adding a angry Lady Hara to the less than enviable situation, on the other hand, made it seem much less manageable. Mai followed Masako downstairs silently, fervently praying that her sister was right.

* * *

"Oh Mai," whispered Masako in wonder, "you can pride yourself with having the most beautiful ball given in your honour! This is certainly the most elegant reception which has ever taken place in the neighbourhood!"

Mai could only nod, left speechless by the display of good taste and wealth Netherfield was offering. The lady of the house in full dress had welcomed the guests in the entry hall, where perfectly polished floors were glimmering under the light of huge chandeliers. The following rooms, ornamented with impressive bouquets of freshly cut flowers, were filled with elegant furniture and the finest glassware sparkling under the candlelight. A glance into the spacious ballroom showed Mai a large ensemble of musicians, ready to provide the eager audience some music to dance on.

"This is a very fine ball indeed," agreed Lord Hara.

"And this is nothing for a gentleman like this Yasuhara," remarked Lady Hara excitedly, "I heard his dinners in London were truly magnificent!"

"You cannot compare a country ball and a reception in London, Mother."

"This is my point, my dear. Any woman should find herself lucky to marry such a man. If this is a mere ball for him, imagine what marvelous receptions the future Mrs Yasuhara could throw! I do hope we will see it soon," she said pointedly to her daughter before spotting someone behind her. "Ah, Mrs Hurst is already here. Mrs Hurst!" she called, immediately distracted by the perspective to brag about Masako's supposed good fortune.

Masako sighed, watching her mother push her way through the crowd to reach her acquaintance.

"I am certain she was already imagining you as the mistress of the house," whispered Mai in her ear.

"Most probably indeed, and I fear she has found an audience with which to share her delusions," was the annoyed reply. "I wish she were not talking like I am engaged already!"

"I do not condone her behaviour in the least, but for once she may be right."

Masako bit her lip, unsure. "Maybe I do hope she is," she admitted. "But what if he never proposes? We would die of shame after her bragging-"

"Mai, Masako!" interrupted a slightly breathless Ayako, "what a relief! I fear I would miss your entry, I got surrounded by Mrs Hurst and her gossiping clique while I was in search for you. It took me far too long to escape their clutches! But that is not the point," she said, brushing aside the demonstrations of sympathy her friends were offering. "There is something very important I have to tell you-"

Ayako never got to finish her sentence as their host chose this very moment to appear and join their little circle. The lady sighed and closed her eyes with an anguished expression, to Mai's astonishment.

"Miss Taniyama, Miss Matsuzaki, I am truthfully honoured you accepted to be our special guests tonight. And Miss Hara," bowed the gentleman, "it is an honour to be gratified by your lovely presence as well."

"We are equally delighted to be part of this reception," assured Masako, mirroring the gesture. "Everything is so wonderfully set up!"

"I am glad to hear that it is to your liking," smiled Yasuhara. "Very glad," he added, staring at the lady a little more than necessary.

Ayako cleared her throat loudly, making the gentleman break eye contact and Masako blush slightly. Mai hid her own smile, elated by the turn the evening was taking. Yasuhara, she had no doubts, was holding tender feelings toward her sister.

"My dearest ladies, I also wanted to inform you that the dancing shall begin soon, since you are expected to lead the ball. Is your dance already reserved?" asked the gentleman, looking around in search of something. "I have not seen your fiancé yet, miss Matsuzaki, but I assume he will be your partner. Miss Taniya-"

"Wait, did you just say fiancé?" screamed a shocked Mai.

Ayako closed her eyes and sighed. Yasuhara, who was tending to Masako who had almost choked, frowned in confusion. "Have you not hear the news yet? I assumed..."

The uncharacteristic guilty look Ayako was sporting was enough to make the gentleman realise his blunder. He rapidly fled the scene, pretexting the need to fetch some refreshment for the still coughing Masako.

"Ayako! Is this actually true? Are you engaged?" asked Mai once the three of them were alone.

The hurt in her voice had Ayako look away in shame. "It is," she admitted.

Masako cleared her throat a last time before asking in a slightly raspy voice: "And you did not see fit to inform us?"

"It happened unexpectedly, I planned to tell you sooner, but my parents wanted to start the wedding preparations immediately and I never got the chance to pay you a visit. Also..."

The lady took a deep breath and resumed. "Also, to be truthfully honest, I got worried about your reaction."

"Worried? Ayako, why?" asked Mai gently while taking her friend's hand in reassurance.

"Is it a marriage of convenience? Did Lord and Lady Matsuzaki pressured you into getting engaged?" enquired Masako in concern.

Ayako shook her head. "No, not really. Well, my parents have been broaching the subject of my being single quite often recently, and he did was in need of a wife, but…"

"Then of course we would rejoice hearing you found someone worthy of your affection!" smiled Mai. "That is what friends do! Such good news-"

"It is your cousin!" shouted Ayako, unable to stand it anymore. "It is your cousin," she repeated more calmly, finally daring to look at the orphan with hesitant eyes.

Masako uttered a strangled "oh" followed by another fit of coughing while Mai stayed silent, features frozen in an incredulous expression.

"You mean… you got engaged… to cousin Takigawa?" she finally stuttered. "He is your fiancé?"

"Yes," replied Ayako in a sigh.

Mai's arms went limp, letting go of her friend's hand. She stood there, an unreadable gaze set on Ayako.

"This is… very surprising," said Masako tentatively. She looked between her two friends worriedly, not knowing what stance to adopt. "You both seemed to entertain rather unfriendly relations until now."

"That was because he was acting like a flirt, I was suspicious of his intentions toward Mai!" protested the lady. "But I soon learnt that he was sincere," she added softly. 'I stumbled upon him the day he proposed to you, he seemed truly dejected."

It was Mai's turn to look away in shame at the memory. She was still bearing the guilt of hurting her cousin and didn't remember this moment fondly.

"I invited him for dinner and... we learnt to know each other I suppose," finished Ayako lamely.

"So you got engaged," concluded Masako, gaze still flickering between her two friends.

"This foolish clergyman proposed to me, and it felt like a challenge and it got on my nerves and I found myself agreeing before I could think about the consequences!" tried to justify the fiancée. "I beg of you to believe me, I had no intentions to steal his affection from you Mai! It just… happened!"

"Ayako."

The seriousness in Mai's voice got Ayako shivering in apprehension. "Mai, please," implored the lady, "I certainly do not wish to lose your friendship over this..."

Mai was staring at her, stupefied. "I cannot believe it!"

"I beg of you…"

The orphan shook her head. "You are mistaken, what I cannot believe is that you are actually infatuated with him! How he managed to win your heart in such little time, I do not know, but he did!"

And she laughed happily, making the tense atmosphere which had followed the revelation vanish.

Masako stifled an amused laugh herself while Ayako blushed scarlet, miserably failing at maintaining some composure.

"No- not at all," she spluttered, torn between relief and haughtiness. "You are mistaken, I certainly would not fall for this unattractive old man. He just… caught me by surprise, that is all. Since he happens to have the suitable wealth and social position, I did not see fit to reject him."

Mai gasped, falsely offended. "Do not mock me, you have rejected plenty of men with more wealth or better positions before. Moreover my cousin is handsome and you know it," she said, pointing her fan in an accusatory manner. "Do not you dare say otherwise, beauty runs in our family."

"I will only admit that he is not too disagreeable to look at," mumbled Ayako with a half-smile. "Hopefully I shall be able to make him dress more fashionably, he clearly needs some solid advice in this area!"

"That he does!" agreed Masako wholeheartedly, earning giggles from her friends.

"He told me you would not be fazed by our engagement, I should have given him more credit."

"Naturally we would rejoice for the both of you! I am elated to have you as an official member of my family, cousin Ayako!" Mai teased before suddenly turning serious. "Oh no, it also means you shall leave us. Cousin Takigawa's cure is in Hertfordshire."

The joyous giggles died, leaving place to a more forlorn atmosphere.

"Indeed," murmured Ayako. "I shall be leaving right after the wedding."

"When shall it take place?" inquired Masako.

"In six weeks. My parents insisted it should be celebrated quickly. I suspect they are afraid one of us would come to their senses."

"Although I sincerely rejoice about this union, I am saddened by the thought of you leaving. We will miss your presence greatly."

"About this… I know for a fact you have never visited Hertfordshire. We would be glad to provide you the opportunity to do so. Your are both welcome to visit anytime. I shall be quite free after my installation there," said Ayako, trying to look as detached as possible.

Mai smiled, amused by this display of pride. It was obvious her friend was worried about moving away from her family and friends, and that her invitation was a disguised plea to relieve her from expected loneliness. "We would be delighted to come and visit you," she assured kindly.

"What about a fortnight after the ceremony then?" eagerly proposed the fiancée.

"This would be the end of Spring. A perfect moment to travel," nodded Masako in agreement. "Father shall not oppose the journey, but Mother..."

Mai gulped audibly. Her foster mother was probably aware of Ayako's engagement now, and she was more than apprehensive of her reaction. The old woman had been ready to throw her on the streets after she rejected Takigawa, who knew what she would do once learning Mai had let her cousin be snatched by Ayako!

"Takigawa will take care of this issue," assured the aforementioned lady. "He was supposed to invite you in Hertfordshire tomorrow while bidding farewell, but I may advise him to do it tonight. Lady Hara would not dare refuse him in front of an audience."

"I was not aware he was still in town," said Masako. "Considering the circumstances I feared he had left without notice."

Mai squirmed at the reminder that her foolishness was the very reason her cousin might have left.

Ayako shook her head. "No, he prolonged his stay for a few days, my parents insisted he came to the ball and be presented to our acquaintances. He should be here soon."

As on cue Yasuhara came back, a glass of lemonade in hand and Takigawa in tow. The apprehensive look the two gentlemen were sporting dissolved when they found the three ladies were talking civilly in a peaceful manner. Relieved that the quiproquo was settled, Yasuhara handed the glass to Masako with a carefree grin. "I am glad to see you are faring better miss Hara. Miss Matsuzaki, miss Taniyama, what a fortunate coincidence, see who I stumbled upon!"

Takigawa bowed politely, sending a questioning look to his fiancée in the meantime. Ayako nodded reassuringly and the clergyman turned to Mai, an embarrassed smile on the lips.

Mai smiled back, decided to dissipate all awkwardness between her and her cousin. "Cousin Takigawa, I offer you my congratulations. Ayako was just telling us the wonderful news. I must say that I am delighted to count my dear friend as a new family member! I am truly blessed, since I met you I gained two."

The man's smile widened, and his look of uncertainty morphed into a more relaxed one. "I shall be the grateful one, my dearest cousin, my meeting you was the source of the greatest happiness."

Ayako tried to look unaffected by his declaration but blushed profusely nonetheless. "Mr Takigawa," she started in an overly formal manner to hide her fluster, "we shall find Lord and Lady Hara, we ought to greet them. Moreover I have invited Mai and Masako to stay at Rosings in two months, I would like to settle the details of their journey if you do not mind."

"Of course my dear lady, your wish is my command" agreed Takigawa with a smirk.

Ayako rolled her eyes before the two of them saluted and left. Yasuhara also excused himself, although with evident regret, to perform his duty as a host.

"Mai," asked Masako, using the opportunity of being alone with her sister, "is the situation really not bothering you?"

"I admit I was a bit disconcerted, but I am happy for them." She looked at the couple and smiled serenely. "And in all honesty I feel relieved, it only confirms not accepting my cousin's proposal was the right course of action."

Mai found the guilt of hurting the clergyman had indeed subsided a little. Maybe she would feel the same when Naru would, in turn, get engaged… She caught sight of the aforementioned gentleman out of the corner of her eye, standing rigidly among a group of ladies who were trying to get his attention. Would he marry one of them? Unexpectedly the thought left her troubled and slightly hurt.

She was timely distracted by the energetic Madoka, who was gathering the couples of dancers for the opening set. Mai, as a guest of honour, was supposed to lead it, along with Ayako.

"Miss Taniyama, Miss Hara," she called. "If you would head to the ballroom, the dancing shall start."

The two ladies hurried to join the other guests. Ayako and her fiancé were already in line, ready to open the ball.

"Oh no, I have not been asked for the dance yet," said Mai worriedly to her sister. "It would be embarrassing to have the maîtresse du bal find a partner for me."

"Someone might come still," offered Masako, who was waiting to be invited herself.

Mai looked at the crowd expectantly, and soon enough a the figure of a gentleman detached itself to approach them. But her inviting smile froze on her lips when she realised who the gentleman was. Beside her Masako stiffened in dismay.

"Miss Taniyama, miss Hara" greeted the man with a quick bow which the ladies mirrored reluctantly, "what a pleasure to see you tonight."

"Mr Urado," Masako replied in cold politeness.

Urado was a wealthy and important figure in the county. Twice a widower, and although relatively old and sickly, he was notorious for seeking the company of young marriageable ladies with the evident hope to wed one of them. But despite his wealth and good name the women of the neighborhood, wary of the fate his first two wives met and of his deplorable lack of dancing skills, were avoiding him as much as politeness allowed.

But this time Mai and Masako were trapped, with no possible escape. The gentleman smiled predatorily, revealing a row of yellow teeth. Mai repressed a shiver of disgust at the sight.

"The dancing is about to begin, would miss Hara do me the honour?"

Masako blanched, and Mai's heart went to her sister. Opening the ball with Urado, the most terrible dancer of the county! Her pride would be mortally wounded. And the rumours it would elicit! Urado was a proper young lady worst nightmare, but they had no excuse to offer to avoid such a disaster.

Masako was about to accept out of resigned politeness when Mai came to her rescue. "Actually her first dance is already reserved," she lied.

Her sister couldn't hide her surprise soon enough, stirring Urado's suspicion.

"I do not see the gentleman yet. Not appearing in time for the dance makes him lose any prevalence. May I ask who had this honour? " he insisted.

Masako coughed in embarrassment, while Mai frantically searched for a plausible answer. She just had to find someone suitable, any gentleman would be willing to have Masako as a partner for a dance, she was the county's most handsome lady, after all! If only she could spot someone... Thankfully Yasuhara came in sight, flanked by his sister and Lin.

"Our dear host asked Masako to keep her first dance unreserved," she said loud enough for Yasuhara and his suite to hear. Maybe they would be able to find her a suitable partner. To her relief she captured Madoka's attention, who seemed to understand the situation in a glimpse. Mai supposed she had heard the rumours about Urado, because she didn't waste a second to join them, closely followed by the two other gentlemen.

"Oh miss HaraI hope you will forgive me for keeping my brother away from you," she smiled sweetly, "I shall free him soon. My dear brother, do not forget miss Hara reserved her dance for your benefit."

"How could I forget, I was looking forward to fulfill my engagement, of course," replied Yasuhara, not missing a beat.

Mai couldn't help but being impressed with his assurance and his acting skills, considering he was telling a blatant lie to cover for his sister without even knowing her reasons.

"Mister Urado," he said, "you see me sorry to deprive you from such pleasant company, but I have to claim miss Hara."

The older gentleman nodded rigidly, obviously displeased, and Yasuhara offered Masako his arm, which se accepted eagerly, ready to swoon before such a chivalrous rescue.

Mai was about to breath a sigh of relief when, to her utmost horror, Urado turned to her, and reiterated his demand. "I believe you are free, miss Taniyama. It would be my pleasure…"

Mai closed her eyes, already feeling the mortification which would ensue. She couldn't possibly play the same trick twice, so she had to accept the unwelcome attention of Urado. Taking comfort in the fact that Masako was out of the gentleman's clutches, she was about to give him her hand when a baritone voice intervened.

"Regretfully, miss Taniyama has already accepted to give me her first dance."

* * *

 _Hehehe, can you guess who's coming to the rescue? I hope you enjoyed, more to come soon!_

 _And if you want to see a beautiful illustration, go check the lovely Books-tea-ghosts on tumblr! Her art gives me life :)_


	28. Chapter 28

_Surprise surprise, it's me again! Yes, I am alive, and yes, there is an update! Enjoy while I slowly die over my Nanowrimo project!_

* * *

"Regretfully, miss Taniyama has already accepted to give me her first dance."

Mai's eyes shot open, wide with surprise, as she turned toward her saviour. Incredulous, she wondered if she had somehow misheard his statement. She had been so certain he resented her, and yet he was coming to her aid?

But the gentleman quickly dissipated her disbelief as he effectively came to her side, offering an arm Mai accepted mechanically, still in a daze.

Urado's lips contorted into a bitter grimace. Being denied twice with such a blatant lack of respect had left him quite resentful.

"That is regrettable indeed, I was looking forward to having the pleasure of miss Taniyama's company," he said through gritted teeth.

"You see me sorry to disappoint."

The gentleman's guarded expression betrayed nothing of his thoughts, however the flat tone of the answer left little doubt about his lack of regret.

Urado's bloodshot eyes narrowed, his body bristling with barely concealed anger. The offence had been subtle enough to give him no ground to retaliate.

"It is a surprise to hear you will partake in the dancing," he remarked scathingly nonetheless. "As I have heard, it is not a habit of yours."

Mai raised a worried gaze to the gentleman next to her. Urado's remark was pertinent, breaking his usual pattern to dance with her meant exposing himself to the ton's gossip. She bit her lip, guilt colouring her cheeks red.

The gentleman didn't meet her eyes but put a steady hand on her arm.

"I am afraid you have been misinformed. I am simply not inclined to dance with ladies I have not been formally introduced to."

"And I suppose Miss Taniyama does not belong to this category," mocked the widower.

"Indeed, as we are well acquainted with miss Taniyama and miss Hara," interjected Madoka with her most diplomatic smile to defuse the situation. "We had the pleasure of their visits quite often at Netherfield. You cannot blame me for seeking female companionship, all alone among these gentlemen," she added, eyelashes fluttering in a charming and innocent manner.

"Certainly not," bowed Urado, defeated by his hostess's skills.

He shot a hateful glance to the man who had deprived him from a potential dance partner, then opted to focus on a safer prey instead.

"Well then, I do hope to have the pleasure to dance with you later tonight, Miss Taniyama," he said, revealing his rotten teeth in a disgustingly obsequious smile.

Mai shivered and unconsciously moved closer to the tall figure next to her.

"Later, certainly," she politely offered while praying fervently for not having to fulfill such a promise.

"Now, if you may excuse us."

And on these words Mai was gently, but firmly pulled away by her partner, and they went to stand in line for the first set.

The relief of seeing the figure of Urado dissolve into the crowd was soon replaced by uneasiness when Mai noticed the speculative stares of the other guests. Murmured gossip was spreading like fire in the room, and Mai had little doubts about the topic. Of course dancing with him would garner some rumours…

She hesitantly looked at the gentleman in front of her, but found him standing stoically, seemingly unbothered by the unwelcome attention. She let a sigh escape her lips and straightened her posture. She would at least make sure she wouldn't embarrass him with her dancing abilities.

Finally the music started, drowning the whispered comments and offering Mai the opportunity to thank her partner. The first set was a warming up for the dancers, and the relatively slow rhythm allowed her to follow the steps without losing her speaking abilities.

She decided to take the initiative of the conversation, since the gentleman didn't seem inclined to do so.

"Er-, I am most thankful for your help," she began. "Mr Urado was being insistent and…"

"It was the only honourable thing to do. I am very well aware of Urado's reputation," was the curt reply.

"Oh."

The pair danced in silence a moment before Mai attempted to speak again.

"Still," she insisted, "it was extremely nice of you and Mr Yasuhara to come to our aid. I simply hope it did not upset your plans…"

"It did not."

"That is a relief. I would hate to have deprived any lady of your company," she said sincerely.

The gentleman frowned, probably assuming her statement was some veiled sarcasm. Mai hastily clarified her point, not wanting to irritate the umbrageous man any further.

"I mean, I supposed you were to dance with our hostess, since she is kind enough to sacrifice a set for our well-being..."

The mention of Madoka elicited a rare smile on Lin's usually stern face.

"You are indeed correct," he admitted. "Thankfully she knows who to coerce into being my replacement."

"Uh?"

"Look on your left," he whispered, a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes.

Mai discreetly glanced toward the aforementioned direction only to find Madoka grinning widely while entraining a very sullen Shibuya into the dance. She bit back a giggle at their hostess's obvious pleasure in annoying the gentleman.

"This does not appease my worries at all," she remarked nonetheless. "If anything, I am very sorry Madoka had to resort to his company. His behaviour is blatantly rude to her, he could at least pretend he is enjoying it, if only for her sake," she sighed in exasperation at the forlorn attitude the gentleman was showing.

"I would not be concerned if I were you, she is used to handle him and his temper. As well as his lack of pretending skills.".

"Is that so? On the contrary, I find him quite versed in this domain," Mai retorted sourly.

Lin's gaze suddenly lost his warmth as he peered at her, his features set in an unreadable expression.

"May I ask what leads you to think so?"

His voice had a dangerous edge, and Mai instantly realised she had made a mistake. Since Lin knew Naru since childhood, he had to be aware of the deception of the so called Shibuya. Which meant she was indirectly accusing him of condoning such a lie by implying she knew. When he had just saved her!

Her mind reeling, she blurted the first excuse that came to her mind to salvage the situation.

"What I meant was that… that Naru did pretend when we danced together!" she said, congratulating herself for her quick thinking. "He even smiled."

The gentleman appeared taken aback for a moment.

"He smiled," he echoed, his own lips betraying the smallest hint of amusement.

"He was probably mocking me," Mai felt the need to specify, embarrassed by the scrutinizing look her partner was setting on her.

"If he were, you would not be doubting it."

On this cryptic statement the music ended, giving the dancers a small respite before the second part of the set. By coincidence the couple found itself placed just next to Madoka and Shibuya.

Mai smiled to Madoka and stole a glance toward Naru with trepidation. What sort of reaction should she expect from him. Anger? Contempt? Indifference?

For the briefest moment their eyes met.

Nothing.

Mai blinked, unsettled by the alien sight. In the dark blue eyes there was no trace of emotion, just empty coldness. It was as if they had reverted back to being complete strangers to each others.

And she didn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed.

She didn't get to ponder the paradox for too long, since the shrilly voice of Mrs Hurst reached their ears, interrupting her thoughts.

"- lost no time to find another target. And a richer one, I see."

"And here I was wondering why the schemy little vixen refused her cousin!" lady Hara was heard huffing. "She will regret her greediness, Lin is way richer, but what does she think she has to tempt him? He is clearly out of her reach!"

Mai went beet red in mortification, hoping beyond reason the aforementioned gentleman hadn't catched the unsavory comment. If his frown was any indication, he had heard it quite clearly.

"Takigawa was such a wonderful gentleman. The Matsuzaki daughter saw it right away, she has always been the clever one."

"Really my dear lady Hara, you did what you could with her. But taking an _orphan_ under your roof, it was bound to happen -"

"-, she shows no gratefulness! She should remember she is a mere orphan, and nothing worth a gentleman's interest!"

The answer could not be heard, but it was probably supportive of the lady's opinion.

"Thankfully she was not able to corrupt my Masako with her loose morals. _Her_ behaviour at least is faultless. We expect Yasuhara to propose any moment! I cannot wait to see her so well married, have you noticed how wealthy -"

Mai blanched. Not only had her foster mother managed to insult her, depicting her like some greedy harlot, but she had also unveiled in front of Yasuhara's family and friends her shameless expectations toward the gentleman!

She glanced wearily at the couple next to her. They had diplomatically feigned not to be able to hear lay Hara's babbling so far, but Madoka's ever present smile had faltered for a second. And Naru's displeased scowl had turned darker.

What were they thinking of her? And of Masako?

Was Naru congratulating himself for not marrying her now?

The music resumed, drowning Lady Hara's comments and giving Mai the excuse of the physical exercise for her burning cheeks. She tried to follow the steps, doing her best not to falter under the Lin's intimidating stare.

There was no decent way to attenuate the harm which had been done, but Mai couldn't bear losing the good opinion of the Netherfield masters. Not to mention being mistaken about her supposedly venal intentions could affect their opinion of Masako!

She mustered all her courage to face the gentleman. She would not let Lin stay prejudiced against her, not if she could avoid it.

"What you heard…," she started timidly. "I can assure you that it is not a reflect of the truth at all"

"Did you not reject Takigawa?" asked Lin with a raised eyebrow.

"I did," she admitted, "but…"

The frown intensified and Mai felt a surge of indignation and disappointment wash through her. Was Lin really believing she was a gold digger? Her eyes burnt with unshed, angry tears at the unfairness of the situation.

"That part is true," she repeated more confidently, fueled by her anger. "However my motivations were certainly not dictated by greed. Being an orphan does not augur evil intentions nor the will to marry into money! My character has flaws, this I would readily admit, but these are unrelated to the misfortune of losing my parents. I should not be hated for this fact, if only because I cannot help it!"

Red-faced, bright-eyed and panting slightly because of the dancing, Mai planted a determined gaze in Lin's one, only to have the surprise to find him chuckling.

The low, bubbling sound had an unexpected warmth, contrasting with the icy behaviour the gentleman was usually showing. Taken aback, Mai gaped at him in the most inelegant manner.

"Forgive me," he smiled at Mai's befuddled stare, "I was not mocking you in the least. In fact, someone once told me very similar words. You reminded me of him."

"I hope it was not an unpleasant memory then."

"It was not. He was… someone dear to me," said Lin with more gravity.

The use of the past tense prevented Mai to question the gentleman any further. She was familiar enough with grievance and loss and therefore didn't want to add to his burden. So she simply nodded in understanding.

"And for your benefit, neither do I hate you nor am I prejudiced against orphans. I did not give credence to what I heard."

"I am really sorry, I assumed…"

"It was my mistake. The way I was acting may have confused you. I was displeased by their behaviour, not yours."

"Oh."

Mai blushed, feeling guilty for not having given Lin any credit. The biting words of Shibuya came back to her, and she sincerely wondered if she wasn't too hasty to judge people on mere assumptions. Like Mrs Hurst, or lady Hara.

She wasn't better than them after all.

"I am afraid your act of kindness may have some unwanted repercussions though," she worried. "Our little society likes gossip, you see."

"Let them do as they please. A dance shall not tarnish your reputation, nor mine," Lin reassured.

"I do not want you to be inconvenienced by my fault."

"I acted out of my own volition, you are not to blame in any way."

Mai smiled gratefully and the two of them spend the rest of the set in companionable silence.

When the dance came to an end Lin started to gallantly escort Mai back to where Masako was waiting. But by an unfortunate coincidence the couple got cornered between Mrs Hurst, lady Hara with a group of her acquaintances and Madoka, arms in arms with Shibuya.

Having heard the terrible opinion lady Hara had on her charge, Lin naturally turned to more friendly figures and, to Mai's chagrin, headed toward Madoka and her escort.

She anxiously watched Naru come closer. After what he had heard about her, she feared he wouldn't even bother to show any manners to her. But to her utmost surprise he bowed politely in greeting. Mai answered with a reverence, heart pounding fast.

She had avoided any catastrophy so far.

Her relief was however short-lived, since Mrs Hurst chose this very moment to try to engage with them. The old lady, far too happy with having caught the subjects of the latest gossip, was actively searching to glean some information to fuel the rumours.

"Miss Yasuhara, what a wonderful ball you set up!" she called out.

Madoka, unable to ignore the lady without being blatantly impolite, stopped to answer, to the men evident displeasure. But the lack of amiability Lin and Naru were displaying was apparently not enough to deter Mrs Hurst from gossiping.

"And what a pleasure to see these fine gentlemen finally taking part in the dancing," she added with a conniving smile."Really, miss Taniyama, you have to tell us your secret my dear."

"A secret?" Mai repeated absentmindedly. Before biting her tongue, furious to have been played so easily. The insinuation was obvious, but she had been caught off guard, still preoccupied about Naru's behaviour, and hadn't realize she was falling into a trap.

Mrs Hurst did not waste a second to latch on her prey.

"Oh my dear, you must be aware of the fact that you are the envy of your friends!" she said with faked innocence. "Are you not the only one having had the privilege to dance with Mr Lin and Mr Shibuya here? Some of the ladies have been dying to have this honour, they would probably appreciate some piece of advice."

Mai gritted her teeth. There wasn't any subtlety in the underlying message that she was a skilled gold digger, and she desperately wanted to come up with a witty retort, but nothing came to her mind.

Thankfully Madoka saved the situation. "Actually," she countered with a dazzling and totally insincere smile, "so had I this honour. If you can call this an honour, the ladies seeking Shibuya's company have probably no idea how dull his conversation is when dancing!"

Mai bit back a snort and Shibuya rolled his eyes. Mrs Hurst, on the other hand, looked positively bewildered.

"This is certainly not true, I am sure miss Taniyama would disagree," protested the old lady.

"Naturally, her good manners would dictate she did," acquiesced Shibuya. "But Madoka is perfectly right, I am afraid. Which is why I do not partake in the dancing more. I would not want to inflict such torture to unsuspecting ladies."

Mrs Hurst laughed behind her fan with a knowing air.

'Oh I see. Naturally you would not want to upset _ladies_."

Mai felt like she had been slapped. The comment was obviously a jab at her status, and what she had heard from Mrs Hurst exchange with Lady Hara left little to no doubt about her opinion on orphans.

Madoka cleared her throat, probably to retort something scathing but Lin put a firm hand on her arm in warning.

Next to them Naru's features hardened, but he kept a remarkable composure.

"You may have misunderstood." he said calmly. "I was implying that I could only dance with ladies whose manners and kindness would allow to bear my own lack of social skills. I know for a fact Miss Taniyama possesses both," he said, sparing a glance at the aforementioned lady.

Mai's heart pounded erratically in her chest. The coldness of his gaze had reverted to the intense look which used to make her swoon.

And he was defending her.

She had thought he would be too bitter after her rejection to even show her basic decency, still he was taking her side. Why was the man so confusing, blowing hot and cold, being infuriating a moment and chivalrous the very next?

She didn't know what to think about Naru, Shibuya, or whatever his name anymore.

"I am certain you could find many other ladies with these qualities," objected Mrs Hurst.

"This may be, but I prefer to surround myself with only a few close people."

"Is that so? I had no idea you were so well acquainted with miss Taniyama. Especially since you have not been in the neighborhood for very long. I am marvelling at how fast youth is inclined to tie bonds these days," she remarked with false ingenuity.

Naru clenched his jaw, his mood obviously darkening. Madoka took this as her cue to intervene.

"No need for long with people as charming as miss Hara and miss Taniyama. I have rarely met ladies with such nice manners and entertaining conversation, do not you agree?"

Mrs Hurst could not say otherwise without seeming impolite, so she consented, albeit reluctantly.

Mai's heart swelled at the kindness Madoka and Naru were showing toward her, although. she felt she didn't deserve it.

"I am afraid you are thinking too highly of me," she declared modestly, eyes downcast. "Your kindness may be clouding your judgement."

"I beg to differ," unexpectedly replied Naru.

Mai raised her head in surprise, and found him looking at her intently.

"I do not think of me as particularly kind, and yet I share this opinion."

Wasn't he supposed to be angry at her? Was he trying to lower her defenses to come back at her and have the last word?

Or was he sincere?

Mai's head was spinning, and she fumbled with her words, unsettled by the piercing gaze.

"I had no idea… I mean… I did not know you found my conversation entertaining."

"My mistake, I thought I told you before. I miss our verbal sparring."

Mrs Hurst had fallen silent, watching the exchange gleefully, memorizing every word to relate the exchange to her friends later. But Mai didn't notice, too busy trying to decipher what emotion exactly was swirling in Naru's dark blue eyes.

Before she could come to a conclusion the gentleman broke the spell, peering behind her shoulder with a slight scowl. From the corner of her eye she caught sight of Urado coming their way.

She bristled, remembering she had promised the old man a dance if she happened to be free of previous engagements. However she didn't have to worry about it for too long, since Naru offered her a chance to escape.

"Dancing with Madoka has awoken my appetite for this sort of distraction," he lied casually. "Miss Taniyama, would you grace me with your company for the next set?"

"Yes!" she answered readily. "I mean, it would be my pleasure."

With that she was whisked toward the center of the room by the very gentleman she had sworn she would never be involved with ever again.

* * *

 _AN: I am so sorry to disappoint! But, like in the manga, Lin is the one coming to Mai's rescue. The amount of reviews hoping Naru was her saviour almost made me reconsider... almost ;) But I love Lin, and Naru will have his romantic moment with our heroin, so I hope you won't be too mad at me for playing this trick. Don't worry, there is more Mairu to come._

 _On another note, this story has reached 100 favs and 150 follows! Never would I have ever imagined this work could garner so much attention, I am so incredibly thankful for your support and feedback! To celebrate this important milestone I am offering to write a bonus chapter: I was thinking of writing Takigawa's proposal, but I'm open to other suggestions! If there is a specific scene or a prompt (in this AU) you wish to see, please feel free to send me a PM or leave a review with your idea. I'll see what inspires me the most (or what's requested the most!)._

 _Thanks again for your support, which keeps me motivated :)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hum yeah, it's been a while. I got very busy with my children, they and I got sick in turn for about two months and it has been truly exhausting. Then I faced some writer's block, because it is hard to find inspiration when you barely have enough energy to perform your minimum daily tasks. Anyway, things are much better now, the muse is back and I've managed to carve some writing time in my hectic days, so here we are, with the long-awaited dance between Mai and Naru. Enjoy some cheese, and thanks for sticking with me and this story despite the erratic updates!_

 _Also a great thanks to Soulsborne who did me the honor of proofreading this and giving me really helpful feedback. You should totally check her stories if you haven't already btw, they're great and I enjoy them a lot!_

* * *

Two dances, Mai kept reminding herself. It was only two dances. Really, there was no need for her hand to tremble or for her heart to beat so wildly. They would just follow an intricate pattern of steps in rhythm with the music.

In close proximity.

While holding hands.

On second thought, these two dances were a perfectly valid reason to feel nervous! How were they supposed to handle this level of intimacy considering their circumstances? Naru had displayed unexpected compassion and chivalry, silencing the unfounded gossip with his invitation to dance, but Mai highly doubted his motives were dictated by anything more than a sense of duty. The bite of her rejection was certainly still instilling its bitter poison.

Her chest tightened, making it difficult to breathe as she recalled the emotionless, withdrawn look Naru had sported just a moment before. It left little doubt about his feelings toward her: she had been relegated to the rank of an annoying stranger. Would he be able to overcome his distaste, at least for the sake of appearances?

Her nervousness didn't abate when the first notes of the violin rose, signaling the start of the quadrille to the dancers, Madoka and Lin being the leading couple. Mai performed a stiff reverence, watching with trepidation Naru mirror the gesture gracefully and come closer to reach for her hands. She let him clasp his gloved fingers around hers and followed his movements, out of sheer habit.

She danced without uttering a word for a few moments, a perfunctory smile plastered on her face while she tried to ignore the warmth of Naru's hand seeping through their gloves. She didn't dare look at him in the eyes so she settled for his chin. Considering their height difference it was an acceptable compromise.

She started to think that the silence was to last through the two dances when Naru's neatly shaved jaw moved.

"What a nice ball. Madoka really outdid herself."

The comment was mundane, and his tone flat, but it was enough for Mai to forget her embarrassment. She raised her head to stare at her partner, astonished he didn't saw fit to ignore her for the rest of the set. His features were set in a guarded expression but he was uncharacteristically averting his eyes, betraying the smallest amount of discomfort.

She knew for a fact he wasn't keen on inane conversation, yet he was taking upon himself to start one. Was he trying to be civil? The very thought left her speechless.

"It is your turn to say something now, Miss Taniyama," he remarked, not without irony, while his stunned partner spun under his raised arm. "I remember very clearly that you talk as a rule while dancing, you ought to do your share of the conversation."

"And since when do you abide by said rule?" Mai wondered out loud while trying not to lose her precarious balance.

It was the gentleman's turn to spin, which he did adroitly before moving behind heri as the steps required. "Since the beginning of this dance," he said, "as I have been told just before I ought to polish my conversational skills."

"How admirable of you," Mai replied, suppressing the tingle his breath fanning the shell of her ear was sending down her spine, "I shall acknowledge your efforts and remark that I do not think we ever had a more magnificent ball in the county."

"It was thrown for you, you deserve nothing less."

Mai almost missed Naru's hand as they linked arms again, distracted by the confusing statement. His tone was infuriatingly neutral and in their current position she couldn't see clearly what sort of expression he was making. Was that a polite compliment, or disguised mockery?

"How sly of you, resorting to flattery," she whispered defiantly. "I shall admit that you handle the art of insincere praise flawlessly, with this you should delight any conversation partner. This exercise is pointless, your skills do not need any improvement after all."

The gentleman's hand left hers momentarily, the time for them to turn around and face each other. They moved in perfect rhythm to follow the leading couple's pattern, the very image of harmony. But Mai's smile was empty and Naru's gaze clouded by bitterness.

"Only you would you assume an earnest word of appreciation was a lie," he remarked bitingly. "I should not be surprised, knowing your terrible opinion of me. However I do not think my behaviour warrants such wariness tonight."

His voice held more disappointment than accusation, and Mai felt a pang of guilt seize her heart.

She had been so apprehensive about him being adverse to her that she had construed everything he had said as offensive. When, in all honesty, he had done nothing but coming to her aid, and treat her in a congenial and gentlemanly manner. He was right. She had been unfair.

"No, it does not," she admitted softly, all defiance gone. "I am afraid my encounter with Mrs Hurst has left me quite temperamental. I can only hope that you will accept my deepest apologies."

Such contrition seemed to catch the gentleman off guard as his eyes widened in surprise. His offended frown dissolved and after a few moments of contemplation he sighed.

"I should bear half of the blame," he capitulated, "for I should have clarified my motives. My brusque invitation to dance must have been misleading. Rest assured it was not an attempt at wooing you any further, your opinion on the matter has been perfectly understood. I just- I could not suffer the unfair treatment this Mrs Hurst," anger flashed in his eyes at the mention of the old lady, "and even your so-called mother were inflicting upon you. Being an orphan is not something you should feel ashamed of."

Mai felt the muscles of his forearms tense under her hand, and when she looked at him she could see his jaw was clenched in ire, the fire in his gaze only burning hotter. The intensity of his reaction confused her until she recalled he had an orphaned friend. He was probably getting angry on his behalf.

"I learnt not to pay it any attention," Mai dismissed with a tired smile. "It does not affect me much anymore."

"You should not be used to it," the man muttered somberly.

"I do, if only because I cannot escape it. Let me embrace thee, sour adversity-" she started.

"- for wise men say it is the wisest course," completed the gentleman. "In spite of my respect for Shakespeare, I do not subscribe to this opinion."

"Only you, Naru, would dare disagree with the great Shakespeare," Mai teased, her lips turning into a heartfelt smile. Which fell abruptly when realization dawned upon her that she had called him Naru.

She bit her tongue at the use of the nickname, but it was too late. It almost frightened her how easy it had been to forget all the defiance and distrust she had toward the gentleman to fall back into their former usual banter. And how comfortable their closeness had become, dancing side by side at arms length as they were. Lulled by their shared moment of understanding she had let the name slip up.

"I am truly sorry," she hastily apologized, "I did not want to…"

The words died in her throat .

They were passing right under the huge chandelier, Naru's face suddenly devoid of its shadows under the bright light. It only lasted a fleeting second, but it was enough for Mai to have a glimpse of what was hiding behind the mask of indifference and annoyance the man was wearing.

Regret. Hurt and grief.

And it was all her doing.

Mai's certitudes wavered. This was not the man she had rejected, the one she resented because of his cold heart and falseness! This man wouldn't hold such a tormented gaze, full of longing and regret. For an instant Shibuya had been so similar to the Naru of her fantasies, the one who had smiled so sadly to her, that she had genuinely wondered if she was dreaming.

Who was the gentleman in front of her, really? The deceptive Shibuya, or this vulnerable Naru?

Mai didn't get to ponder over the heart-wrenching mystery, since the violin dragged its last note and the dance came to a halt. The gentleman's features reverted to a schooled, emotionless expression as their hands parted, leaving a fading warmth beneath their gloves.

The dancers curtsied, waiting for the musicians to change tunes for the second part of the set, preparing themselves for the cotillion. Soon enough the joyous notes rose, inviting the couples to enjoy another round of lively dancing. Mai and Shibuya both complied, but the companionship they had a few minutes before had vanished to let place to the strained atmosphere of the beginning.

"I- I suggest we dismiss Shakespeare from our minds for the time being." Mai mumbled, her heart inexplicably heavy. "Such a festive party does not beckon tragedy."

"Very well. Shall we go back to flattery then?"

Mai didn't miss the underlying irony of his tone, however small talk seemed preferable to the current uncomfortable silence between them. "Yes, please. Unless you find the exercise too unpalatable," she amended in a whisper. "I am an awful conversationalist I am afraid, for I seemingly cannot talk without offending you in a way or another. I do not desire to pain you any further. I figure polite courtesy would be harmless."

A morose smirk rose on Shibuya's handsome face.

"I greatly appreciate your consideration for my well-being, however your worries are unfounded. I have always appreciated your refreshing honesty. How could one improve his character if nobody dares say to him he is in the wrong?"

Mai looked away in guilt as his parting words after her rejection echoed in her mind. Was he referring to his faults, or hers?

"But you are indeed right, compliments make a more pleasant conversation for a ball. May I say you look dashing tonight? Your earrings especially," he added thoughtfully, "this violet hue flatters your complexion nicely."

If Mai's hands hadn't been safely tucked under Naru's fingers they would have flown to her ears to hide the antique jewels. Of course he would notice! She shouldn't have listened to Masako, they had been too daring of a choice, considering their history. "They belonged to my late mother, she was very fond of them," she explained with flushed cheeks.

"A lady of refined taste, by any means."

Mai nodded wordlessly, pushing away any thoughts about purple crystals and trying to pay attention to the dance. It was a wonder she hadn't made a fool of herself by missing a movement or a step so far.

Naru, on the contrary, was moving with imperturbable poise as he came behind her, his breath fanning the crown of her head. "I've always known amethysts would suit you."

His tone was undecipherable, pensive almost, but the raw quality of his voice had Mai's heart stop for a second before blood rushed to her face once again. She could only hope that her agitation wasn't too noticeable, be it by her partner or the other dancers.

"I-" she stammered, struggling to form a coherent reply. "Ma- Masako said they would."

"Is that the reason why you chose them?"

Mai opened her mouth to answer that of course, the flattering aesthetic of the gems was the only reason why she had picked these particular earrings, only to close it immediately, troubled. She couldn't truthfully claim her choice had been motivated by coquetry only. She had been fully aware of the connection between the stone and the man when she was selecting her accessories, the concern had her hesitate, even. Nevertheless she had put the jewels on her ears in the end.

What was the fact saying about her? She wasn't certain she wanted an honest answer to this particular question, nor did she wanted to learn about Naru's possible interpretation of her actions. Her pride didn't allow her to indulge nor in falsehood neither in admitting there was more depth to her choice, so she stayed quiet.

To her relief the gentleman didn't press the matter any further, maybe mistaking her silence for confirmation. He took his place at her side, helping her with a pirouette she executed with disputable gracefulness. "You seem to trust miss Hara's judgement greatly," he mused.

"Naturally I do," Mai confirmed, breathing more easily now that the conversation was veering toward safer grounds. "Masako is an accomplished lady with a great fashion sense, I seek her advice often in this domain."

"I was not referring to fashion."

Mai frowned, confused. "We consider each other as kin, it is obvious her opinion is of great importance to me. She had gained my undivided trust throughout the years we have spent together."

"What an enviable bond you share. I must say miss Hara is watching faithfully over you."

The frown deepened. "I am afraid I do not understand what you are referring to."

The gentleman smirked wryly. "She seems really committed to protecting your interests. Especially against potential suitors."

Mai's eyes grew wide. Was that about her cousin? Or was it a veiled admission that he knew Masako was the one who warned her about his deception? Did this mean he was aware of her sister's misconduct? Her throat felt suddenly dry.

"Could you blame her if she did so?" she asked in a strangled whisper. "Would you not do the very same for your friends?"

"I would." Naru let out a sour laugh. "I know more than anyone how far the desire to protect can take us. Sometimes," he hesitated a second before adding gravely, "sometimes for the sake of those we cherish have to sacrifice our own happiness."

The sadness which marred his features clawed at Mai's heart, the sight almost too difficult to bear. He had the same look in her last dream, the same hopelessness and resolve shining in his eyes. These were emotions he couldn't fake, yet she hoped he did, because they were telling her she had been blind so far.

They were speaking of a selfless man, who embraced sorrow for the sake of someone else, when she had pictured him as prideful and egoistic.

They were speaking of sincerity, when all she could see were his lies.

It was shedding a new light on him, a light which made her want to ask his reasons for lying to them all. What if his motives were honourable indeed? What if it was for the sake of someone he held dear, like a friend? Who would it be? Lin, the Yasuharas maybe? Or the one person he was searching for?

She had no right to pry, however. She had denied Naru the right to explain himself when he asked for a chance to do so. He had been right that day, she had been treating him unfairly. It didn't matter how bitterly she was regretting her actions now, it was too late.

"I would not want it," she said softly. "In truth I would hate it, for someone to sacrifice their well-being for me."

"The problem about friendship is that the feeling is mutual, there is always some selfless idiot to put themselves in harm's way in your place." He looked at her and chuckled. "I am certain you understand, if I recall correctly, you challenged the infamous Urado for miss Hara."

Mai blushed and forced a scowl, but she couldn't completely erase the smile on her lips. Naru almost laughed. His calling her an idiot was worth the sound.

"My friendship with Masako is what I hold the dearest," she defended. "Of course I would help her when given the chance!"

"You are only proving my point further."

Mai huffed before biting her lip guiltily. "Thankfully Mr Lin and Mr Yasuhara came to our rescue. I fear their own selflessness made them fall prey to gossip."

"A single set should not warrant any rumours."

"Mr Lin shared this opinion. However you may be both underestimating our little society."

"I think I have a good idea of what Lady Hara and the likes of her are capable of. Though a detestable habit in my opinion, gossip is of no importance as it will be proven wrong soon enough. Nonetheless this _lady_ ," the irritation was clear in the way he was emphasizing the word, "shall refrain from spreading rumours and seek another prospect for her daughter instead."

Mai faltered and Naru had to forcefully grab her so the misstep wouldn't be too noticeable. As she regained her footing she looked at the gentleman in alarm. "Another prospect? What are you trying to say?"

"Exactly what my statement implies. Yasuhara will not ask for miss Hara's hand."

All colours drained from Mai's face. "He will not?" she whispered in shock. "That cannot be! May I ask- " she hesitated, almost afraid to hear the answer, "may I ask how you can affirm this so confidently?"

"The man told me so himself."

Shibuya's expression was serious but he didn't appear to take any pleasure in ruining her hopes for her sister. It was not his doing, was it? Protecting his friend...

"I see," Mai said softly "It honestly comes as a surprise. I have seen them together, it seemed obvious that they were in love."

Naru didn't comment on Mai's assumption, but didn't deny it either.

After a steadying breath she resumed, voice heavy with unshed tears. "Do you, by any chance, know about his reasons?"

He looked clearly uncomfortable, guilty almost, but answered nonetheless.

"His current circumstances do not allow him to tie bonds with miss Hara. That is all I shall say on the matter."

Mai nodded wordlessly, still recovering from the shock. Yasuhara's presence at Netherfield had always been temporary, Madoka had mentioned the fact during their stay in the mansion. But even so, his behaviour had given them hope… in vain. How should she let her sister know her feelings would not be reciprocated, without breaking her heart?

The music died on a single, melancholic violin note, putting an end to both the set and Masako's chances of happiness.

Overwhelmed, Mai hastily curtsied and fled the room to hide the tears that were threatening to spill.

* * *

Mai dabbed her eyes with her gloves, careful not to aggravate the redness her desperate sobs had left on her face. Her handkerchief was already completely wet, courtesy of her runny nose, but she didn't have the hardiness to search the room for a replacement. So she had settled for the only available piece of fabric she possessed.

She had ended sitting on a bed in one of Netherfield's spare rooms, the very same she had spent a few nights in, certain she would find it unoccupied.

She was fully aware of the boldness of her action, but she couldn't have risked being seen crying uncontrollably by the guests. Not after dancing with Lin and Shibuya, it would undoubtedly elicit some unsavory gossip at least. Seeking refuge in an empty room was far more preferable. If by an unfortunate turn of event she were to be found she could always pretext feeling unwell to justify her presence.

She sighed, exhausted. What shall she do now? Go back downstairs like nothing had happened and dance away her worries? Hide here and wait for the night to end? As tempting as the last option was, there still was the dinner to attend. Her absence would undoubtedly be noticed and attract more attention.

Mai took a deep, steadying breath and got up before picking up her damp gloves. She had to leave her current haven and endure for the rest of the ball. She would speak with Masako later, in the privacy of their home.

Steeling her resolve she opened the door quietly, greeted by the rumor of the crowd and the music playing on the floor above hers. Relieved to see the hallway was devoid of any presence she rushed to the stairs, only to collide with a gentleman climbing the flight of steps. She easily identified the broad chest in front of her nose as Lin's.

"My apologies," she started, "I was not-"

Naru's voice rose from behind Lin's tall figure. "Miss Taniyama? What are you doing here?"

He hadn't used her christian name, Mai noticed with something akin to chagrin. She smiled nonetheless, trying to appear unaffected. "I was feeling quite faint, so I took the liberty to rest for a moment upstairs," she replied, hoping she sounded convincing enough.

Lin frowned and immediately enquired about her well being. Mai dissipated the gentleman's polite concerns with a muttered affirmation that she was presently feeling perfectly well.

In the meanwhile Naru stared at her, an unreadable expression etched on his features.

"That is a relief. Now, if you would excuse me," Lin saluted before addressing the other gentleman. "Naru, I will start the preparations immediately."

Shibuya nodded his assent but didn't move, still blocking Mai's path. Mai didn't dare walk past him, either, so they stood there awkwardly for a moment in silence.

"I shall bid you farewell," the gentleman finally spoke, "for I am to leave the festivities early."

So this was the end. First her name, now polite farewells. They were definitively parting like strangers.

"Is that so? I am sorry to hear you will not enjoy the ball in its fullest."

"Do not worry on my account, I had my fair share of dancing already."

Mai chuckled softly, "I am well aware you do not revel in the activity in the least, two sets must be the most you can bear."

What was she doing? She should say goodbye and leave. But something was keeping her rooted in her place, buying some more time with him with inane comments.

They couldn't part like that. Not on such bitter terms.

"A propos," she added hesitantly, "I have not thanked you for helping me this evening yet . I- I am sincerely grateful for your intervention. You saved me from both Mrs Hurst and Mr Urado."

"There is no need to thank me. I would not have wished such a fate upon my worst enemy," Naru smirked, not humorlessly.

"Am I?" Mai whispered.

"I beg your pardon?"

The smirk disappeared when he took in Mai's misty eyes and desolate expression.

"Is this what I am, your worst enemy?"

Conflicting emotions flickered across his face before he closed his eyes and crossed the little distance which kept him away from Mai. "No," he answered, his voice hoarse. On impulse he grabbed her hand and let his lips brushed the underside of her wrist.

"No. You were a beautiful dream."

The next second he was down the stairs, his dark silhouette disappearing among the crowd.

Mai could only be thankful that she had no more tears to shed.

* * *

 _AN:Should I feel sorry for writing the corniest scenes ever? Maybe, but I don't XD I just hope you like cheesy romance as much as I do. I know the wrist kiss is super daring for the time period, but my good friend Lily suggested I wrote one between Mai and Naru, and who am I to deny such a compelling request? Wrist kisses are the epitome of_ _sexiness in my biased opinion._

 _Also, if you want to enjoy a good regency story featuring our OTP (and some Yasune as a bonus) while I write the next chapter of PN &P I highly suggest you check Snavej's wonderful "Disgrace and Deception" here on ffnet. The world needs more regency stories, even if they're a pain to write, so show the writers here some love :)_


End file.
